X3 Last Stand My Version
by Agreene
Summary: I didn't like the X-Men 3 Last Stand Movie too much so this is my version. Enjoy. Remy and Megan are in this story as well. FYI one of the mutants dies. Won't say who.
1. The Dream

X3 Last Stand

Chapter One: The Dream

A Rolls Royce approaches the Grey's household. It pulls up outside, and out step Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, younger, more vibrant…and still closest of friends. The two are heading towards the front door of the Grey household. Professor Xavier had found another mutant through cerebro and was able to track the mutant down. The mutant is that of a young girl by the name of Jean Grey. Professor Xavier sent a brochure to the Grey's and Mr. Grey responded. He thought his daughter had an illness. She wasn't sick just gifted. He and his wife are afraid of young Jean and Professor Xavier is there along with Erik to convince them to let Jean attend his school for the gifted.

"We're not going to meet every one of them in person, are we, Charles?" Erik asked.

"No, Erik. This one is special." Professor Xavier said.

"Couldn't we just make them say yes?" Erik asked smirking.

"Of all people, I would expect you to understand my feelings about the misuse of power." Professor Xavier said to him.

"Ah, yes. Power corrupts, and all that. When will you stop lecturing me?" Erik asked.

"When you start listening, perhaps?" Professor Xavier told him.

They each chuckle. Charles knocks. Elaine Grey answers the door.

"Oh, hello. Please, come in." Elaine says politely. The two gentlemen enter the Grey household. Elaine closes the door. She takes them to her husband's study. Michael Grey is there sitting at his desk. His wife enters along with Professor Xavier and Erik. Michael stands up to greet them.

"Professor Xavier, Mr. Lensherr." Michael said extending his hand. Only Professor Xavier shook his hand. Erik nods. "Please have a seat." He said more to Erik than the professor. Erik sat on the chair across from Michael. Professor Xavier is beside Erik. Elaine brought in some tea.

"Gentlemen would you care for some tea?" Elaine asked politely holding a tray in her hand.

"None for me thanks." Erik said.

"Please." Professor Xavier said as she handed the professor a cup with Tea on it.

Michael and Elaine Grey sit across a table from Charles and Erik. Elaine has served tea.

"We took a look at the brochure. The campus is wonderful, and Salem Center is only an hour away." Elaine said smiling. She loves her daughter but is terrified of what's happening with her.

"The brochure is great, but I'm concerned about Jean. Her…illness." Michael said.

"Illness?" Erik asked.

Xavier gives Erik a cautioning look. Erik ignores it.

"Now, Michael…" Elaine said to her husband.

"You think your daughter is ill, Mr. Grey?" Erik asked.

"Erik, please…" Professor scolded.

"Call it what you want. It's not normal. All we know for sure is that it's getting worse. She's been traumatized since Annie died…" Michael told them.

"You're afraid of her." Erik asked.

"I'm not afraid of my own daughter, Mr. Lensherr. I want to help her." Michael said.

"As do we. Perhaps we could speak to Jean alone?" Professor Xavier said to them.

Michael and Elaine exchange worried glances.

"All right." Michael responds.

He calls over his shoulder up the stairs.

"Jean? Could you come down here?" Michael called up to his daughter.

Jean, a young ten year old girl, comes down the stairs.

Michael and Elaine get up.

"We'll leave you, then." Elaine said as they got up.

Jean takes her father's seat. Xavier smiles. She's pretty tall for a ten year old, pretty smart and shy. Her innocent face looks somber. She knows there's something wrong.

"Hello, Jean." Professor Xavier said. Jean smirks a bit. _"It's very rude, you know, to read Mr. Lensherr's thoughts, or my own, without our permission."_ Professor Xavier said to her telepathically. Jean shoots him an evil glare.

"Did you think you were the only one of your kind, girl?" Erik asked her.

_"What kind?"_ Jean asked telepathically.

"We are mutants, Jean. Like you." Professor Xavier told her.

"You heard my thoughts." Jean asked.

"Just as you heard mine." Professor Xavier told her. She looks to Erik. "But you talk out loud. Your powers are different."

"Yes, his are different from yours and from mine. But despite that, we remain, fundamentally, the same." Professor Xavier told her.

"Really? I doubt that." Jean said to them.

Outside, all of the cars on the street begin to levitate. Mr. Lee the neighbor watches in awe as his hose begins to snake up, the water pouring up into the air, and Mr. Claremont chases after his lawnmower, which has taken on a life of its own.

Charles and Erik look through the window at the phenomenon.

"Oh, Charles, I like this one." Erik said realizing Jean is by far a very special mutant.

"Jean, you have more power than you can imagine." Professor Xavier told her. Jean shows no sign of strain, or even of listening to him. "The question is, will you control that power…" Jean suddenly loses control, and the cars come crashing down. "…or will you let it control you?" He said as she looked from the window back to the two men before her.

"Do my parents want to get rid of me?" She asked them. Both Professor Xavier and Erik looked over at each other.

"I don't think they want to be afraid of you." Erik told her.

"Erik." Professor Xavier said. Jean looks down sadly at her hands. She always knew she was different from the other kids. She was always able to read their minds knowing what they were thinking….especially about her. She was also able to hear her parents' thoughts about her and it hurt her deeply.

"_She needs help Elaine." Michael said to his wife. _

"_I know but I don't want her to go." Elaine said. _

"_Professor Xavier can help her. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being frighten of her." Michael said to his wife._

"_She's ten years old and needs us." Elaine practically screams in her head. Neither realized it but both Professor Xavier and Jean could hear their thoughts._

"_I know she's ten but I don't want to keep being afraid of her." Michael said to his wife. _

Professor Xavier felt bad for Jean who sat in the chair crying. The truth had come out.

"It's going to be ok Jean." Professor Xavier said to her. Michael and Elaine came back into the study.

"Nothing will ever be alright!" Jean shouted as she got up from the chair and ran back upstairs to her room. Michael and Elaine looked confused. They didn't know what was going on or what had been said.

"I'm afraid young Jean has heard your conversation." Professor Xavier said.

"But we didn't say anything." Elaine said.

"You didn't have to. She already knows how you're feeling." Professor Xavier said. Michael and Elaine felt bad. Jean went up to her room and cried.

The sound of a crying infant woke the now grown up version of Jean Grey Summers. The telepathic woman turned mother sits up in the bed she shares with her husband Scott. He's fast asleep. The infant still cries in his crib. Jean gets out of the bed and goes into her son's room. Since the events at Alkali Lake, Jean had given birth to a son she and Scott named Nathan Scott Alexander Summers. The little baby boy is three months old now.

"Nathan, you keeping mom up." Jean cooed over the little boy who's got a powerful set of lungs. The little bundle moved around in the crib as much as he could in his crib. Jean leans over and picks him up into her arms. She smiles at him and this seems to calm him down. She went over to the rocking chair next to the lamp and sat down. Professor Xavier had a little nursery built in Jean and Scott's room before Nathan was born. She removes her right breast and begins to feed him. Nathan takes the breast into his mouth drinks from his mother. She smiles down at him. It wasn't so long ago that Jean herself was a child. In fact, that's what her dream was about. She and Scott were two of Xavier's first students. Both never really knew they liked each other until much later. She thought back to the day professor came to her parents' home.

Though Jean knew she was different from the most kids, she wasn't scared but hurt. Her parents had feared her and didn't want her around. She wondered if they ever loved her. If they had, how come they hadn't contacted her or gone to see her? She didn't know. It had been twenty years since she'd seen them. They don't know that she's met and married the man of her dreams, that he's their son in law. They especially don't know that she has a son, their grandson. Since they hadn't contacted her in so long, Jean wondered if they had given up on her completely. This feeling made her cry. Tears fall down her face. She vowed she'd never give up on her son whether he was normal or a mutant. She didn't care. She was his mother and he her son.

Scott had turned over in the bed and noticed it was empty. His eyes were closed. Usually he could feel the bed and Jean would be right there. This time she wasn't. He reached over the nightstand and put his glasses over his eyes then opening them up. He looked around for his wife wondering where she was.

"Jean." Scott called to her. _In here Scott._ He heard her say. She said it telepathically. He turns and heads for the nursery. He smiles at the site before him. There sat his beautiful wife breast feeding his son. She smiled at him. He could see right through her smiles. Her eyes tell him that she's been crying. He goes over to them and kneels before Jean. "Hey little man. You wake mommy up? Huh?" He cooed as the little boy continues drinking from Jean's breast. Her busts had doubles in size much to Scott's delight. He liked that her breasts were bigger. He suspected that the milk was for the baby but he still like it. Jean smiles at him. "How's mommy doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jean said to him.

"It's doesn't look like your fine. Looks to me like you've been crying." Scott told her.

"No I'm fine." She told him. Scott looks at her as he plays with his son's baby hand.

"Baby you can tell me anything." Scott told her. "We don't keep secrets from each other." He could tell Jean was bothered by something.

"I'm fine really." Jean said. "I'm just tired."

"Ok." Scott told her. He knew when to back off. He also knew that Jean would tell him when she was ready. In the meantime, he'd stay with her until little Nathan went back to sleep. Lucky for them it didn't take long before his little eyes closed shut. His mouth hung open with his tongue out. Jean and Scott chuckled as he grabbed Nathan's pacifier and slid into his son's mouth. Jean places her breast back into her nightgown. Scott takes little Nathan from her arms and gentley takes him back to his crib. He didn't even wake up. The pacifier moves in baby Nathan's mouth as he slept. Scott and Jean went back into their room and back to bed. 


	2. Warren's Curse

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Two: Warren's Curse

__

Ten years later. The Worthington lab building gleams in the San Francisco sun, glass windows reflecting light. The penthouse provides a home for the Worthington family. Young Warren Worthington the third stands before a mirror, sweating, concentrating hard on something. He winces in pain. Suddenly, a knock at the door. It's his father Warren Worthington the second.

"Warren? Son you ok?" Warren Worthington Jr. asks. No response.

Warren Worthington Jr. knocks on the door.

"Warren, are you okay?" Mr. Worthington asks.

Warren quickly stops, panicked.

"No! Don't come in!" Warren the third yells to his father from inside the bathroom.

"Warren…" Mr. Worthington shouts from outside of the

Worthington becomes angry.

"…open this door!" Mr. Worthington continues banging on the door.

Warren scurries to hide the bloodied kitchen knives. Blood and feathers adorn the white sink in graphic imagery.

"One second!" Warren the third said. He was trying to clean up his mess so his father wouldn't find out about his mutation.

Worthington bangs on the door.

"Warren, it's been an hour, open this door now!" Mr. Worthington yells.

Tears stream down Warren's face.

"Just a second!" Warren the third yells.

Too late. Worthington forces the door open. He stops in his tracks, staring in horror at the blood and feathers on the floor.

"No…not you, too…" Mr. Worthington said somberly. He now knows his son is a mutant. Warren sobs.

"I'm sorry, Dad…I'm sorry…I tried to make it go away…" Warren the third said.

In the mirror, bloodied stumps on Warren's back mark where the wings begin to grow in. Mr. Worthington sighs as his son cries. The last thing he wanted was for his father to hate him because of his mutation. The truth was out now. What would Mr. Worthington do? 


	3. One Year Later

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Three: One Year Later

Things have certainly changed for Professor Xavier and his X-men team. In the past year, Professor Xavier has had the mansion renovated. He welcomed in five new students one of them being the cousin of the Monroe siblings. Professor Xavier also hired two new teachers. The two teachers he hired are Remy Le Beau and Megan Goodwyn. Remy will teach Psychology while Megan will be the new chemistry teacher. Both are mutants thus the reason professor Xavier hired them. Megan will also act as the second doctor on staff next to Jean. Professor Xavier also had a nursery put in for Jean and Scott before their son Nathan was born. He also had one put into Ororo and Logan's room because he knew she was pregnant. Ororo was clever about hiding the room by using it as a second closet. Professor Xavier was proud of his institute because it was thriving better than ever. The other renovations added to the mansion were a chemistry lab as well as sick bay unit. The sick bay unit comprises of six hospital beds. Its primary use is for those who are sick or injured. The chemistry lab is where Megan will be teaching her students. Professor Xavier had a lab built in the east wing of the mansion so that she could teach.

Remy and Megan fit in right away. The kids love their classes and the faculty loves them as well. Remy and Scott are close friends and spend time hanging out when they aren't teaching. Remy teaches the basics of psychology. His students found it fascinating to learn. He's an empathic and influences the emotions of others. Megan meanwhile is the new resident doctor on staff and also teaches chemistry. she teaches the basics of chemistry as well as the biology.

One of the new additions to the institute is a young teen by the name of Evan Daniels. Evan is the younger cousin to Ororo and Rion. He's sixteen years old and a native of Africa. Evan stands about five feet ten inches tall with short curly white hair, brown eyes and is pretty muscular for his age. Like his cousins, Evan loves to work out and is a big fan of mixed martial arts. His mother is the aunt to Ororo and Orion and the younger sister to Oana mother of the Monroe siblings. Though his parents are from Africa, Evan's parents moved to Pennsylvania before he was born. When Evan was six, he learned that he had abilities much like his cousins. He'd often found that his clothes would have holes in them because he can generate wooden spikes from his entire body. Evan is a pretty athletic kid playing all kinds of sports. He even began training in mixed martial arts to honor his cousin Rion but his abilities got in the way. It didn't help that other kids would tease and taunt him. He did his best to hide his ability from his parents but it was his mother who began to suspect her son was a mutant. She'd get calls from the school about Evan causing one problem or another and it usually involved his abilities. Professor Xavier located him and sent Ororo and Orion to convince Evan to go to the institute with them. At first Evan didn't want to but it was his father who convinced him to. His father didn't want to have a mutant in the home so he had him leave the home. Convinced that his parents hated him because he's a mutant, Evan decided to leave home and go to the institute. Since getting to the institute, Evan's behavior has been rubbing the other students the wrong way. He's cocky, arrogant and a show off. Rion pulled him aside and talked to him. This seemed to do the trick. Evan's essentially a good kid. He became friends to John, Bobby and Peter. Hopefully, they're behavior will rub off on him. He also has a crush on Theresa Cassidy.

Kurt has certainly found a home at the Xavier Institute. He took to teaching his students all about Germany and teaching them the language. He made class so fun for them which caused them to get good grades. Professor asked Forge if he could make a device that would hide Kurt's appearance whenever guests were around. Kurt has gotten comfortable with the school and loves it there. He especially loves his talks with Ororo. He had a bit of a crush on her but because she is with Logan he doesn't dare pursue her.

Scott and Jean welcomed their son Nathan Summers to the world. Everyone fell over themselves to get a chance to hold little Nathan. Jean and Scott smiled knowing their son loved the attention he was getting from everyone. He especially liked it when Ororo and Emma held him. His uncle Alex would spend time with him. This would give Jean and Scott so much needed alone time. Alex loves cooing over his little nephew. Nathan is loved by everyone. Jean fears he may have abilities but it's too early to tell.

Alex and Emma are still together. Their relationship has cooled off quite a bit reason being is because Alex wants to make their relationship official and she is reluctant to do so. Emma loves Alex but isn't ready to get married. The two argued a bit but Alex would leave the room to cool off. Alex often found himself talking to Logan about his relationship with Emma while she talked with Ororo. Remy doesn't help either. He's constantly coming onto Emma which infuriates Alex. He doesn't realize Remy's coming on to Emma is just playful. He wants her and Alex to figure out where they stand in their relationship. Besides he wasn't the one woman type. Though both Alex and Emma love each other, they have to decide on whether they should stay together or call it quits.

Things for Rion changed for the better. After his win against Mark "The Tank" Rogers, Rion was asked to compete in four more fights. The first took place in England where he picked up his first loss of his career. This match went to the judges who thought Rion's opponent won the match. Like a gentlemen he showed true sportsmanship hugging his opponent after the loss. Rion bounced back though and won his last three fights, two by submission and the last by knockout. When Rion was home training, he and Megan fell for each other. He's wanted to take her out on a date but knows he cannot while training for an upcoming fight. It's no secret that both like each other a lot. Maybe when he gets back home they can go out on that first official date. Til then he'd have to wait. Besides, he felt she was worth it.

Things had certainly changed for the teens. They all moved up two belts in their martial arts training and are gaining more confident with each level reached. Things for Bobby and Rogue have hit a bit of a snag. Rogue is having trouble dealing with the fact that she and Bobby can't be closer due to her ability and it's driving her mad. She cares about him but doesn't want to hurt him. Bobby meanwhile has been the perfect boyfriend. He hasn't pressured her into anything more than a kiss. Though both face this terrible obstacle, they'd have to find a way around it.

John and Kitty's relationship has gotten ten times better. Both have been spending so much time together making out and would occasionally take things to the next level. John wants to go all the way with her but she's trying to take it slow. John and Evan get a long great considering that he is family. Evan didn't hesitate to treat John like family either.

Peter and Jubilee's relationship got better as well. She lost her virginity to Peter while the two sneaked off to be alone. They went to the safe house and made love there. They never told anyone about it, they realized that Jean, Professor Xavier, Emma and Rion are all telepaths and had to keep their mind closed to everyone. That's easier said than done. Emma found out and had a talk with Jubilee while Scott talked with Peter. This news also got back to the Professor who called a faculty meeting. Peter and Jubilee were not punished but made aware that they must be careful with how they handle their sex lives. Ororo warned them to take it slow. Both agreed to slow down in their relationship and will keep it rated pg.

Theresa Cassidy showed Evan around the campus. Evan was too busy flirting with her to notice anything or anybody else. Theresa had never fancied herself to be the dating type. She didn't even know if boys liked her or found her attractive but here is Evan the new kid in school showing her attention. She realized she was a pretty girl. Theresa thought Evan was attractive and when she saw him with his shirt off during martial arts training, the attraction was instant. She's a modest looking girl herself. Her bust size was about a c cup. Her red hair came down to her shoulders and she has the cutest blue eyes Evan's ever seen. He likes her a lot. The two began spending some time together. She even helps Evan with his homework from time to time. Yeah both liked each other but knew they needed to take things slow.

Things certainly changed for the better between Logan and Ororo. After the events at Alkali Lake, both began spending a lot of time together. They made love a lot and just about anywhere they could find that was private. Logan even moved into Ororo's room so they could make their relationship official. They would even cuddle up and watch movies together. Ororo loved a chick flick while Logan loves his action movies. Both compromised and watched each other's type of movie. They'd gone on plenty of dates to restaurants, movies, or just for walks holding hands. She's even been a part of his simulation training sessions showing the youngsters how it's done. Yes these two are in love. Logan spent part of that morning staring at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Lately Ororo hadn't been sleeping much because she's been jumping up to run to the bathroom to throw up. Logan wondered if his girl was ok. He had no idea that she was with child. Jean knew the signs of a pregnant woman seeing as though she went through it just a year ago.

Present Day,

The school day had gone by lightning fast. Alex had pushed his students hard in class this afternoon. Emma graded Math tests, while Megan did the same with the Chemist assignments. Remy and Kurt had discussed what they'd like to have on their midterm exams. Jean graded papers. Scott had their son in his arms playing with him while the two sat in Professor Xavier's study. Professor smiled at the young tot. He could tell Scott was worried that his son would be a mutant. He loved who he is but didn't want his son to go through the kind of hatred he and his kind face on a daily basis. Professor knew that with two strong parents like Jean and Scott that their son would be just fine. It didn't matter whether he was a mutant or not, he was family. Ororo and Logan are of course in their room making out. Logan was lying on the bottom as Ororo grinds her hips into his groin. He grabbed onto her ass holding them firmly. Her hands are on his chest as the two tongue kissed. Suddenly the feeling of nausea overwhelmed Ororo as she jumped off of Logan and hurried into the bathroom. She began puking her guts out. Logan looked on confused.

"Babe, you ok?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh." She said from the bathroom. The toilet flushed.

"Well this killed the mood." He said aloud. He got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom shirtless. Ororo washed her mouth out with mouthwash, rinsed then spit it out. She looked weak. "Baby, you sure you're ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well." Ororo told him. Logan looked away receiving a telepathic message. "What?" Ororo asked catching it.

"It's time for Rion's interview." Logan told her. She nods as they exit the bathroom. Logan grabs his shirt and puts it on then they leave the room heading for the professor's study.

As some of the students gather in the living room to watch Rion's interview, the faculty gathers in the professor's study to watch it. John, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Peter, Jubilee, Evan and Theresa gather in the living room with the other students while Scott, Jean, Alex, Emma, Remy, Kurt, Megan, Ororo and Logan gather in the professor's office.

The volume on the TV is turned up. On the television, Rion can be seen sitting down in a chair with Kenny Florian who is interviewing him. Rion is wearing a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath the blazer, blue jeans and slacks. Rion looked particularly comfortable.

"Welcome everyone. This is UFC Insider. I'm your host Kenny Florian. I'm here sitting with UFC Middle weight Orion "Mystro" Monroe. Orion welcome." Kenny said.

"Thanks for having me." Orion responds.

"Now I gotta say, you have risen up the ranks so fast taking on one opponent after another. You've been able to go toe to toe with any opponent and you are twenty-four and one. How do your account for your success?" Kenny asked.

"Well a lot of my success stems from my training. My trainers do one hell of a job. I don't think I could've been as successful as I have been without them in my corner." Rion told him.

"What does your training consist of because I've seen your fights and you don't seem to be too winded after each round." Kenny asked.

"My cardio training is crazy. When I'm training for a fight, I get up four in the morning, go for a jog. Then I'd grab my gear and head to the gym for a six hour training session." Rion told him. Kenny smiled.

"Six hours?" Kenny asks shocked.

"Yeah. I told you it was it crazy." Rion said. Everyone at the mansion smirks well aware of his training regimen.

"Your trainer's got you killing yourself for six hours?" Kenny joked. Rion laughs.

"No. Well, some of it is me and the rest is him. I love working out because it keeps my mind focused and my body healthy." Rion told him.

"What do you think has been the biggest improvement in your fights?" Kenny asked.

"I've worked a lot on my wrestling. My coach Nick has done a great job teaching me everything he knows. So my wrestling has gotten better with each fight." Rion said.

"I understand you teach martial arts at the Xavier Institute for the gifted?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. I use to attend this school so it feels like home to me." Rion said making sure not give away that the school is for mutants. "I love teaching my students because it gives me such a warm feeling inside. Watching the hard work pay off for them is a great feeling. Martial arts is not about fighting but about gaining confidence in one's self. Seeing my students accomplish any goals they set out for themselves means the world to me so that's why I train them." Rion explained.

"And it doesn't hurt that they learn how to defend themselves." Kenny asked chuckling.

"No it doesn't." Rion responds laughing.

"I understand you've become quite close to the faculty at the institute?" Kenny asks.

"Yes. We're like a family there. My sister teaches at the institute and my nephew and cousin are students at the school, so yeah it's family affair." Rion explained.

"Would be ok if you talked about your faculty members?" Kenny asked.

"Sure. Professor Xavier is the headmaster at the institute. My sister Ororo teaches history, Logan teaches art, Scott teaches shop and auto mechanic, Jean teaches science, Emma teaches Math, Kurt teaches German, Remy teaches Psychology, Megan teaches Chemistry and Alex helps me teach martial arts. He's the instructor when I'm not there." Rion said.

"Wow." Kenny said. "You really are like a family?"

"Yep. I love them all. They've made me into the man I am today. I don't know what I'd do without them in my life." Rion said. Everyone at the mansion smiled. It was as if he was speaking to them directly.

"So what's next for you? You plan to challenge the champ for the belt anytime soon?" Kenny asked.

"Well uh, Dana White is letting me get some much needed rest and then I plan to challenge the champ for the belt." Rion said.

"Sounds like plan to me. Rion thanks for hanging out with me today." Kenny said to him.

"Thanks again for having me." Rion said smiling.

"When we return a look at Rion's latest victory." Kenny said as the TV went to commercial.

The teens in the living room at the mansion cheered while professor Xavier and the others clapped.

After that interview, Rion would be on his way back to the mansion. Back home.


	4. Training Session

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Four Training Session

A few hours after everyone watched Rion's interview, Logan had decided to get the youngsters together for one last training session in the danger before dinner. With Emma, Megan and Jean cooking, Ororo decided to join Logan in the danger room for the train exercise. Everyone is in their battle uniforms. Evan and Theresa were given an X names. Since Evan can stem spikes from his body, his X name would simply by Spyke. Theresa's scream can cripple just about any mutant she comes in contact with. That's why she's called Siren. Evan's uniform is specified to that of his ability. There are white small patches on certain areas of his uniform. There are three on each arm, three on the legs and one on each hand and his shins. Evan can literally summon his spikes from any place on his body. Theresa's uniform is a lot like Shadowcat's but her color is yellow.

The danger room shows a city in runs mainly Manhattan and its night time. Fires light the night sky, buildings, cars, nearly everything has been lit aflame. Colossus and Rogue charge into frame, pursued by an unseen assailant. Pyro and Jubilee are right behind them.

"This way!" Rogue said as they take off in the opposite direction of the fire. They meet Storm. "Storm, they're everywhere!"

"Stay together. Where's Iceman and Shadowcat?" Storm told them.

Elsewhere, Iceman freezes several missiles headed for Shadowcat. He smiles at her, oblivious to a third missile headed for him.

"Bobby!" Shadowcat yells then dives forward, phasing herself and Iceman, allowing the missile to pass right through.

"Thanks." Iceman said.

"No problem." Shadowcat said as the made a b-line safety.

Rogue looks on, eyes narrowing as Bobby and Kitty take far too long to part. John doesn't like it either but knew better.

"Watch it, lasers!" Storm yelled to Spyke and Siren. Spyke throws his arms up in the air sending four sharp wooden spikes into the missile. Siren screams sending sonic beams upward towards the missile which causes the missile to come apart. Everyone closed their ears to keep from going deaf. Storm dives out of the way. Rogue grabs on to Colossus, taking his powers so that they each metal up at the same time. The shards of metal hits Wolverine's face.

Rogue looks up as Wolverine coming towards them.

"How much time?" Wolverine asked.

"Two minutes, tops." Rogue said reverting back to normal. Colossus shook his head feeling a bit dizzy from Rogue's touch.

"How many?" Wolverine asked.

"Can't tell. Maybe three." She said.

"Ok." Wolverine said. "Where's Storm?" He asked. Rogue turned towards her. Wolverine followed where they were looking. He could see Storm kneeling down.

"What's wrong with her?" Rogue asked.

"She hasn't been feeling well." Wolverine said as he runs over to his girl. "Babe, you ok?" He asked her. Storm crouches, watching approaching searchlights. What she's really doing is waiting for the nausea to pass.

"I'm fine Logan." Storm said taking deep breathes. As Logan reaches her, Bobby and Kitty arrive. Rogue and Colossus trail behind. Siren and Spyke follow. Pyro and Jubilee came up the rear behind Colossus and Rogue.

"All right, everybody in position. We move out together." Storm told them. Before they can form up, a mortar explodes mere feet away. Everyone takes cover in the bunker. Storm and Logan lean against a wall. She felt faint and almost did. Logan caught her before she does.

"Mom." Pyro called out to her.

"I'm ok." Storm said as Wolverine held her.

"This is a defensive exercise. Defense only. Got it?" Wolverine asked. Everyone nods. He looks over at Storm. "You ready baby?" She nods. "Alright, let's do it." He said as they all began moving back in defensive positions. The unknown enemy sends several flying shards of metal at the team. Spyke uses his ability to knock a few away. Pyro and Iceman use their abilities to freeze and light the shards up. Rogue latches onto the nearest person to her which happens to be Iceman. She latches onto Iceman. She quickly pulls him into a kiss. Several shards come their way. Thinking quickly, they put their hands up and shoot icicles at the shards freezing them in the air and break on impact with the ground. Iceman pulls away shaken up by the kiss. Jubilee shoots energy plasmoids at one of the massive sentinels. Siren yells causing everyone to cover their ears again. The blast sends the sentinels back a step or two. Wolverine watched them and was impressed. Shadowcat phases right through the first sentinel destroying one its massive legs. Then she falls back as Pyro covers the massive sentinel in flames effectively burning it. The first one dies. Despite this being a defensive exercise, the youngsters are showing a lot resourcefulness which is impressing both Wolverine and Storm. They exit the bunker. Two more massive SENTINELS tower over them.

Iceman shoots ice at the legs of the one of the sentinels while Colossus using his ability punches the legs off. Pyro, Spyke, Jubilee and Siren all used their abilities to take out the second sentinel. They backed up as the last one advanced on them.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Wolverine said. He looks over at Storm who seems to have gotten over her nausea. "Baby, I have a plan. How about you and me take this one down?"

"Ok." Storm said. "What did you have in mine?"

"I need cover." Wolverine said. Ororo nods and concentrates. Her eyes go white as cloud covers the group. Wolverine turns to Colossus.

"Tin man. How's your throwin' arm?" Wolverine asked.

"It's decent." Colossus said to him.

"Logan what are going to do?" Storm asked.

"Throw me." Wolverine told him.

"Ok." Colossus said as he lifted Wolverine off his feet and threw him up in the air to the Sentinel.

SNIKT! The Sentinel head plops to the ground, Wolverine rides it all the way. He leaps off and dusts his shoulders off. The sentinel falls apart and the pieces fall down beside its head. The others watched fascinated. Storm was worried. They smile at him. Storm shook her head.

"Class dismissed." Wolverine said. The X-Men regroup, and Manhattan fades away, becoming the danger room once again…a massive hologram chamber.

The X-Men exit.

"Hey, Petey. Nice throw." Logan said to Peter who smiles.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"You guys did very well. I'm proud of you." Ororo said as they smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Monroe." They said unison.

"Get changed. Dinner's almost ready." Logan told them. They nod and head for the smaller changing room. The new kids leave. Ororo rounds on Logan.

"What the hell was that?" Ororo asked him. She pulls him into the uniform room.

"Danger Room session." Logan told her.

"You know what I mean. What was that back there?" Storm asked Logan rolled his eyes.

"It was just good team work." Logan told her smirking. Ororo smirked to. She couldn't be mad at Logan. She was just worried.

"You could've gotten yourself hurt or worse." Ororo said to him. Logan smirked pulling her close to him. She's up against the wall. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"If I didn't better, I'd swear you were concerned for me." He said leaning his forehead onto hers. She smiled.

"I am concerned. I don't want you to get hurt." Ororo told him her voice above a whisper.

"I won't get hurt. If I do I can heal myself." Logan told her smirking.

"I know but I was worried." Ororo said softly.

"Mmmm. That's a turn on." Logan said half joking. He was turned on. Being with his lovely goddess turned him on.

"Logan, be serious. You could've been hurt." Ororo said to him. He pulls her closer to him.

"Listen, I'll fine. Don't worry about it. Ok?" Logan asked her. She nods. He leans in and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back. The kiss heats up. Logan's hands find her ass. He feels the familiar tightness between his legs in his suit. Ororo is enjoying the kissing her hands running through his hair. His hand finds the zipper to her uniform and he gently pulls the zipper down about her breasts. He pulls his gloves off so he can feel her breasts in his hands. Logan moves from kissing her mouth to her neck while massaging her breasts. Ororo is enjoying his hands as his fingers caress her nipples. Suddenly, nausea set in again. Ororo felt herself about to throw up again. She pushes Logan away from her and moves for the bathroom. Logan is caught off guard. He follows her hearing the sounds of her vomiting. He wondered if she was ok. Surprisingly the sounds of her throwing up did nothing for his throbbing cock. He was hard. You would think her puking her guts out would cause his hard on to go soft. No such luck. "Babe, you ok?" He asked.

No response. He heard the toilet flush. Ororo emerges from bathroom. "You ok."

"Yeah." Ororo said. She leans over the sink and washes her mouth. Logan stared at her. His senses kicked in and there was another smell on her other than himself. He couldn't quite make out what it was but knew something was different about her. Ororo looked over at him. She felt bad that she had been keeping a secret from him. The only ones to know her secret were Jean, Emma and Megan. No one else. The only reason Jean and Emma knew was because they read her mind. She confirmed it a week ago. Ororo told them she was six weeks pregnant. Jean gave her an examination and it was confirmed. "I'm fine honey. I promise." She said giving him a reassuring smile. Logan pulls her close to him. She can still feel his semi hard on. Both look down at his groin and laugh.

"Let's get changed." He said then giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before getting changed back into their regular clothes.


	5. Mother & Child

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Five Mother and Child

In Scott and Jean's room, Scott is trying to fold Nathan's clothes while Jean nurses the baby. She watches him as he struggles to fold the clothes. Jean chuckles. She hadn't been this happy with her life in such a long time. She has the perfect husband, a handsome little baby boy and terrific job and above all she was proud of who she is. She rocks back and forth in the rocking chair while little Nate is cuddled in her arms.

Scott Summer sits on the edge of the bed. He hasn't a clue how to fold baby clothes. Folding adult clothing was easy but little baby clothes was a little harder. He had several baby socks in his hands and just held them up. Jean laughs. He turns to her smirking.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Scott asked her. Jean nods with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jean said chuckling. "I can't help myself."

"Folding baby clothes isn't as easy as it appears to be." Scott said putting the socks on their bed.

"Says you." Jean said smirking. She looks over at the baby. "See daddy, he can't fold your clothes. He can't even change your diapers." Jean cooed over her son.

"Hey I can change my son's diaper." Scott said as Jean looked at him teasingly. "I'm so glad the professor gave you some time off."

"Yeah. Taking care of this little one is a handful." Jean said looking down at Nathan who yawns deeply. "Thank god Megan took over my classes."

"He's tired." Scott said to her as he leans over to look at his boy. "Must be nice."

"What is?" She asked.

"Not to have a care in the world." Scott told her.

"Yeah." She said as they watched little Nate fall asleep. There's a knock at the door that startles him waking him.

"Come in." Scott said. Logan enters. "Hey Logan."

"Hey you two or should I say three." Logan joked smiling. They smiled. "Damn that kid looks like both of you." He said.

"Handsome like his dad." Scott said. Jean smiled.

"What's up Logan?" Jean asked.

"I have a question. I don't know if it's me or what but Roh has been throwing up a lot. I don't know if she's sick or something worse but I'm worried. Can you examine her Jean?" Logan asked.

"Logan I already did and she's fine. She's experience early signs of the flu." Jean said. What she didn't reveal was that Ororo was pregnant. Logan looked at her confused. So was Scott. As far as he knew the flu didn't start a lot of throwing up.

"There's a lot throwing up when a person has the flu?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Jean lied smoothly. She knew Ororo wasn't coming down with the flu. It was morning sickness.

"Really?" Scott asked. Jean looked at him questioningly.

"Yes." Jean said. Scott knew she was lying but didn't know why.

"Well ok. Should she be taking anything for it?" Logan asked.

"She needs to drink plenty of fluids and get bed rest. I told her that." Jean said. "You know Roh can be stubborn." Both nodded.

"Don't worry Logan she'll be ok." Scott said.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks, I'll let you get back to the little one." Logan said leaving. Once he was out of the room, Scott turned back to Jean staring at her wondering if she was lying.

"Ok why did you lie to Logan?" Scott asked her.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jean asked smirking. Scott looked at her and knew something was up.

"I knew it. Spill? What's going on with Roh?" Scott asked.

"I can't tell you." Jean said. "She doesn't want anyone to know and the only reason I know is because I was able to read her thoughts." Jean explained. Scott stared at her and the baby. Then it hit him.

"Oh my god. Roh is…" Scott said.

"Don't you finish that sentence." Jean said. Scott smiled.

"Really?" He asked. Jean nods smiling. "That's awesome."

"You can't tell Logan. She's going to tell him when she's ready." He nods going back over to her and their son. "We should head downstairs for dinner."

"Ok." Jean said standing up with little Nathan as he has fallen asleep. She takes him to the nursery and puts him in his crib. She shuts off the light and the two leave the room.

Professor Xavier is in his study going over paper work. He had only a few more documents to finish up before dinner. He looks up at his phone. On cue, the phone rings. He picks up the phone and recognizes the voice on the other line.

"Charles Xavier?" He said over the phone.

"Professor Xavier how are you doing?" Michael Grey said.

"Mr. Grey, how nice of you to call." Professor Xavier said.

"Professor, how she doing?" Michael asked.

"She's great." Professor Xavier told him.

"Good." Michael told him. "How's my son in law and my grandson?" He asked. Professor Xavier sighed. Michael could hear it. He knew he should've contacted Jean himself but the truth was that he was too scared. He and his wife were afraid of what his daughter became. According to the professor she's doing great and has been for years now.

"Mr. Grey, why not come see for yourself? I've invited you and Mrs. Grey to come see her but you turn me down. Jean would love to see you." Professor Xavier told him. He's been speaking with the Greys for the last twenty years. They've called about Jean but have been too afraid to see her. Professor has told them everything about Jean and they are proud of their daughter but still feared her. They had sent the professor financial resources to see that Jean was well taken care of but couldn't bring themselves to see their only daughter. They had no idea how much this pained Jean.

"I know it's just that…" Michael didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"I know you're afraid of her but she's your daughter. You have a son in a law and a grandson. Don't you think it's about time you met them?" Professor Xavier asked. Michael sighed. Deep down he knew the professor was right. Besides, he missed his daughter terribly. What kind of father was he that he couldn't keep in contact with his only child? A scared one that's what. Ever since he discovered his daughter was a mutant, Michael feared her and she knew it. When she demonstrated what she could do, he really feared his daughter. No father should ever be afraid of his daughter.

"I'll call you later Professor." Michael said before hanging up the phone.

Professor Xavier sighed heavily. He knew Michael loved his daughter but he was too afraid of her. He let his fear cloud his judgment where his daughter is concerned. The Professor had sent them an invitation to his daughter's wedding but he never showed. He felt bad for Jean. She was always afraid of her powers and if she learned her parents are afraid of her, this would devastate her. He suspected that she already knew this. He hadn't told her that he was still in contact with them, though he suspected she already knew that to. What was he to do?

-  
Logan is on his way to the kitchen for dinner after having been up in the room he shared with Ororo. He was lying down on their bed thinking about his girlfriend how ready he was to make Ororo his wife. He loves her with everything in him and can't imagine his life without her in it. Lately he was worried about her because she throwing up a lot. Maybe she really was sick and had the flu like Jean said. He thought about it and realized that the first symptoms of the flu wasn't throwing up. Most people usually had a sore throat which led to a cold which in some cases led to the flu. He figured everyone got the flu differently. Besides this wasn't flu season. It was spring weather. Why was she sick? Then it hit him. They had been having sex a lot. Almost every other day he was fucking her senseless. Could she be pregnant? Logan sat up in the bed. He ran and hand through his thick dark hair. Ororo could be carrying his child. The thought occurred to him. He smiled. Having children with Ororo wasn't bad. It wasn't a bad thought at all. In fact, the thought had occurred to him on several occasions and he has had dreams of them being married with children. Why the hell not? If she was going to be his wife then they'd definitely have children. He got up and left their room.

"Logan there you are." Rogue said.

"What's up kid?" He asked her.

"This came for you." Rogue said handing him a letter.

"Thanks." Logan said staring at the letter. He stared at it shocked. No one really knew he was there.

"Who's it from?" Rogue asked.

"Not sure." Logan said as Rogue passed him heading to the kitchen. Logan stopped a moment and opened up the envelope. The letter was neat and from a woman name Lucille Howlett. The address is from Canada. He pulled out the letter which is written in cursive. The letter reads:

_Dear James, _

_I've been searching for you for some time now and I'm glad that I found you. We need to meet so we can talk. I know that you don't have much of a memory about your family but I assure you I can help you fill in those blanks. I will be on my way to the Xavier Institute to see you. I look forward to our visit. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucille Howlett_

Logan was confused as to who Lucille Howlett is and why she referred to him as James. His name is Logan Howlett. He stuffed the letter into his back pocket and headed to dinner.

In the kitchen, the students are enjoying dinner that Megan and Emma cooked. Sitting at the faculty table are Ororo, Logan, Megan and Remy one side. On the opposite side are Jean, Scott, Emma, Alex and Kurt. Logan was staring at the letter. Ororo looked over at him worried. She hardly ate her food fearing she'd throw up again. She had no idea that Logan suspected she was pregnant but won't say anything unless she does. He loves Ororo and would not take telling him about her pregnancy away from her. Jean and Emma looked up realizing Logan suspected Ororo was pregnant but didn't know for sure. Both smirked keeping their thoughts to themselves. 

"Who's that from?" She asked.

"Someone name Lucille Howlett." Logan told her.

"She a relative of yours Logan?" Megan asked.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember." He said shaking his head. Ororo instinctively rubbed his shoulder.

Bobby and Rogue are sitting at the table eating. Neither said anything. He kept glancing at her. She didn't even look back at him. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing is wrong." Rogue said nastily.

"Don't lie to me." Bobby whispered to her. "It's just that you seem angry." 

"What's wrong is that I can't touch my boyfriend without killin' him, other than that I'm wonderful." Rogue told him.

"That's not fair. I've never put any pressure on you, have I?" Bobby asked her.

Rogue turns around to face him. No he hadn't pressured her into a more physical relationship but Rogue was frustrated because she truly wants to be intimate with him and can't risk hurting him.

"You're a guy, Bobby. Your mind's only on one thing." Rogue said to him.

"That's not true." Bobby told her.

"Yeah it is." John told him smirking. Rogue rolled her eyes. Kitty nudges his leg. Bobby sighs.

"Whatever. We'll talk later." Bobby said going back to eating his food.

"Looks like there's a quarrel in lover's lane." Remy comments. Kurt nods.

-  
It's late in the day. Hank whose real name is Henry McCoy is in his office reading. He is also a mutant and a scientist. His blue fur covers his entire body. He is the secretary of mutant affairs. A position bestowed upon him by the president needing someone who can best help them through the prospective of a mutant. What better way to do that is by hiring someone who actually is a mutant? Henry isn't just any mutant though, he was once a student at the Xavier Institute. He graduated top of his class and attended Harvard University. The man is incredibly smart. Henry hangs upside down reading a magazine a hobby of his. His assistant, Alicia Vargas, enters.

"The White House called. They've bumped up the meeting. They need you there now." Alicia told him. Henry drops down, flipping over and landing neatly on his feet.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly." Henry told her. She nods and leaves.

In the situation room, Henry enters. The president is seated. Bolivar Trask is seated across the table. Several other officials are present, as well. Henry shakes the president's hand.

"Mr. President." Henry said.

"Hank, have a seat. Sorry for catching you short, but, things are moving quickly." President said to him. "It's late in the day gentlemen so let's get this over with." Trask begins speaking.

"Homeland Security was tracking Magneto. They've got hits in Lisbon, Geneva, Montreal. NavSat lost him crossing the border, but, we did get a consolation prize." Trask told them. A screen flickers on. Mystique sits in an interrogation room, across an FBI agent. "We picked her up breaking into the FDA, of all places. She was impersonating Senator Robert Kelly. Evidently, Kelly's been dead for some time without our knowledge."

"Can she do that?" One Official asked shocked that this particular mutant could shape shift.

"It's called shape shifting and yes, she can do that." Henry told him.

"Not anymore, she can't. We got her." Trask told them.

"You think you can hold her?" Henry asked.

"We've got some new walls, Hank. We'll be a step ahead, this time." Trask told him. 

In the interrogation room, Mystique sits in a chair with her hands bound by handcuffs that look different from normal handcuffs. These particular handcuffs look to be stronger than that of normal handcuffs. Across from her sits an FBI agent. The agent leans in toward Mystique.

"Raven." The agent calls to her. Mystique looks away, bored. "Raven, I'm talking to you.

"Raven is my slave name." Mystique told him.

"Raven Darkhölme, that's your real name. Or has he convinced you that you don't have a family anymore?" The agent asked her.

"My family tried to kill me when I was twelve years old. We've lost touch." Mystique told the agent.

"Where is he? Where's Magneto?" The Agent asked her.

"Kiss my blue ass." Mystique told him smirking. This earned chuckles from the officials. Even Hank smirked.

"Where the hell is Magneto Raven?" The Agent asked.

Mystique smirks, and morphs into Magneto.

"In here, with us." Mystique said smirking.

"Are you playing games with me?" The Agent asked. 

She turns into the agent.

"Are you playing games with me?" Mystique said mimicking the agent who at this point is fuming mad.

"Raven, stop this!" The Agent told her.

Mystique smiles and leans in close.

"Do you really wanna know where he is?" Mystique asked teasingly. She head butts the agent, then leaps over the table and lands behind him, choking him with her hand cuffs, all the while reverting to her normal state. "Homo sapien." She yelled to him. The agent is shocked while being choked. Guards flood the room. Mystique puts up a valiant fight, but is eventually overwhelmed. The screen goes black. 

Back in the situation room, everyone continued to watch the scene before them. Trask smiles.

"One down, one to go." Trask said proud of his handy work.

"You know you've only provoked Magneto?" Henry told him.

"Henry, be realistic. You see what we're dealing with." Trask told him.

"All the more reason to be diplomatic." Henry said.

"On principle, I can't negotiate with these people, Henry, you know that." The President said to him.

"With all respect sir, I thought that's why you'd appointed me in the first place." Henry asked him. The last thing he wanted was a war between humans and mutants.

"I'm sorry you were misled, then. That's not why I called on you." The President told him.

Trask slides a folder to Henry.

"This is." Trask told him. 

Henry peruses the folder.

"My God. Is it viable?" Henry asked.

"We believe it is, yes." Trask said.

"Do you have any idea the level of impact this will have on the mutant community?" Henry asked them both.

"Yes, Henry, we do. That's why we have need of your diplomacy right now." The President told him. Henry stared at them both and nod.


	6. Orion's Return

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Six: Orion's Return

The next morning, Professor Xavier is sitting in his study. He's giving a lesson about the power of the mind and if it could be transferred from one form to another. Several students sit around the professor's desk. Kitty Pryde right up in the front row.

"Orwell wrote that power corrupts, and that absolute power, corrupts absolutely. This is the lesson that every one of us must learn, and live. Why?" Professor Xavier explains. Several hands go up, Kitty's included. Charles smiles. "Kitty, how about you?"

"Because we're mutants." Kitty said.

"I'm disappointed, Kitty. I'd have thought you'd see the flaw in Orwell's generalization." Professor said to her. Kitty raises an eyebrow.

How d'you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Well, unfortunately, students, there are no absolutes when it comes to the issue of ethics. For psychics like myself, it presents a particular dilemma. Our power is, by its very nature, an invasive one. When is it okay to use it, and when do we cross that invisible line?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Well, Professor, if the line is invisible, then how do we know we've crossed it?"

The class chuckles. Two twins look at each other, smirking in agreement. The Stepford Cuckoos, on the other hand, roll their eyes haughtily in unison.

"Miss Frost certainly wouldn't approve of this one." Esme told them.

"Absolutely not. She'd be appalled, don't you think Celeste?" Sophie asked.

"Indeed." Celeste another student said.

Xavier smiles just a bit.

"All right, class, that's enough. Despite her cheek, Miss Pryde does have a point." Professor Xavier said. "Jones." He said to the young student with the glasses. The same student who was shot by Stryker's guy a year ago during the home invasion. He turns on a monitor. Jones blinks and the screen turns on. "This case was forwarded to me by a colleague of mine, Dr. Moira MacTaggart."

Everyone begins to take notes. Kitty glances over at Weezie, whose power transcribes words with just the wave of her hand. Kitty makes a face, wishing she could do that. Instead, she pulls out her pen and writes Moira MacTaggart on the heading of her paper. On the screen, Moira stands next to a patient completely covered in bandages. She turns to face the screen.

"The man you see here was born with no higher level brain functions. His organs and nervous system function normally, but he has no consciousness to speak of. This has been confirmed both by the most advanced medical scans available on Muir Island, and of course by your telepathic examination, Charles." Moira said as she smiles a bit. Xavier pauses the transmission.

"What if, class, what if we could transfer the consciousness of one person, say, a father of four with terminal cancer, into the body of this man? How are we to decide what is in the range of ethical behavior, and what is best left…" Professor Xavier said. He trails off and looks out the window, where the sky is quickly turning black. "…to God. Excuse me, class, we'll continue this tomorrow. Miss Pryde, I expect a fervent debate." Professor Xavier said.

"You got it." Kitty said as the class leaves his study.

Professor Xavier makes his way over to the veranda to find his pupil Ororo standing on the balcony. She was deep in thought. Professor knew why Ororo was so distracted and his name is Logan. He also knew that she was pregnant. He looked forward to her having a child with Logan and she was worried she hadn't told Logan about her pregnancy. He knew both Ororo and Logan loved each other but she was terrified that Logan would leave once he found out she was pregnant. Though it is ostensibly afternoon, the sky is dark. Ororo sighs deeply.

"The forecast was for sunny skies, Ororo." Professor Xavier said to her.

Ororo turns.

"Huh? Oh…" Ororo said. She looks up to the sky and her eyes go white. The clouds part, the sky returning to normal. "I'm sorry…sometimes I just lose track. More, since…I well…" Ororo continued. 

"I know." Professor Xavier said.

"Then you know my dilemma." Ororo said as the professor nodded. "How do I tell the man that I love that I'm with child?" She continued.

"The same way you just told me." Professor Xavier said to her.

"But what if he doesn't want a child and leaves me?" Ororo asked really worried.

"If he loves you the way you love him, he will be happy and the two of you will raise that child together." He said as Ororo smiled thanking god she was able to confide in the professor. He always knew what to say. "Besides, I think Logan wants the same thing you do. He just hasn't told you yet." He said as Ororo contemplated what he said. "Something's bothering you, Ororo. Not just that." Professor Xavier said. Ororo shakes her head.

"Where I grew up, in Kenya, my powers were seen as a gift. But here, in the land of freedom, of tolerance, we hide our gifts. In shame. You don't see a problem with that?" Ororo asked.

"Why don't we go inside?" Professor Xavier asked her. She nods and follows him back into the mansion. Ororo and Charles walk through the hall, students all about them.

"Magneto's gone, we have a mutant in the cabinet—why are we still hiding?" Ororo said.

"We're not hiding, Ororo." Professor Xavier said.

"Professor, we live behind stone walls, we keep our identities a secret." Ororo told him.

"Not by choice. I have to protect my students, you know that." Professor Xavier told her.

"Protect them from what? Why are we afraid?" Ororo asked. She was confused.

"Because we have to be. They will always hate us, no matter what we do." Professor Xavier said to her.

"We can't be students forever, Charles." Ororo told him.

At this Xavier laughs.

"Ororo, I haven't thought of you as my student in years. In fact…I was hoping that you and Scott might one day take my place." Professor Xavier revealed. They stopped walking.

"Professor, that day is a long way off." Ororo told him.

"Perhaps not as long as we think. You of all people know how fast the weather can change."

Ororo narrows her eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me." Ororo said.

"We have company and your brother's home." Professor Xavier said going ahead of her. As if on cue, the front door opens and in steps Rion. Professor Xavier smiles.

"Hey where is everybody?" Rion said carrying his duffle bag.

"Everywhere as usual." Ororo said smiling going over to give her brother a hug.

"Hey beautiful." Rion said hugging her.

"Hey handsome. How were the trip?" Ororo asked remembering that he went to Vegas and competed.

"It was awesome." Rion said.

"Kicked ass as usual?" Ororo asked.

"You know it." Rion said smiling.

"There he is." Professor said to him. "Welcome home son."

"Thank you professor." Rion said.

"We have a guest. Join us my study." Professor Xavier said.

"Ok." Rion said. He took his duffle bag with him as they made their way to the Professor's study.

Henry examines a painting on a wall. He had arrived moments before Orion did. Henry looks over as Ororo, Rion and Charles enter.

"Ororo! Charles! Orion!" Henry said. He laughs heartily as Ororo comes over to hug him. Rion goes to shake his hand smiling.

"Hank! It's so good to see you. I love what you've done with your hair!" Ororo said smiling.

"You too." Henry said smiling.

Ororo plays with her hair. 

"Thanks." Ororo said.

"Orion my boy how are you doing?" Henry asked.

"I'm great. It's good to see you again." Rion said.

"Same here." Henry said.

"It's good to see you again, Henry." Professor Xavier said.

"It's good to be back, Charles." Henry said. The door opens and in steps Scott, Jean, Alex, Emma, Remy and Kurt.

"Hank!" Scott said going over to hug him. "Good to see you again."

"Same here." Henry said. Jean hugs him. "Hello there."

"Hi how are you?" Jean asked smiling.

"I should be asking you that Mrs. Summers, or should I say mom." Hank said as they smiled. Jean smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good, loving mother hood as well being married." Jean said as Scott takes her side.

"That's wonderful to hear." Hank said. He turns to Emma and Alex. "You two." He said smirking. Alex and Emma smirked. "How are you two been together?" He asked.

"Long enough." Alex responds smiling. The statement was a bit sarcastic.

"We're still going strong." Emma said.

"That's good to here." Henry said having shook their hands.

"Henry, let me introduce you to Remy Le Beau, Megan Goodwyn and I know you're familiar with Kurt Wagner?" Professor Xavier said.

"Yes I am. It's good to meet you three." Henry said.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. McCoy." Megan said. Rion makes eye contact with her. Both smile at each other. Remy tips his cap to Henry while Kurt nods shyly. He knows the secretary knew about his attack on the president.

"Welcome back bro." Alex said high fiving Rion. Scott shook his hand. Jean and Emma waved to him. He smiles back at them. Remy nods to him. He nods back.

"Who's the furball?" Logan called out. The group chuckled. Hank turned to the door to see Logan standing there.

"Hank McCoy, Secretary of Mutant Affairs." Henry said to Logan.

"Right. Secretary. Nice suit." Logan said. Ororo lightly hit Logan on his shoulder.

"The Wolverine, eh?" Henry said.

"What's it to you?" Logan asked rudely. The others didn't like it one bit. Hank was one of them and had been an X-men long before Logan ever showed up.

"Logan, behave." Ororo scolded him.

"I hear you're quite the animal." Henry said.

"Look who's talking." Logan said as Henry stared at him.

"So now that we've exchanged pleasantries, let's get down to business. I have Charles, if it could wait, this isn't a social call. I have news." Henry said.

"Erik?" Professor Xavier asked.

"No, no, though we have made some progress on that front. Mystique was apprehended last week. But Magneto isn't our problem. At least, not our most pressing one." Henry told him.

Everyone in the room focuses on Henry.

"A major pharmaceutical company has developed a way to…suppress the mutant X-Gene." Henry told them.

"Suppress?" Ororo asked.

"Permanently. They're calling it a cure." Henry said. 

"Well, that's absurd." Emma comments. 

"I agree." Rion said. "You can't suppress something you were born with."

"It's insane. You can't cure being a mutant." Ororo said.

"Well, scientifically speaking…" Henry said.

"What is there to "cure", Hank?" Ororo asked.

"We don't need to be cured." Scott said visibly upset. He wasn't the only one. Logan was angry. So was Ororo, Rion, Emma, Alex, Remy and Megan.

"Wer'e not some disease that needs to be cured." Megan said aloud.

"Remy don't like this one bit." Remy said in cajun accent.

Xavier's eyes drift to the television.

"They're announcing it right now." Professor Xavier said.

Alcatraz is swarmed with reporters, people of the press taking notes. There's a podium in front of them. Warren Worthington, Jr. stands at a podium. Seated to his left is Dr. Kavita Rao.

"They've been called saints and sinners. They've committed atrocities, and been the victims of atrocities themselves. They've been labeled monsters, and not without reason. But these so-called monsters are people, just like us. And we want to help them. Dr. Rao."

Kavita stands and takes the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. Worthington. Ladies and gentlemen, I and my team at Worthington Labs have made a breakthrough discovery. Like Mr. Worthington has told you, mutants are people. People like us. People with a disease. The mutant gene is nothing more than a corruption of healthy cellular activity." 

In the student lounge, the teens are all watching the broad cast. Especially Rogue.

"Ladies and gentlemen…we have found hope." Rogue's gaze intensifies as Kavita continues speaking. "Finally, we have a cure." Rogue takes a deep, relieved breath. 

In the professor's office, the others groan at the thought of being called a disease. Emma sneers.

"A "disease"? Since when are we a disease?" Emma said angrily. This made her angrier than she's ever been before. She's usually the one with the sense of humor but this subject made her angry.

"Hank, what the hell is this?" Ororo asked.

"Bet our government boy knows all about it." Logan said aloud.

"I can assure you, the government had nothing to do with this. Worthington Industries is a private venture." Henry told him.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Logan told him turn his back.

"My boy, I've been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws." Henry told him.

"Don't call me boy. And I've had these claws for a long time, bub—you ain't been fightin' that long." Logan said to him angrily. Ororo put her hand on his to calm him down.

"Who would want this cure, anyway? What kind of coward would give up their powers just to fit in?" Ororo asked.

"I understand your concerns, Ororo, for God's sake, it's why I'm here. But not all of us have such an easy time fitting in as you, you know. You don't shed on the furniture." Henry said.

Ororo closes her eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Hank. It's just…" Ororo said.

"Believe me, we understand. Forget the personal crises—this is a veritable Pandora's box. I'm not so worried about what the cure can do, as I am about what the government can do with it." Emma said what they were all thinking. Henry's a great friend and allie but even he can't predict what the government will do with the cure. They may force all mutants to take the cure.

Rogue runs into the room.

"Is it true? They can cure us?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so hon." Emma said to her.

"Yes, it appears to be true, Rogue." Jean said.

"No, Professor. It's not true. They can't cure us because there's nothing wrong." Ororo said to her.

"I don't think you're qualified to make that statement, Ororo! There are plenty of mutants who…" Henry said to her.

"What do you want me to think, Hank? Our powers are part of who we are, for better or worse! It's part of our identities!" Ororo asked.

"You think I want this to be part of my identity?" Rogue asked angrily. No one understood what it was like for her not be able to touch another person without harming them. Sure everyone in the room in one way or another was afraid of their mutations but this was different for her.  
Ororo turns to Rogue. "Sorry, Miss Monroe, but if that's the case, you gotta think again. I don't care what you say. Something's wrong with me, and I wanna fix it. And it's my choice."

Ororo looks back to Xavier as everyone stands off.

"You know she's gotta point Roh." Jean said speaking up for the third time since she'd come into the room and addressed Henry.

"I guess you were right about the weather." Ororo said to him. Suddenly a wave of nausea caught Ororo off guard. She put her hand to her mouth and hauled ass out of Professor Xavier's study.

"Dear god, did I upset her?" Henry asked. everyone showed obvious concern for Ororo who is in the bathroom puking her guts out.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Rion asked.

"She hasn't been feeling well." Megan said speaking up.

"How long has this been going on?" Rion asked. Jean looked over at him and instantly he knew her secret.

_"She's pregnant Rion." Jean told him telepathically._

_"Yeah so don't tell anyone." Emma added._

_"Does Logan know?" Rion asked._

_"NO!" Jean and Emma screamed. "Don't say anything." _

_"Ok. Ok." Rion said telepathically. _"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go check up on my sister." Rion said excusing held from the room. "Hank again good to see you again."

"Like wise." Henry said.

Rion took his dufflebag with him. Megan watched him for a moment. It was obvious to the others that she liked him. Jean and Emma chuckled. Megan shot them a playful glare.

"Roh!" Rion called to her. He had taken his bag to his room and dropped it off. He placed his jacket on the bed. He knocked on her door which was open. "Roh you in here?" He heard the toilet flushing.

"I'm in the bathroom." She managed to say through her nausea. Rion made his way to her bathroom.

"You ok?" Rion asked her.

"Yes. I'm just feeling nausous." Ororo said. "Who told you?" She asked.

"I just read your mind." He lied smoothly. She looked over at him. "I know you hate it when I do that but your projecting I couldn't help it." He said smirking. He was genuinely happy for his sister. Ororo rolled her eyes smirking. "So he done knocked you up?" He asked smirking.

"That's not funny." She scolded.

"Ok but I'm happy for you two. I can't wait to be an uncle again. I'm gonna spoil my niece or nephew rotten." Rion said to her. Ororo smiled at him.

"Like you do John?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Rion said. "Besides, I think you're an excellent mom." Ororo smiled as he put his arm around and escorts her out of the bathroom.

"And Logan?" Ororo asked.

"He'll make good dad." Rion said. Ororo was silent for a moment. She goes over to her bed. Rion watched her facial expression. "Sis, what's wrong?"

"Do you think Logan will want to be a father?" Ororo asked. Her expression told him she was concerned about his reaction.

"Of course he will. Logan loves you so much. He'll definitely love the idea of you having his child. Hell, given the chance he'd have your child." Rion told her as they both chuckled. "Don't worry about it ok?" He asked her.

"Ok." Ororo said nodding.

"You need some rest. Tell you what, why don't I make you some tea and you relax in your room." Rion told her.

"You don't have to do that." Ororo said to him.

"Hey, your my sister and I don't mind at all." Rion said.

"Ok." Ororo said as she climbed on her bed. Rion smiled as he left the room.

"She ok?" Megan asked watching Rion come down the stairs.

"Yeah she's fine. I'm gonna make her some tea. Care to join me?" He asked her.

"Sure." Megan said smiling. "So that was some fight you had in Vegas."

"You saw my fight?" Rion asked smiling.

"Yes. We all watched it here at the mansion. I didn't know it was a tradition." Megan said. 

"Yeah. The support is appreciated." Rion said as they entered the kitchen. He pulled out a tea bag from Ororo's favorite jasmine tea box. He put on some water to boil and got a cup from the cubbard. "So I didn't know you were into MMA."

"I really didn't know anything about it until I met you." Megan said smiling at him. Rion smiled back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight?" Rion asked her. "We could continue this conversation."

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Monroe?" She asked teasingly.

"Why yes I am Ms. Goodwyn." Rion asked in his most flirtatious voice.

"I would love to." Megan said in the same alluring voice. Rion smiled.

"I'll see you tonight." Megan said leaving the kitchen. She made sure to sashay outbid the kitchen knowing that Rion would watch her. He smiled shaking his head.

_"Damn she's beautiful." _He thought to himself.

_"Bout time." Emma thought to him. He hears Jean laugh telepathically. _Rion fixed Ororo's tea and brought it up to her room.


	7. Ororo's Secret

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Seven: Ororo's Secret

After drinking the tea Rion brought up to her, Ororo passed out. The events of the morning had drained her. The discussion about the cure overwhelmed her. She had to cancel the rest of her classes. Besides, that wasn't the only thing that overwhelmed her. Ororo is pregnant and is worried that Logan will leave her. Jean and Emma tried to convince her that Logan won't leave and loved her but she's still unsure. Even Rion who had come home earlier had tried to convince her that Logan loved her but she's still unsure. She's still lying in bed asleep. Her head tosses and turns from side to side. It's as if she's having a nightmare.

"_No Logan don't go please." She says in the mist of her nightmare. "Please Logan don't go. LOGAN!" _Ororo sits up fast in her bed.Her face is covered in sweat. Suddenly that feeling of nausea hit her again and she sprints off the bed and into her bathroom.

Having put little Nathan down for a nap, Jean decided to go look in on Ororo. Rion had told her that Ororo was taking a nap and didn't need to be disturbed. Everyone left Ororo alone to rest. Hank told the professor say goodbye to Ororo for him and that he'd be in touch. The professor nods. Logan wanted to check on his woman but Emma told him not to disturb her. Jean knocks on the door and finds open. She sees the bathroom light on and realizes Ororo is awake. She makes her way to the bathroom.

"Roh, you alright?" Jean asks. Ororo's puking was the only response she got. Jean waited a few moments before Ororo stopped. She stood up from the toilet and went to the sink to wash her mouth out. Once done, she moves from her bathroom back to the bed. Jean sits next to her. "It's going to be ok." She said as Ororo begins to cry. "Sweetie what's the matter?" Jean asks putting her around Ororo's shoulders.

"I had a bad dream about Logan. I'm so afraid of losing him." Ororo told her longtime friend.

"Sweetie, I told you before, Logan loves you and is in love with you. Roh you are the only one he wants. He is not going to leave you because you're carrying his child." Jean told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Ororo asked her through her soaked face.

"Because sometimes I read his mind and I know what he's thinking. Most of the time, he's thinking about you. It's going to be ok. I promise." Jean told her. Ororo nods and leans her head on Jean's shoulder. Jean comforts her surrogate sister.

Logan is sitting on the couch of the living room thinking. He had been watching TV with Peter and several other teens. They were watching some program on TV. Logan wasn't really paying any attention to the program on TV. His mind was elsewhere. The cure for starters and his growing relationship with Ororo. He loved the woman more than life its self and has been thinking about making it official. Then there was the letter he received from a woman name Luiclle Howlett. He had no idea who this person wasn but she sure knew him. She called him James. Could that really bile his name? Logan had no real memory of his family or what his past but this Lucille person did. Since she was on her way to see him, he'd find out. Until then, he'd focus on his girl. The couple on the TV were making out. The teens smirked looking over at Logan.

"Hey Logan, is that you and Ms. Monroe?" A teen asks as they chuckled. Logan looked over and smirked.

"No, that can't be Ms. Monroe. Ms. Monroe's breasts are bigger." Another teen comments.

"Hey watch your mouth." Logan said angrily. This shut the teen up real quick.

"Sorry." Said the same teen who commented on Ororo's breasts.

"Logan would you ever marry Ms. Monroe?" Peter asked. Logan thought about it and smiled. Peter smiled as well. He had his answer.

"I gotta go." Logan said getting up off the couch. He heads into the kitchen to find Emma. "Good you're here."

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I need your help with something." Logan asked her.

"Help with what?" Emma asked.

"I need you to take me ring shopping." Logan told her. Emma bursts out laughing. Logan looked away smirking. "Yeah, yeah, I know how that sounds." He said but the expression on his face told Emma that he was serious. She stops laughing.

"Oh my god you're serious?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Logan said to her.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma squealed happily. Her hands are claps together in a praying motion. She's happier than a pig in muck. "I'm so happy for you two." She said.

"SSSSHHHH! I don't want no one else to know yet until I pop the question." Logan said smiling.

"Ok I won't tell anyone." Emma said smiling.

"So will you help me?" Logan asked her.

"Of course. Let's go now while the store is still open. I know the perfect place. Come on." Emma said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him towards the door. Both grabbed their jackets and headed out of the mansion. They got in her car and pulled off. She relayed the news of the impending engagement to Rion, Jean and the Professor.

Rion is cleaning up the dojo with Alex and he smiles to himself having gotten the message from Emma. He had gotten tea for his sister earlier before she took her nap. He was worried about her. Rion knew that Ororo was worried Logan would leave her but he didn't think Logan could do that to her. He loved her. Rion also knew that she was experiencing the stages of pregnancy. He knew things would get better. Alex caught him smiling and knew why. Word had gotten around that he asked Megan out on a date. It was Emma who filled him in. Remy already knew due to reading Rion and Megan's emotions. He also knew Ororo was pregnant and that Logan loved her. Alex was determined to tease Rion about it.

"Is that smile on your face because of a certain chemist?" Alex asked teasingly.

"Come on man." Rion said smirking. Alex laughed.

"I know that smile. I know when you're happy." Alex said to him smiling. "Megan is hot. When did you ask her?"

"Earlier in the kitchen." Rion said.

"Where you taking her?" Alex asked.

"Che'Moname." Rion said.

"Whoa. Fancy." Alex said to him. Remy pops his head into the dojo.

"So, I hear you are having dinner with the new chemist?" Remy asked in his Cajun accent. Rion smirked.

"Yes he is. She is so hot." Alex said.

"Hot like fire on this Cajun's tongue." Remy said as Alex chuckled.

"You two are immature." Rion said smirking.

"Oh but that smirk on your face tells a different story my friend." Remy said.

"You like the chemist." Alex sang playfully as Remy chuckles. Rion shook his head smiling.

"Like I said, immature." Rion said pushing the punching bag back towards the wall. "Look, I'm taking her out to dinner, we're going to have a nice time and see what happens after that."

"Would you screw her on the first date?" Remy asked.

"I don't kiss and tell." Rion said as both Remy and Alex sighed. Rion smirked.

"You've never slept with a woman the first time you met her?" Alex asked.

"No. That's what you would do with a prostitute and I don't sleep with prostitutes. Besides, a woman, a well-educated woman like Megan deserves the finer things in life. I'm gonna be that man to give it to her." Rion told them.

"I hear that brother." Remy said high fiving him.

"Damn I'm jealous." Alex said.

"Why?" Remy asked.

"Here I am falling over myself to impress my girl when Mr. Smooth here doesn't even bat an eye lash and asks a hot girl out." Alex said.

"The difference is that you already have Emma. I'm still courting Ms. Goodwyn." Rion said.

"He's got a point." Remy said.

"Speaking of which, I need to get ready. Alex, lock up." Rion said joking out of the dojo.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex said watching him. The truth was he was a little jealous of Rion. It's not that he doesn't have a girlfriend. He does and her name is Emma. The problem is that he wants to make their relationship official while Emma isn't so sure. Could their relationship survive?


	8. Ring Shopping

X3

Chapter Eight: Ring Shopping

Emma's black beamer roars through the highway. She and Logan left the mansion to go ring shopping. Emma smiled as her car sped through the for her there weren't that many cars on the highway. Logan looked out the window enjoying the ride. He liked that she drove fast. Just like Scott's motorcycle. He was looking out the window thinking. He wasn't sure if this was just throwing caution into the wind or what but all he knew was that he loved Ororo wanted her to be his forever. He wasn't sure if she'd even want to get married but here he was in Emma's car on their way to pick out a ring. She could sense Logan thinking a mile a minute and knew what he was thinking about but decided to ask him despite being able to read his mind.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Emma asked. Logan looked over at her knowing she could read his thoughts.

"Just thinking about Roh." Logan responds.

"You're worried she won't want to marry you?" Emma asked him.

"Something like that." Logan told her.

"Well, I know Roh and I know when she's happy. You make her happy Logan. She loves you and you love her. That's all that matters." Emma told him.

"I wish it were that easy." Logan told her.

"It is that easy. Look, Roh is going to want to marry you. Now let's get this ring." Emma told him.

"Ok. Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Emma asked.

"How come you won't marry Alex?" Logan asked her. She was silent for a moment. She hadn't told anyone about her background. Alex doesn't even know much about his past.

"When I was younger my sister and I were really close. Then she was killed and my parents' divorce followed. They argued a lot after she died and a lot of it was about our mutant abilities. I hated the arguing. It was painful for me. Professor Xavier came to my house sometime later. He took me away. Apart of me is happy because I didn't have to listen to their arguing all the time. On the other hand, I miss them and I miss my sister." Emma told him.

"Sorry for your lost." Logan said to her. Emma nods. "You won't marry Alex because it would remind you of your parents' marriage?"

"Something like that." Emma said smirking.

"You know you and Alex were made for each other. He loves you." Logan told her.

"I know." Emma said as she continued driving.

"Do you love him?" Logan asked him. He knew she did. From what he could tell, both embraced each other and loved each other but something had changed. They've been arguing behind closed doors. Logan knew she loved him but Alex wanted more and she wasn't ready.

"I do." Emma said as she pulled off the highway onto the local street.

"You're scared that you're marriage to Alex will end up like your parents?" Logan asked her. Emma glanced over at him and then turned away. "Emma, you're not your parents. I can see how much you two love each other. Don't be afraid to take that leap." He told her. Emma smiled at him.

"Logan I appreciate your comments. I'm just nod ready." Emma said to him.

"Promise me something?" He asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Promise me you will at least think about it?" Logan asked her. She nods.

"We're here." She said having stopped the car in front of an elegant looking jewelry shop. Emma appreciated Logan's comments but she wasn't quite ready to deal with her love life. She was here to help him pick out an engagement ring. They both got out of the car and walked into the shop.

"Hello." Said the salesman.

"Hi. My friend and I would like to see your engagement rings please." Emma said politely.

"Sure right this way." Salesman said. The gentlemen looked to be a white male in his mid to late thirties, blond hair, blue eyes and was very feminine. Logan thought he was gay. Emma smirks and saying of course he is. They followed him to the display case were the engagement rings sat in the display cases. "So how much were you looking to spend?" The salesman asked. Emma and Logan looked at each other. Ever since the events of Alkali Lake, the professor had given Logan a bank card to use. He paid his faculty to teach. Logan was faculty.

"Fourteen hundred." Emma said. Logan turned to her. He really didn't know how much to spend.

"It's so nice that you two are dating." Said the salesman.

"Oh we're not together. He's like my brother in law or will be." Emma corrected.

"Yeah she's helping me pick out the engagement ring." Logan told him.

"Oh. So sorry." The salesman said. "My apologies."

"No problem." Emma said.

"Let me show these lovely beauties here." The salesman said. He showed them a case filled with beautiful 14 karat gold and silver rings. "This one looks good." The ring he showed them had a diamond in it. The band was silver.

"This is nice." Logan said looking at the ring.

"It's pretty." Emma said making an ugly face. She wasn't too fond of that particular ring.

"How about this one?" The salesman said.

"No." Emma said. Then she spots the ring. It's a silver band with two diamonds in it. "Oh my god!" She squealed excitedly. "This is the ring." She said pointing to the one on the right.

"Wow." Logan said. He was just as amazed at the ring as she was. "This is beautiful."

"You're damn right it is." She said picking up the ring and looking it over. The ring was exquisite enough that it almost made her change her mind about getting married. Almost.

"Do you think Roh will like it?" Logan asked.

"She'll love it." Emma said. "How much is this one?" He asked.

"This one is twelve hundred." The salesman said.

"Great. We'll take it." Emma said. Logan nods.

"Wonderful." The salesman said as he took ring out and went in the back to get a box for it.

"See look you saved money." Emma said. Logan sighs.

The salesmen came back with the ring neatly placed in its box. He put the box in a small back. Logan gave the salesman his bank card to complete the purchase. Once done they left the store.

Sitting in the kitchen table drinking tea is Rogue. Since learning that a cure for mutation exist, she's been thinking, contemplating on whether or not to take the cure. Some would call her a coward for wanting the cure. Others wouldn't blame her. Rogue's mutant ability renders her unable to touch a person's bare skin without hurting them. This is a hard thing for her to deal with him. Not many others could understand where she was coming from. She desperately wanted to know what it was like to touch and feel the warmth of another person. It was killing her that she couldn't be closer to Bobby. Thankfully he didn't pressure her into a more physical relationship but that doesn't mean that she didn't want a physical relationship either. She finds herself sometimes feeling jealous of John and Kitty or Peter and Jubilee. Both couples could touch each other all they wanted. It was painful to watch.

John enters the kitchen heading for the fridge. He sees Rogue deep in thought. Apart of him felt sorry for her because of she couldn't be intimate with Bobby or no one else for that matter. The other part of him hated the fact that she wanted the cure. Mutants weren't diseases. He decided to talk to her for a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John asked her.

"What?" Rogue asked. She hadn't heard him too deep in her thoughts.

"Penny for your thought." John asked. She didn't respond. "You thinking about taking the cure?" He asked.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked.

"Yes." John said sitting down across the table from her.

"Should I get the cure?" She asked him.

"What do you think you should do?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I love being a mutant but hate not being able to touch anyone without hurting them. I love Bobby and we can't be closer and it bothers me. I just don't know what to do." Rogue sighed.

"I can't say I understand what your going through but you have to do what's going to be best for you. No one else." John told her.

"If I do get the cure then I won't be welcomed back at the Xavier institute anymore and I love it here." Rogue said.

"Listen, no one is going to kick you out because you got cured. The professor won't get rid of you that easily besides you still have friends here who care about you. Think about what you want and then decide." He told her.

"Thanks John." Rogue said smiling. She was thankful to have friends like him.

"No problem." He said getting up and leaving Rogue to her thoughts.

There's a knock at her door. Ororo had woken up from her nap. She had made herself some tea and is reading on her bed when she heard the knock.

"Come in." Ororo said as Kurt came in.

"Hello Ororo." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt, come in." Ororo said.

"How are you holding up?" Kurt asked her sitting on the bed.

"I'm doing better thanks." Ororo said smiling. She always loved her talks with Kurt. He's so insightful and always sees the good in everything and everyone. It was enduring to her.

"I know that you're experiencing the symptoms of pregnancy." He said to her. Ororo looked away.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Doesn't take a genious to figure out that your pregnant." Kurt said to her. Ororo doesn't respond. "Does Logan know?"

"No. Not yet." Ororo told him.

"Why not?" Kurt asked her.

"Because I'm scared he'll leave me." Ororo said to him.

"No he won't." Kurt assured her.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Ororo said.

"That's because everyone is smart enough to see that but you." Kurt told her. Ororo sighs.

"You don't understand. My relationship with Logan took off. It happened so fast and I wouldn't change anything. It's just now that I'm with child, things have slowed down. I'm worried that he'd leave me to raise our child on my own." Ororo said.

"Logan seems to genuinely love and care about you. I don't think for one second that he would leave you. Besides, you won't raise your child alone. You've got Rion, Jean, Scott, Megan, Remy, Alex, Emma, the Professor and you've got me. I'm sure the teens would baby sit a time or two." He said as Ororo smiled at him.

"Thank you for making me smile." She said to him. "I needed that."

"No problem." Kurt said to her. His statement made her chuckle. The two continued talking.

In the kitchen, Jean is making formulae for little Nathan. Kitty and Jubilee come into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Hi Dr. Summers."

"Hey girls." Jean said.

"Making formulae for the little tyke huh?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. I only breast feed in the morning." Jean said.

"If you want we could babysit. He's too cute." Jubilee cooed.

"Well I appreciate it. I will keep that in mind." Jean said.

"Is Ms. Monroe ok?" Kitty asked.

"She's fine. Why?" Jean asked.

"Well it's just that she's been sick and we're concerned for her." Jubilee said.

"Girls I know you're worried for her but she's fine. She's just been experiencing morning sickness." Jean said and immediately regretted her words. She let it slip.

"Morning sickness only happens when a woman is preg..." Kitty said before a look of shock came over her face. "Ms. Monroe is pregnant!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes and you two cannot tell anyone understood?" Jean asked more as a request than a favor.

"Yes!" They said in unison. Both girls ran out of the kitchen excitedly. Jean wondered of she had made a mistake revealing that Ororo is pregnant.


	9. The Date

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Nine: The Date

Rion and Megan had gotten dressed for their first official date. Megan is dressed in a beautiful brown spaghetti strap dress with brown low heels. The dress shows off her curvaceous body while her dark hair flows down to her shoulders. She's got it curled. Rion is dressed in a nice grey suit with grey slacks. His hair has since grown a few inches so he gave himself a shave. It wasn't just his hair that grew a few inches, he also grew facial hair. He grew a gotee. Megan found it sexy. He shaved his head down to the crew cut look but kept the gotee. He just gave it a shape up. Once dressed, both made their way down the stairs.

"Wow." Emma said as she and Logan came back into the mansion. Both Rion and Megan smiled. "You two look hot." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Megan said smiling.

"So you two are going on your official date huh?" Logan asked. He knew both liked each other.

"Yes." Rion said putting Megan's jacket on her like a gentlemen.

"Where you two going?" Scott asked.

"Che'Moname." Rion told them. "Then to a movie."

"OOH fancy." Emma said.

"Have fun." Scott told them.

"We will." Megan said as Rion held the door open for her. They left the mansion. Rion held the door open for her as she climbed into the passenger seat of his car. He climbed into the driver's side and drove off.

"What is that?" Scott asked spotting the jewelry bag with the engagement ring in it.

"Oh this is Logan's engagement ring for Roh." Emma said.

"Em, don't say that too loud. I don't want anyone to know yet." Logan said.

"Know what?" Jean asked.

"Check this out." Emma said. "Show them Logan." She told him. Logan pulled out the box with the engagement ring in it. He opened it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Scott whispered.

"That is so perfect for her. She's going to love it." Jean said smiling.

"Really you think she'll like it?" Logan asked.

"She's going to love it." Jean said smiling.

"Yeah man, that's a beautiful…" Scott said but is cut off because Ororo comes down the stairs.

"Shit!" Logan said as he quickly closed the jewelry box and shoved it back into the bag. He hid the box in his jacket pocket before Ororo could see it.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Jean asked.

"Oh I wanted to help with dinner. I'm tired of being in my room." Ororo told them.

"How you feeling darling?" Logan asked trying to distract her.

"I'm better hone thanks." She said going over to kiss his lips. She didn't even see the little bag in his pocket.

"Emma and I will help you." Jean said she taking both Emma and Jean's hands leading them to the kitchen. Logan sighed. Scott smiled. He headed for the professor's office while Logan jogged up to the bedroom he shared with Ororo to hide the ring.

Rion and Megan arrived at the restaurant called Che'Moname. It's a very elegant Italian restaurant. Rion had only been there once before that was a business dinner. When they arrived, Rion gave his keys to the valet who gave Rion a ticket for his car. He and Megan made their way into the restaurant. The greeter stands near the front of the restaurant to welcome them.

"Good evening sir, madam, how may I help you?" The greeter said. The greeter a small petite looking man with a feminine complex is wearing the standard work uniform.

"Table for two please." Rion said.

"Do you have a reservation?" The greeter asked.

"Yes. The reservation is under Orion Monroe." Rion said.

"Ok, Monroe. Ah yes here we are. Right this way please." The greeter said taking two menus from the menu stand then taking the couple to a table by the window. Rion held out Megan's chair as she sat down.

"Thank you." Megan said smiling.

"You welcome." Rion said smiling as he sat opposite her.

"The waiter will be over in a minute to take you're orders. Please take a moment to look over the menu." The greeter said.

"Thank you." Megan said. Rion nods. The greeter smiles before walking away. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Rion said to her. "It's not as beautiful as you." Rion said smoothly. Megan smiled. She wasn't shy by any means but the setting was so romantic.

"You look good yourself." She told him smiling.

"Why thank you beautiful." Rion said back smiling back.

"So, have you been here before?" She asked him.

"Yes. I was here with my trainers and the president of the UFC. We were discussing an upcoming fight." Rion told her.

"So it is true that you spent the first ten years of your life in Japan?" Megan asked him.

"Yes. The night my parents died I was born. I ended up in a school for kids where the instructors not only taught school subjects but taught martial arts as well." Rion told her. Megan looked at him intrigued by him.

"So you already had a vast knowledge of martial arts before coming to the US?" she asked.

"Yes." Rion said to her.

"When did you come to the Institute?" She asked.

"I was about ten years old. The professor told me about my sister. When I got there, she did not like me one bit." Rion told her.

"Roh told me a little about it but I never understood why she was so mad at you." Megan said.

"Well, after our parents died, Roh wasn't able to grieve like a normal child would so she kept all that anger and grief inside. When I got there, she began to let out her anger and it was directed at me." Rion told her.

"So you were her punching bag." She said.

"Yep. It bothered me because I wanted to have a normal sibling relationship with her but she made it difficult." He said to her. "Sometimes I'd be in my room crying because all I wanted was to be closer to my sister and it didn't happen."

"I can imagine. I know Roh and she can be stubborn." Megan said.

"Yes she can. It took me nearly dying to get her to let go of her anger." Rion said to her.

"Now that she has, I'll bet you two are closer?"

"Yeah and it's a great feeling to have the only blood relative close to me. Well that is until Evan showed up." Rion said as he and Megan chuckled.

"MMM the food looks devine. What would you recommend?" Megan asked.

"I like the pasta primavera." Rion told her.

"I will try the Lasagna Alforno." Megan said.

The waiter comes over.

"Sir and Madam, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Ladies first." Rion said to her.

"I'll have the Lasagna Alforno and a glass of white wine please." Megan said.

"Very well." The waiter said writing down the order. "And for you sir."

"I will have the pasta primavera and white wine as well." Rion said handing him the menu. The waiter wrote down their orders.

"Very fine choices. I will be back with your orders." The waiter said then walking away.

"So when did you start competing in the UFC?" Megan asked.

"Right after high school, I spent most of my childhood training in the martial arts and then I focused on competing. I had about ten amateur fights before I went pro. I've only lost once." Rion told her. Suddenly a commotion is heard behind them. The guy is drunk. He's making a scene which is embarrassing his wife. He's freaking Megan out. Rion knew he had to say something.

"Fuck you, fuckin bitch." The man swears his words are slurred due to the alcohol.

"Harold, why do you always have to make a scene?" Wife asks.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" He screams getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. He backs up and nudges Rion's chair.

"Excuse me." Rion said turning to look up at the drunk man.

"The fuck you lookin at motherfucker." Harold said.

"Don't not bump my chair." Rion said firmly.

"Or what fucker." Harold asked nudging the chair again.

"You should stop doing that while you can still walk out of here." Rion warned him.

"Whatchu gonna do faggot." Harold asked his words slurred. Rion rises out of his chair. "What boy? I'll kick your ass."

"You don't want to do this. Now's not the time to get hurt do we understand each other?" Rion said firmly staring into his eyes. Suddenly the man calmed down and backed away. "You should leave now."

"I'm gonna leave now." Harold said as he turns and heads for the door. Harold's wife followed. Everyone clapped. Rion nods not really wanting the attention. He said back down.

"Sorry about that." Rion told her.

"Don't apologize. The guy was a real jerk. What did you do to him?" She asked intrigued. She knew one of Rion's gifts was telepathy and wondered what he had done to get that drunk man to leave on his own.

"I simply convinced him to leave." Rion said then winking at her. They both laughed.

Logan finds Ororo sitting on the veranda outside thinking. From where she is sitting, the moonlight cascades off her face beautifully. She looked like heaven to him. He smiled thanking the good lord for bringing a woman like Ororo into his life. He could tell she was deep in thought. He makes his way over to her.

"Hey my sexy lady." Logan said smirking at her. Ororo turns to him smiling. Jean and Emma took over for her while cooking.

"Hey my hunky man." Ororo said smiling. Logan smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. She leans into him.

"How you feeling babe?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine, just a little under the weather." Ororo said smirking at her own pun. Logan knew better. He suspected she was pregnant but since she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, he wouldn't bring it up. "Where did you disappear to earlier?"

"Oh uh I was helping Emma with something." Logan lied. Well that wasn't entirely a lie. What was the lie was the fact that he was helping Emma when in fact she was helping him pick out a ring for Ororo.

"Oh." Ororo said.

"What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?" Logan asked.

"Thinking." Ororo said.

"About?" Logan asked.

"You know a little of this a little of that." She said chuckling.

"Oh I see, the usual?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ororo said smiling. Logan leaned his forehead on the top of her head. "Tell me what's really going on with you?" He asked her softly.

"Nothing. It's just well. I'm a little worried." Ororo said.

"Worried about what?" Logan asked her softly kissing the top of her head.

"About us." She said. Logan picked is head up off of hers.

"What about us?" He asked. Ororo didn't say anything. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, of course not." Ororo assured him. "I'm just worried that you'd leave me." Ororo revealed to him. She sat up from his embrace. Logan stared at her for a moment. He loved her and worried that she wouldn't want to marry him. Meanwhile, here she was wondering if he would leave her.

"Ororo, look at me." Logan told her. She turned to him. "I love you so much. There is no way in hell that I'm leaving a beautiful, sexy vibrant woman like you. You mean the world to me and I can't picture my life without you in it. So don't worry about my leaving you because that ain't happening." He told her. Ororo smiled. Logan smiled.

"You promise?" Ororo said.

"I promise." He said as they leaned in a kissed each other. Ororo's stomach made gurgling sound. Both bust out laughing. "Someone's hungry."

"I suppose I am." Ororo said chucking.

"Come on. I smell dinner." Logan said as the two made their way into the kitchen. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Sitting at the teens table are Evan, Theresa, John, Kitty, Peter, Jubilee, Bobby and Rogue. Everyone was chatting about everything and anything. The only one who hadn't spoken was Rogue. She was still contemplating taking the cure. The others noticed her quiet demeanor and wanted to know what she was thinking. Of course John already knew.

"Hey y'all check it out. Cousin Rion is on a date with the chemist teacher Dr. Goodwyn." Evan said.

"That's my uncle." John said proudly.

"Think he might get laid tonight?" Evan asked.

"Sensi doesn't strike me as the type to have sex on the first date." Peter said.

"Then it'll be the third date." Evan said. Kuhn high fives him. Ororo looked over giving them stern looks. Both stopped smiling quickly.

"I don't think Dr. Goodwyn is that kind of woman." Theresa said.

"Yeah she's the sophisticated type." Jubilee said. "What do you think Rogue?" She asked her. Rogue didn't respond. She was too deep in thought. The others gave her confused look then looked over at Bobby. Bobby shook his head.

"Hey Rogue what's going on?" Evan asked. She looked over at him and shook her head but didn't respond.

"You ok sis?" Jubilee asked. She considered Rogue to be her sister since they were friends. She felt the same about Kitty and Theresa.

"I'm fine." Rogue told her.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Kitty asked her. She knew how Rogue felt and would support her decision no matter what.

"No nothing I want to talk about." Rogue said to them.

"Look Rogue, we all know that you're thinking about getting the cure. No one would blame you if you did." Evan told her. He was well aware of her abilities and it was the reason he hadn't touched her but he still liked her as a friend.

"Yeah we're here for you." Kitty told her.

"Guys I appreciate the support but I'm still undecided. I just don't know what to do." Rogue told them. "Right now I don't want to talk about it. So can we just drop it and eat dinner?"

"Sure." Kitty said as the group continued eating quietly.

After eating dinner, Rion had driven the car down ten blocks towards the movie theatre. Megan wanted to see a romantic comedy. Rion was ok with that. Besides, romantic movies gave him ideas on how to romance a woman. He parked the car and both got out then headed into the movie theatre. This bar was a great first date. He held out his arm for her. She accepted wrapping hers around his. Both made their way into the theatre lobby. Rion paid for the tickets to the movie.

"I heard this movie was good." Megan said.

"I guess we'll find out." He said as they made their way to the concession counter.

"Hi can I help you?" The female clerk asked.

"Yes, can I get a large popcorn and a large coke?" Rion asked.

"Coming right up." The clerk said as she went to get the popcorn. Megan smirked. The only reason Rion brought a big popcorn was so they could share it together. Very romantic.

"So, you went to college with Jean and my sister huh?" Rion asked her.

"Yes." Megan said.

"Tell me something, how much trouble did Jean and Roh get into while in college?" Rion asked smirking. Megan laughs.

"Oh we got into some trouble back in the day. I remember when we were pledging our fraternity, Jean, Roh and I had to run around in our underwear holding plastic penises screaming _'We love weeners.' _In front of the whole school." Megan said as Rion laughed.

"No way." Rion said chuckling.

"Yes. The guys hoot and hollered while the girls cheered." Megan said as they laughed. "Needless to say we got in."

"I wish I could've seen that." Rion said as the clerk brought the popcorn and soda to them. He paid for the food and them they headed into the theatre where the movie they are to see. They found a nice cozy spot in the middle. They had ten minutes before the movie starts and wanted to continue their talk. "So any more funny stories I can use against...I mean laugh at?" He asked as Megan laughed.

"Well, the is the wolopalooza night." Megan said.

"What's that?" Rion asked.

"Well, it's the one night that happens after midterms. At our college we all got stinking drunk and wile out. Roh and Jean got so wasted, both ended making out for like five minutes before they ran into the bathroom and puked their guts out." Megan said smirking.

"No way?" Rion asked shocked that his sister and Jean did that.

"Yep. It was so funny. The next day they acted like nothing had ever happened." Megan told him.

"You do realize your giving ammunition to use against them right?" He asked laughing.

"Oh I know. The crap they use to pull against me. I say use it." She said.

"What kind of stunts did they pull against you?" Rion asked. He liked hearing this stuff about his sister and Jean. He didn't know Jean was a party animal.

"They spiked the egg nog during a Christmas party on dorm and got me drunk. They stole my clothes while I was in the shower and I had to run to my room but naked. They switched my term paper of Martin Luther King jr. With Adolph Hitler."Megan said as Rion chuckled. Megan laughed to. The incidents involving Jean and Ororo was her gettin back at them for pulling pranks on her. "Our friendship was built on pranks and the fact that we are well...you know." Megan told him. He knew what she met. Mutants.

"Wow, I had no idea that my sister and Jean were party animals." Rion said chuckling.

"They never told you about their college days?" She asked.

"No. Jean can be a stick in the mud sometimes and Roh is stern." Rion said.

"I tell you what, you can get them back. You can tell Logan and Scott about their little make out session during our junior year." Megan told smiling.

"Oh yeah." Rion said.

"I'm having fun. Thank you for this evening." She said softly.

"The pleasure was all mine." Rion said as they looked into eachol other's eyes. Rion leans over Megan, his face inches from hers. Their lips part as they begin kissing. The kiss is soft at first but Megan pulls him into a long lustful kiss. After a moment of tongue action, both part for air. Rion almost spilled the popcorn. "Wow."

"Diddo." She said. "That was some kiss."

"Yes it was." Rion said. He was aroused. So was she. Both had to do what they can to hide their erections. The lights dim and the movie begins to play. Rion puts his arm around her shoulder. Megan snuggles next I him while they both enjoyed the movie. When the movie was over, Rion drove back to the mansion. It was pretty late, the place was quiet. They headed upstairs.

"I had a lovely first date." Megan said holding his hand.

"Me to." Rion told her.

"I wanna thank you again." Megan said to him.

"It's my pleasure." Rion said. The two are silent for a moment. Neither were nervous but turned on. Rion wasn't sure if they should sleep together on the first date but couldn't help the growing bulge in his pants. Megan could tell he was turned on. She wanted him to. "I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend." He told.

"You wanna talk about that in my room?" She asked him.

"Ok." Rion said as Megan led him into her room. What is to come of their relationship?

A gathering of mutants, at least a hundred in number. One rather pathetic looking one, Jack Stove, who speaks with a Cockney accent, tries to silence the din.

"People, listen! This is about getting organized! We have to band together, show the Department of Mutant Affairs that we mean business!" Stove said to them.

PSYLOCKE, purple hair with a red tattoo over her left eye, shouts out from the crowd.

"They wanna exterminate us, Jack!" Psylocke yelled.

"The cure is voluntary, bets. No one is talking about extermination!" Stover said.

"No one ever talks about it." Came a Male voice. Suddenly, Magneto, dressed in a ratty black sweater and cape, stands. He wasn't alone. There are two younger mutants with him. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are the two with him. They are better known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Wanda's ability is chaos magic while Pietro has uncharted speed. They are also Magneto's children. Both had left home wanting to help their father with his mission. Once he had explained to them what he was out to accomplish, they were in. Pietro is happy to see his father while Wanda is still unsure but they are there to help him. "They just do it." Magneto strides to the front of the room, taking the stage as though he belongs there. "By all means, go about your lives. Ignore all of the many signs around you. Then they'll come for you, and the rest of us will be better off without you. And then you will realize, that while you sat here prattling on about committees and organizations and DMAs, the extermination had already begun." Magneto stares intensely into the audience. "Make no mistake, my brothers. The humans will draw first blood. When the air is still, and the night has fallen, there's only one question you must answer. Who will you stand with—the humans? Magneto sneers slightly. "Or us? Because there is no third choice. Choose now. Choose wisely. This is the beginning of the end, and your choice will make all the difference.

He strides off as quickly and suddenly as he began. In no time at all, Callisto and her gang are on his heels.

"You talk tough for a geezer in a cape." Callisto spoke openly.

Magneto turns to face her.

"You so proud of being a mutant, old man? Where's your mark?" Callisto asked.

Magneto smiles faintly and pulls up his sleeve.

"My dear, I have already been marked once." Magneto said. He shows her his serial number, from Auschwitz. "Let me assure you, no needle will ever touch my skin again."

Callisto shrugs and turns to Quill and Psylocke, the other members of the Omega gang.

"You punks know who you're talking to?" Pietro said.

Quill spikes up.

"Do you?" Quill said to him.

Wanda scoffs. Callisto gives a falsely sweet smile.

"Wanna know what I know? I know that you have chaos magic and sometimes can't control it. I also know that you have uncharted speed." Callisto said addressing the Maximoff siblings. Pietro's eyes narrow. Wanda frowns. Callisto smirks and continues, addressing Magneto.  
"And I know that you control metal. And that there's a hundred sixty five mutants in this room, none better than Class Three. Except for the six of us." She finished.

Magneto responds, politely bored.

"So you have talents." Magneto said. He begins to turn again, but he finds that Callisto once again blocks his way.

"That and more. I can tell you how many mutants are on this block. In this city." Callisto said.  
Magneto becomes intrigued. "This state."

"You sense other mutants and their powers?" Magneto asked He turns to Pietro. "A living Cerebro, would you believe it?" Pietro chuckles. Magneto told them everything about Charles Xavier and cerebro. Magneto turns back to Callisto. "Could you locate one for me?"

"Just tell me who and it's done." She said. Magneto smiled.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." Magneto said. He's just added three new members. Wanda smirked. 


	10. The Talk

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Ten: The Talk

Logan had woken up early. He wanted to talk to the professor, John, Rion and Scott about his plants to marry Ororo. He wanted to know what they thought on the situation. He especially wanted the opinions of Rion and John because if he and Ororo got married, they'd become family. Logan paces back and forth in the professor's study. Professor Xavier had alerted Rion, John and Scott to the meeting they'd be having in his office. All four walk into the professor's study.

"Logan, you wanted to see us?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

"What's this about?" Scott asked.

"Well uh, you guys are well aware of my feelings for Ororo." Logan said.

"Yeah we know you're hot for my mom, what's new?" John said earning playful slap from Rion who is smirking.

"Well, I've made a decision where our relationship is concerned and I wanted your opinion on it." Logan said. He glanced at Scott, the professor and Rion who knew exactly what he was going to say. The only one clueless was John. "Ok you three know what I'm going to say but John doesn't."

"Know what?" John asked.

"I'm going to ask Ororo to marry me." Logan said. John is shocked but smiling. Logan didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. All four are smiling. "So what are your thoughts on it?" He asked them.

"I happy that you're gonna make an honest woman out of Roh." Scott said teasingly. "Honestly man, I'm happy for you two. Really, she deserves to be happy."

"And that's something you've done for her since coming here." Professor Xavier said smiling.

"Mom always felt alone around here but not anymore. She has you to keep her company. I'm very excited for you two." John said.

"I agree. My sister deserves to be with someone she loves. You have my blessing." Rion told him. Logan sighed smiling.

"You have all of our blessings buddy." Scott said.

"Great thanks." Logan said.

"Did you buy the ring yet?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yes yesterday evening. Emma helped me pick it out." Logan told them. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box with the ring in it. He opened it.

"Woh, that's a nice ring Logan." John told him. Logan smiles.

"Yeah man very beautiful." Rion added.

"Very exquisite." Professor Xavier said.

"You think Roh will like it?" Logan asked.

"Yes she will." Scott said.

"She's going to love it." Rion said.

"Ma will go bananas for this ring." John said smiling.

"When are you going to propose?" Scott asked.

"Right now." Logan said smiling. "The girls should be in the kitchen right about now. No one say anything until I do it." He said.

"Let's go." John said as they headed towards the kitchen.

The next morning, the students gather for breakfast. Jean, Emma and Ororo had cooked. Megan hadn't gotten up yet. Jean, had fixed the kids a plate food. Ororo had fixed the girls and Alex before sitting down at the table with her plate of food. The three began talking.

"Is it me or did someone get lucky last night?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't me." Jean said. "Still re-cooperating from giving birth." Jean said. Emma laughed.

"It wasn't me. Too queasy to fuck." Ororo said.

"It wasn't me. Alex and I…well we haven't been intimate in a while." Emma said. Alex didn't even look up from his plate.

"So if it wasn't you, me, or Jean, then it had to be…" Ororo said realizing the only other faculty member that it could be is Megan. "Holy shit!" She whispered. "Megan got lucky last night." Just as she said that, Megan walks into the kitchen. She goes to put some food on a plate before heading to sit down next to the others. Jean and Emma chuckled. "So how was the date?" Ororo asked.

"It was great." Megan said smiling.

"I'll bet." Jean said as they chuckled.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Oh nothing. Jean's just referring to the rompus my brother gave you last night." Ororo said smirking. Emma and Jean laughed aloud.

"Oh my god you heard that?" Megan asked shocked. "I thought we were quiet."

"Not quiet enough I'm afraid." Alex said as the laughter continued.

"So you got lucky didn't you mona me?" Remy asked as he sat down at the table with Kurt. The ladies erupted in laughter. Megan's cheek turned red. Kurt smirked getting use to the atmosphere at the mansion.

Seated at the teens table are Evan, Theresa, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Peter and Jubilee. They had been listening to the conversation. Evan smirked silently cheering for his cousin.

"Did you guys hear that?" He whispered. "My cousin got lucky."

"Woh!" Peter said smiling. He and Evan high five each other. Rogue shook her head. She still wasn't in the mood to talk about her decision to get the cure. Kitty and Jubilee frowned.

"Where's John?" Jubilee asked.

"He was meeting with the professor. Not sure why?" Bobby said.

"Hey guys." John said coming into the kitchen. He grabbed some food putting it on a plate to sit down to breakfast.

"How was the meeting with the professor?" Kitty asked.

"Well it wasn't a meeting. Logan met with me, Scott, Rion and the professor." John said.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"You'll see." John said smiling. They looked at him wondering what Logan was up to.

Scott, Rion, Logan and the professor made their way into his kitchen. Scott fixed them a plate before sitting down next to Jean. The professor sat at the head of the table as usual. Rion sat down next to Megan. She blushed. Rion caught that and smiled. Logan said next to Ororo.

"So Rion that was quite the performance you and Megan put on last night." Scott said as the entire table erupted in laughter. Rion and Megan felt a little embarrassed.

"Jealous." Rion asked as everyone continued laughing.

"Hardly." Scott said. "Don't worry I'll be putting to Jean as soon as she's healed." He said the laughter continued.

"Jees, can we keep the conversation PG rated please?" Professor Xavier said. He turned to Logan who nods. He stands up.

"Uh can I have your attention please?" He asked as the room fell quiet. "I'm sure as you all know that Ororo and I have been together a little over a year. My life has changed for the better since meeting her and everyone here. I feel like I have a family here. A home, friends and a beautiful woman at my side. I never thought for a second that I'd feel this happy. You guys have made me happy. Ororo has made me happy." He said as Ororo was so touched by what he was saying. "Ororo would you stand up for me?" He asked her. She does. Everyone looked on sensing what was to come. "Ororo, I love you with all my heart. I would be happy man if you did me the honor of becoming my wife." He pulled the box out of his pocket. Ororo is surprised. He opened the ring box and she gasped. Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue all gasped when they saw the engagement ring. Megan was taken aback by how beautiful the ring looked. Logan was so nervous. He couldn't contain himself. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Ororo smiled happily.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Logan." Ororo said as everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Logan placed the ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. He pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to darling." Logan said to her. Alex is happy for the two but can't help but be jealous. Everyone's relationship was going well except his. Emma could hear his thoughts and tried to drown him out.

"Rogue will you slow down." Bobby asked her. She was walking face towards her room.

"Leave me alone Bobby." Rogue said as she hurried to her room.

"Come on talk to me." Bobby asked her.

"No." She said then slamming the door in his face. Bobby stood there hurt. He knew she wasn't mad at him but she couldn't touch him without hurting him. She hated it. She took it out on him. He put his head down and walked away. Evan is walking by and saw the commotion. He felt bad for Bobby. He's good guy that fell in love with a mutant who couldn't touch him. That had to be tough for him.

"Give her some time man. She'll be ok." Evan said to him. Bobby nods as the two head down the hall.

Ororo is back in her bathroom throwing up again. She thought she was doing so well having slept the whole night without puking. She figured the excitement about the proposal caused her to throw up again. Jean had brought her some of her favorite tea. She flushed the toilet and then washed out her mouth for like the umpteenth time. She then went back into her room sitting on her bed.

"Oh good god." Ororo said as she lies back down. There's a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. John comes into the room.

"Hey soon to be Mrs. Howlett." He said smiling going over to sit on the bed.

"Hi." Ororo said smiling. "It's Saturday, you she be outside enjoying yourself."

"I know but I wanted to check up on you." John told her. "How you feeling ma?" He asked.

"I'm fine honey. I'm just…" Ororo said.

"Pregnant. I know." John said. Ororo looked over at him wondering how he knew this.

"Who told you?" Ororo asked.

"Come on ma, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why you've been throwing up so much." John told her. "It can't be the food because you, Ms. Frost, Dr. Summers and Dr. Goodwyn can cook." Ororo laughed. "It was only a matter of time before he knocked you up." Ororo chuckled as she playfully pushed John. John laughed.

"How do you feel about me and Logan getting married and having children?" She asked him. John thought about it for a moment. Ororo wasn't his birth mother but he loved her like she was and would do anything for her.

"I like Logan a lot. He's a cool guy and would make a great dad. I love you ma and I want you to be happy. I know that I'm not your biological son but I love you no matter what." John said as Ororo smiled.

"I love you to baby." Ororo said to him.

"I'm looking forward to being a big brother." John told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. If it's a girl, I'm gonna take her to places."

"Where would you take her?" Ororo asked.

"Beauty pageants." John said as Ororo chuckled. "Yeah, I'd let compete. She'd have your beauty cause I can't picture her having Logan's competing in a pageant, it would be weird." He continues as Ororo continues laughing. "If it's a boy, I'm gonna teach my little bro to shoot hoops, we'll play baseball and I'll even take him to see football games. It's gonna be awesome." He said smiling.

"That sounds good to me." She said laughing.

"Hey ma?" John asked.

"Hmm." Ororo said.

"Can I ask you a question?" John asked.

"Mm-hm." Ororo responds.

"How come you haven't told Logan you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Well I was worried that he'd leave me but now that we're engaged, I can tell him." She said to him.

"He's not leaving you ma. He loves you way too much." John said. He looked over at her. "You sure you're ok?" He asked sounding very much an the overprotective son.

"I'm fine honey. Just need to relax." Ororo said. "Go have fun." She said smiling.

"Ok. I'll check on you later." John said standing up off the bed. He goes over to Ororo, leans down and gently kisses her check. She smiled at the gesture. "Later ma."

"Later honey." She said as he left her room. "Ororo closed her eyes hoping to at least get a nap in without being disturbed. She was tired of everyone asking if she was ok but it was great to know that they cared. She let the slumber take over her.

In the professor's study, Scott, Alex and Rion are with the Professor listening to the news. The reporter went on about the cure and even replayed the press conference Mr. Worthington had yesterday. All four were watching carefully. Rion and Alex were in their gi's since they had time before their first class, they'd check in with the professor. Rion is the first to speak.

"I still don't get how they create a cure." Rion said aloud.

"Their trying to make us extinct." Alex said.

"This pisses me off." Scott said.

"Can they actually change the genetic code in a mutant professor?" Alex asked.

"Well their scientists. They can manipulate the genetic code of humans and mutants alike." Professor Xavier said to him.

"Any news from Hank about the cure?" Rion asked.

"No but he's informed me that he is going to be visiting to the facility to get a better look at where the cure is held." Professor Xavier said.

"I get the feeling things will get worse before they get better." Scott said. "Magneto won't take this lying down. He's sure to have a plan up his sleeves."

"Yeah and we'll be here to stop them." Rion said.

"We must be ready for whatever comes." Professor Xavier said. All three nodded.


	11. Hank McCoy

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Eleven: Hank McCoy

Henry McCoy who also goes by the knick name Hank, is in a car heading to meet the helicopter which will be transporting him to Alcatraz. He thought back to his visit yesterday to the Xavier institute. It had been about twenty years since he'd been at the mansion. He started out as one of the first mutants to stay at the institute and was one of the original members of the Xmen team. One might say he was a member of the first class of students at the institute.

Hank first discovered his mutation as a boy and noticed his feet were growing out abnormally. To hide his feet, Hank would keep his shoes on and would not interact with other children. He usually kept to himself and was often teased for it. It wasn't until he was much older where his parents discovered he was a mutant. They kept it a secret from everyone. Despite his growing mutation, Hank was a brilliant kid. He graduated junior high school and went straight to high school. He didn't like it in fact he at one point stopped going. Professor Xavier had found him using cerebro and paid his family a visit. He explained to Hank that like him he's a mutant and runs a school for gifted students. Hank was intrigued and begged his folks to let him attend Professor Xavier's school. His parents readily accepted.

Once he arrived at the school, Hank loved it quickly becoming one of Professor Xavier's best students. He even helped Xavier maintain the X-jet and fought alongside of his team. He even helped take care of the kids when they were sick. While his mutation continued growing, Hank didn't mind it because he knew he was in a safe place. His mutation would not be an issue because he wasn't the only mutant at the institute.

Hank was around before Scott, Alex, Jean, Ororo, Rion and Emma all first got there. In fact was the one who helped take care of them when they arrived. He would help them with their homework and held study groups to help them out. Hank even helped with Ororo and Rion's sibling relationship or lack thereof. At the time Ororo couldn't stand the site of her brother and Hank tried to talking to her but she was stubborn and didn't want him around. As much as he loved his time at the institute, he had to move on with his career.

Hank was accepted at Harvard University where he continued on studying science, biochemistry and genetics. He also studied medicine and mathematics and is a lover of art. He graduated college with top honors and earned his doctorate's degree. He went back to the institute to assist the professor in various ways at the mansion. Before Jean he was the resident doctor and taught math to the students. Hank then left the institute to focus on his career.

Despite his inhuman appearance, he is a brilliant man of the arts and sciences; he is a world authority on biochemistry and genetics and brilliant mind. He is also an activist for the mutant community thus the reason he was hired by the president to begin with. He has certainly come along way.

The car pulls up to the driveway near the building next the hanger. He got out of his car and headed into the headed for the helicopter. The helicopter took him to the Alcatraz facility. It use to be a prison but is now the science lab facility. The helicopter lands. Hank McCoy exits, as Kavita Rao moves forward to greet him.

"Dr. McCoy. So glad you could make it." Kavita greets him.

"Thank you for having me, Dr. Rao." Henry greets her back.

"Right this way." Kavita said escorting him. She leads him inside. Kavita leads Hank down a hall. "You know, Dr. McCoy, I wrote my thesis on your theory of genetic combination.

"I'm flattered." Henry said to her smiling.

They stop outside a room with a viewing window. Hank looks inside, sees Leetch playing video games. The room is pure white.

"I never had a subject quite like this. I heard the staff calling him by some nickname." Henry asked.

Kavita sighs.

"I've tried to stop them. But from your experience, I'm sure you understand how these things take on a life of their own." Kavita explained

"That's why I brought it up." Henry said.

"The staff have been firmly instructed never to call him Leech to his face, or where he can hear them." Kavita

"And you really think he'll never know?" Henry asked.

"I can hope." Kavita said to him.

"There's that word again. Hope." Henry said.

Pause.

"Why don't we say hello?" Kavita asked. Henry nods. Kavita opens the door. In Jimmy's room, he's playing video games. She pokes her head in. "Jimmy?" Jimmy looks over his shoulder.

"Hey Veeda." Jimmy said.

"He calls you Veeda." Henry said a little amused.

Kavita chuckles.

"Jimmy, this is Dr. Hank McCoy. He's from the government." Kavita explains.

"Hi." Jimmy said.

Henry steps a little closer and extends his hand to shake Jimmy's. Slowly, it becomes a normal human hand. Henry looks at it, transfixed.

"Sorry. I can't…" Jimmy starts to say.

"It's quite alright, Jimmy." Henry said to him.

Kavita smiles.

"And there's that word again. Hope." Kavita repeats Henry's words back to him.

She checks her watch.

"I should be heading back to the city now. If we're done here?" Kavita said to her.

Henry comes out of a trance.

"Oh. Yes, all right." Henry said to her.

Henry steps away. His hand reverts to its blue self.

"It was good to meet you, Jimmy." Henry said to the young boy.

"You, too." Jimmy said to him.

Henry follows Kavita out. They leave the facility. Henry was amazed at the young boy. Could he really be the cure to mutant salvation? 


	12. The Mutant Cure

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twelve: The Mutant Cure

The mutant cure. Some call it the salvation to mutant kind while others call it a course. Most mutants wanted to take the cure because it met they'd be free from persecution. No one would blame them. Taking the cure would mean that they would be able to lead normal lives. These particular mutants wanted to get rid of their mutations.

On the other hand, others were against taking the cure and felt they'd be cowards if they did. They liked being a mutant and even though they would want to live equally with humans, they would not want to change who they are. So they'd rebel against it.

There were some mutants who felt insulted by the cure. It met that they were being considered diseases. That what they are is nothing more than a disease. This was not true. They were born this way. They couldn't help it. Like most mutants, they would rebel against getting the cure.

Kavita and the other scientist uses Jimmy's ability as way to cure mutantswatched built a serum using his blood. They kept him hidden for his safety. There are others would want to kill him. They had to protect him. It was odd that he's a mutant who could cure other mutants. Even he thought it was odd. Jimmy is just a simple boy who like most boys loves video games, sports and toys. Now he's the key to mutants salvation.

One of the mutants who is at the heart of the cure controversy is fellow mutant Warren Worthington the third. His father Warren Sr. is the one funding the project. He makes his way into the lab with his father. Since learning he was a mutant, Warren thought he had disappointed his father but then his father started funding to cure mutation. Warren at one point thought it was a good idea to get the cure. He realized he was doing this to make his father happy. It occurred to him that his father didn't love him. He only cared to cure him. He thought Warren had a disease but Warren didn't. He enters the lab. He had tried several times to talk to his father about the cure but Mr. Worthington wouldn't listen. Warren Worthington Jr. stands by the window, watching the cityscape. Kavita enters.

"Is Dr. McCoy going to be a problem?" Mr. Worthington asks.

"I don't think so. He seems…conflicted. His political views are at odds with his more…personal issues." Kavita explains.

"Indeed." Mr. Worthington said.

A technician calls from the far side of the room.

"Mr. Worthington, sir. He's arrived." The technician said.

"Good. Bring him in." Mr. Worthington told him.

Kavita touches Worthington's arm, lightly.

"Are you sure you want to start with him?" Kavita asked.

"I think it's important, yes." Mr. Worthington said. He was certain he wanted his son to be the first to get the cure. He loved his son but thought his mutation was a disease that needed curing.

She goes off to prepare for the procedure, as two orderlies bring in Warren III, as attractive as his youth had hinted.

"Hello Warren." Kavita greets him. 

Warren nods. Worthington clasps his shoulders.

"How are you, son? Did you sleep well?" Mr. Worthington asks smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Warren responds. He wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm proud of you for doing this. You know that." Mr. Worthington told him.

Warren nods again as he shrugs off his bulky overcoat, and then pulls his shirt over his head. A harness restrains his wings. The orderlies guide him to a restraining table, now in an upright position that will allow Warren to remain standing. The orderlies strap him onto the table. Kavita approaches him, a needle and syringe in hand.

"The transformation can be a little jarring." Kavita explains. 

Warren swallows. 

"Dad, can we—can we talk about this for a sec?" Warren asks. "Dad, please can we talk about this?" Warren asked.

"We talked about it, son. We agreed." Mr. Worthington said not listening to him. Warren squirms. "It'll all be over soon."

Kavita swabs his arm with alcohol.

"Wait, just wait a minute!" Warren begged. Kavita looks up, taken slightly aback.

"Warren, calm down! Relax, son." Mr. Worthington said.

"I—no…I can't do this!" Warren said panicking. 

He struggles, breaking the harness and restraints holding him back. The orderlies fly away, and his wings extend to their full span. Kavita and Worthington step back. Warren pants and looks at his father.

"It's a better life, Warren. It's what we all want." Mr. Worthington told him.

"No, Dad. It's what you want." Warren told him. He had made up his mind. He didn't want the cure. He liked his wings. He liked soring in the air. He liked flying. He rips the straps off of his arms getting loose. In an instant, Warrant's wings came to life. Warren charges forward and toward the window.

"Warren! NO!" Mr. Worthington screams.

Warren crashes through the glass, falling at first, and then flying. Warren flies over the crowd and away. He flies past the bridge, and over Alcatraz. Jimmy watches as an angel flies away and is amazed at his wings.

A government convoy travels down the highway. In a secure truck, a guard patrols the hall. Inside one of the cells is the president of the United States.

"Let me out of here! God damn it, do you know who I am?" The president asked. The guard rolls his eyes. "I'm the president of the United States! I demand that I be let out of here!"

"Mr. President….shut the hell up!" He screamed at him. He knew he wasn't really dealing with the president.

The president sneers. The guard begins walking away. Suddenly, a girl cries out.

"Please let me out of here!" The girl cries out. The guard turns back towards the cell.

"You don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna spray you in the face bitch." The guard said.

The girl smiles evilly.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you myself." The girl said shifting back into Mystique.

"Yeah. Whatever." The guard said.


	13. The Brotherhood

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Thirteen: The Brotherhood

The brotherhood of mutants is a mutant rebel group led by Magneto. His members are his two children Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Callisto, Quil, Psylocke and the recently added members Archlight, and Dominikos Petrakis. Dom as he is called is known as Avalanche. He can causes avalanches in roads making them unstable. Archlight can create shock waves of concussive force destroying anything she locks on to. Magneto thought their gifts would come in handy. After all if he is to destroy the cure, he needs his army.

The convoy continues down the empty highway Suddenly, Magneto block its way. Callisto and the others stood back and watched. Magneto extends an open palm, then closes it, crushing one of the SUVs leading the convoy. He does the same for a second, sending the remains of both off to the side of the road. He then approaches the armored truck, extending his hand and gesturing grandly to his left. It skids to a halt, and the reinforced door flies off. Callisto catches it, tossing it aside with surprising strength.

Mystique stands, waiting, a guard crumpled on the floor by her side, as Magneto, Wanda and Pietro board the truck.

"About time." Mystique mutters.

"I've been busy." Magneto said smiling. They both smile at each other. He rips away the door holding Mystique. She was able to get out of the chains. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Magneto asked her.

"The source of the cure is a mutant. A child, at a lab in Berkeley. Without him, they're nothing." Mystique told him.

"Stop." Said the guard who Mystique messed with. She looked back over at him then snapped his neck.

"Told you." She said to him. Mystique walks past Magneto and hands Pietro a clipboard.

"Why does he get to do it?" Wanda asked.

"Because dad wants me to." Pietro said then sticking out his tongue. Wanda glared at him.

"Enough you two. Pietro will read off the guest list." Magneto said.

"Why don't we see who's on the guest list?" Mystique asked.

Pietro narrows his eyes briefly, then flips to the appropriate page as they approach a cell door.

"James Madrox." Pietro said.

"This one robbed seven banks." Mystique told them impressed with the young man. Magneto opens the door magnetically, and Madrox steps out. And then six more step out. "At the same time." She finished.

"Impressive. I could use a man of your talents." Magneto said.

"What I know, they know. What they learn, I learn." Madrox said.

"You've already sold him. Don't try any harder." Mystique told him. She glances at her nails. "If they're hurt, does it affect you?" Mystique asked. Madrox doesn't say anything. Magneto smirks.

"The invitation stands." Magneto told him.

Madrox shrugs.

"I'm in." Madrox said.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." Magneto said as he continues, and the others follow him.

"Cain Marko, solitary confinement. Oh and get this; subject must remain confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him." Pietro reads. He smirks. "Dude! Dad we have to get him."

"Dork." Wanda said sneering at her brother.

"Fascinating." Magneto said. Once again he rips the door down. "Hello Cain. Care to visit Charles again?" He asked.

"Lemme down off this thing! I gotta pee." Cain said. Magneto rips the metal off of Cain's massive body. Cain jumps down landing on his feet with a thud. Pietro stares at him in awe.

"You are awesome dude." Pietro said. Cain smiles.

"What do they call you Cain?" Magneto asked.

"Juggernaut." Cain responds.

"Really impressive. Welcome to the brotherhood." Magneto said.

"Nice helmet?" Wanda said in a sarcastic tone.

"Keeps my face pretty love." Cain said smirking.

The guard by the entrance looks up and sees the congregation. He reaches to his waist and removes a gun, targeting Magneto's back. Mystique turns, shouts, and dives, taking the bullet. Pietro turns on his heel and using his speed kicks the guard in the head knocking him out, while Magneto and the others step back.

Mystique freezes, looking down at her chest. She removes a cure dart, and stares at it, for what feels like an eternity. She looks to Magneto.

"Erik…" Mystique called to him.

She falls and begins convulsing as her scales vanish, her hair grows. Finally, she curls into a ball, covering her nakedness, shivering. Magneto looks down at her, shocked. No words are said between the two. Finally, Magneto turns.

"Let's go." Magneto said.

"What?" Pietro asked.

"We can't just leave her like this." Wanda said to her father. 

"Wanda, now is not the time to defy me." Magneto said glaring at his oldest child. She quickly quieted down. She knew better than to mess with her father. While Pietro on the other hand did exactly what was asked of him hoping to impress his father.

"Erik!" Mystique calls out to him.

"My dear…you're no longer one of us." Magneto said to her. "We have one other stop to make."

Magneto leaves the truck without a word. Mystique looks imploringly at Pietro, who hesitates before following Madrox, Marko, and Wanda out. They leave her on the floor of the truck alone and naked. what was she to do now that she was now human?


	14. The Maximoff Siblings

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Fourteen: The Maximoff Siblings

Sitting in a seat in the back of a runned down bus. She was watching the others interact with one another. Madrox was driving the bus while chatting with Callisto. Sitting behind them was Psyloche and Quil. Juggernaut was sitting in the seat across from them and behind him was Arlight and Avalanche. Magneto and Pietro sat next to each other two seats ahead of her. Wanda watched the two laugh and joke. Magneto had told Pietro stories about his past. Pietro was happy, happy to be around his father.

Wanda was not happy however. Though she loved her father, he's been in and out of their lives since they were younger and now he wants them to help him with his little mission. She hated it. She was perfectly happy staying with her aunt and uncle. Wanda wouldn't admit it but she liked going to school and doing her homework. She had concealed that she was a mutant from her classmates and made sure Pietro did as well. She didn't have many friends just one or two and that was fine by her.

Wanda first discovered her abilities when she was ten years old. Ironically it was the same time Pietro discovered his abilities as well. Their mother Wendy had committed suicide. Their aunt and uncle took them in shortly after. Driven by grief, Wanda's abilities became present shortly after. She began to experiment tryingn her abilities out pushing them to its limits. Meanwhile Pietro would run circles around her. She finally figured out a way to stop him. He would tease her until she put end to it. Soon enough she stopped paying attention to his teasing. Erik had shown up to her mother's funeral. Wanda was angry. She had only heard stories of her father and out of the blue he shows his face. She was enraged. Pietro was happy to see his father. Erik stuck around for a few weeks but then left again. Wanda felt bad for her brother because Pietro was sadden when their dad left. He always had some lame ass excuse. He was too focused on the humans verses mutants war. She could remember the day he knocked on her aunt's doorstep to see them again.

_Six Months Earlier_

_Wanda is sitting in her room on the phone with her friend from school. They had been talking about random things like boys and school work. They were talking about the dance and who she'd take. Her brother Pietro was in his room with his their younger cousin playing video games. Their aunt Marcia is cooking while their Uncle Eddie is in the living room watching a ball game. They knew about Wanda and Pietro's mutation and but loved them anyway. They'd do anything to protect them. Marcia and Eddie have a young son of their own and wondered if he had mutant abilities but it's too early to tell. She's almost done with dinner._

_"Eddie, dinner's almost ready can you tell the kids to wash up." Marcia called to him._

_"Ok." Eddie said getting up off the couch. "Kids, dinner's ready. Get washed up. Wanda get off the phone." Eddie shouts. Marcia stares at him. "What?"_

_"I could've done that." Marcia said as Eddie smirks._

_Pietro and EJ stop the game and run into the bathroom to wash up._

_"Dinner's ready. I gotta go." Wanda said._

_"Alright, I'll call you later." Her friend told her._

_"Ok later." Wanda said hanging up her phone then leaving her bedroom._

_The doorbell rings and Eddie goes to open the door. _

_"Who is it?" Eddie asked. No response but opened the door anyway. There stood Erik Lenshurr. "Erik." Eddie said not too pleased to see him._

_"Hello Edward. May I come in?" Erik asked._

_"Uh sure." Eddie said as Erik comes in. Eddie closes the door. "Marcia, look who stopped by." He said._

_"Who?" She said then spots Erik. "Erik." _

_"Hello Marcia. You're looking well." Erik said._

_"You to." She said stunned to see him. "What are you doing here?" _

_"I came to see my children of course." Erik said to them. They didn't respond._

_Pietro comes down the hall and spots his father._

_"Dad!" He shouts excitedly and runs towards Erik jumping in his arms. _

_"My dear boy. How are you?" Erik asks smiling._

_"I'm good." Pietro said. "I missed you dad." He said._

_"I miss you to son." Erik said._

_"Is dinner ready? I'm starving." Wanda said then spotting her father. _

_"There's my beautiful daughter." Erik said to her smiling. Wanda wasn't smiling at all. She was not happy to see her father._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Now is that any way to greet your father?" He asked her. She didn't respond. _

_"We were just sitting down to dinner. Care to join us?" Marcia asked being polite. She didn't really want him to join them for dinner._

_"Actually, I can stay for long..." Erik said but is cut off._

_"There's a shocker." Wanda said sarcastically. Erik looked over at her a little hurt by her sarcasm._

_"I actually wanted to talk to my children for a moment." Erik said._

_"Can't it wait? We're sitting down to dinner." Marcia said. _

_"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I just lost my appetite." Wanda said heading back into her room. Erik frowns hearing the door slam. _

_"I can see she's angry at me." Erik said._

_"Nevemind her dad, what's going on?" Pietro asked._

_"Well, I have a project coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it?" Erik asked._

_"What kind of project?" Eddie asked. Erik gave him a look that told him to stay out of his business. _

_"Son what do you say, wanna join your dear old dad on a little mission?" Erik asked him. He didn't want them to know what he was really up to._

_"Uh Pietro has school so he can't go on your little mission." Marcia said. Erik looked over at her angrily. _

_"Im sorry dad I can't." Pietro said disappointed. _

_"Ok. I'll be at this address if you change your mind." Erik told him. "Good night." He said before leaving the house. Pietro slipped the piece of paper in his back pocket of his jeans before going over the kitchen to have dinner._

_Wanda didn't want to see their father. He hadn't seen them since they were seven and ten years old. Now all of a sudden, he shows up to see them. Who the hell did he think he was? She didn't need this in her life. _

_After everyone went to sleep, Pietro slipped out of the house and went to meet with his father. Erik told him his plan and what he was fighting for. Pietro was intrigue and would follow his father anywhere. Erik asked him to convince his sister to go with him. Pietro told Wanda what their father told him. At first she didn't want to come but she changed her mind to make sure he didn't get hurt. Erik was happy to see his daughter. She and Pietro left with their father that same day._

End of flashback

Wanda's thoughts brought her back to the present. She watched her father and brother's interaction and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The only reason she joined her father's little rebel gang was to make sure her brother was ok. Nothing more. She didn't care about this stupid feud between mutants and humans nor did she care to fight for her father's cause. All she truly cared about was her brother. She felt bad for him because Pietro was doing this for the wrong reasons. He didn't believe in his father's cause anymore than she did. He just wants to spend time with his father. He's fighting a war that neither of them should be apart of. If they had to fight, she'd take Pietro and run. Til them she'd see how far this little war went on.

Magneto looked over at wondering she was ok. He knew she was mad at him for not being there for her and Pietro. Pietro seemed to shine to him. Mainly because he missed Magneto. He suspected Wanda missed him to but is too hurt to admit it. He did love his children and put this war between mutants ahead of them. When he had heard about Wendy's passing, he knew he had to go to the funeral to pay his respects. It was the first time he had seen his children since they were babies. Wanda was not happy to see him. Rightfully so. She wasn't mad but hurt. He sensed it.

"Wanda, are you alright my dear?" Magneto asked.

"Fine. Just fine." She said turning back to the window. Magneto wished he knew what she was thinking. He knew what his daughter was feeling but he didn't think she hated him. However she was feeling, he was glad she was on his side. When it was all said and done, he'd make it up to her.

_Note_: _I admit I don't know the story of Magneto's children so all of this is made up._


	15. A Howlett Reunion

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Fifteen: A Howlett Reunion

That same afternoon, a white Jeep rangler pulls up to the entrance of the Xavier Institute. A woman got out of the car carrying a brief case. She's got dark hair flowing down her shoulders, brown eyes and luscious full lips. She also has a killer body. She's wearing a black blouse, a black mini skirt and black heels to go with her outfit. She rings the doorbell. A young student answers the door.

"Hi can I help you?" The young student asks.

"Hi there young man. I'm looking for Logan Howlett." The woman said.

"Whom may I say is asking?" The young student said. Emma came to the door.

"Hi. I'll take it from here Jonesy. I'm Emma come in." Emma said holding the door open for the woman.

"I'm Lucielle Howlett. I'm Logan's sister." Lucy said.

"It's nice to meet you Lucielle." Emma said shaking her hand as the two make their way towards Professor Xavier's study.

"Please call me Lucy." Lucy said.

"Logan never mentioned he had a sister." Emma said.

"I doubt he remembers." Lucy said. Emma understood. She knocks on the door.

"Enter Emma." Professor said. She does.

"Professor we have a guest." Emma said.

"It appears that we do." Professor said. "Lucy Howlett how lovely to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy said shaking his hand.

"Emma can you tell Logan to come to my study please?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Sure." Emma said leaving the room.

"Please Lucy have a seat." Professor Xavier said as she sat down on one of the chair.

Emma headed into the kitchen to find Kurt and Logan playing cards. Remy was supervising. He had taught Kurt how to play black jack. Logan already knew how to play and is quite skilled at the game. However on this day, Kurt had a string of beginner's luck.

"Damn, got me again." Logan exclaimed as Kurt and Remy laughed.

"Logan, you have a visitor." Emma told him.

"Who?" Logan asked. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"A woman name Lucy is hear to see you." Emma said. Logan looked confused but then remembered the letter he received from a Lucielle Howlett.

"Gotta call it a game." He said getting up from the table.

"Sorry to beat you some much Logan." Kurt joked.

"Ah beginner's luck. Next time Wagner." Logan said leaving the kitchen.

"I got next game." Emma said sitting down in the seat Logan occupied moments ago.

Logan made his way to the professor's office. He was about to knock but the Professor knew he was there.

"Come in Logan." He does. Lucy stood up to greet her brother.

"Hello James." Lucy said to him. Logan stares at her a moment confused. She was beautiful. A hot version of himself.

"Hi. My name is Logan." Logan said to her.

"Actually your name is James. Logan is your middle name." Lucy told him.

"How do you know me?" He asked her confused.

"I'm your sister Lucielle Howlett." She said as Logan looked on confused. Lucy could tell he was struggling to remember but can't. "It's no surprise that you don't remember me considering what Striker did to you. The adamantium in your claws carries his signature. The memory loss is a side effect of the procedure."

"You wanted to fill me on the my life before striker got involved?"Logan asked her.

"Yes. I see you got my letter." Lucy asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

Ororo comes down the stairs looking for Logan. Jean is coming towards the stairs with Nathan in her arms.

"Hey have you seen Logan?" Ororo asked gently touching baby Nathan's hand.

"He's in the Professor's study. There's a woman there to see him. Ororo's eyebrows shoot up. Jean caught her expression and smirked. "It's not what you think. The woman is Logan's sister."

"Sister?" Ororo asked confused. She makes her way to the professor's study.

"Enter Ororo." The professor said. She does. "Ororo, meet Lucielle Howlett."

"Nice to meet you." Ororo said shaking her hand.

"It's pleasure to me you to." Lucy said.

"Uh, Lucy, Ororo is my fiancé. We're getting married so..." Logan said.

"You'll be my sister in law. Welcome to the family." Lucy said. Ororo smiled but was confused at the situation.

"So you're Logan's sister?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. He doesn't remember but I can fill in the blanks. First off, Logan is his middle name. James is his first name." Lucy said. "His full name is James Logan Howlett."

"Oh ok." Ororo said unsure of how to respond.

"How long had you been looking for him?" Professor Xavier asked

"Since he was thirteen years old. That was the night our father was murdered. The same night you used claws for the first time. ironically it was the same night your claws came out for the first time as well." Lucy explains. Logan didn't remember. She could see this. "All three of us have abilities."

"All three of you?" Ororo asked.

"You, me and Victor." Lucy told him.

"Who's Victor?" Logan asked.

"We have an older brother. I believe you've met him already."

"My brother?" Logan asked. Lucy nods. "Who?"

"You fought him at the statute of Liberty a little over a year ago." Lucy said. Ororo was confused but Logan wasn't. He knew who she was referring to.

"Sabertooth!" Logan said as Lucy nods.

Victor Creed is his birth name." Lucy said. "He's also our brother." Logan is shocked. So is Ororo. Professor Xavier though stunned has a poker face.

"How come he uses another last name?" Ororo asked of Victor.

"To honor our father, he uses his last name." Lucy said.

"I don't get it. Why did I run away from home?" Logan asked.

"Because you were so traumatized by what you had done that you ran. Victor was with you until you were about twenty years old. That's when you disappeared. Logan, I've spent close to twenty years looking for you." Lucy said to him.

"What exactly happened the night he ran away from home?" Ororo asked.

"I need to start from the beginning." Lucy said taking a deep breathe. "Thomas Logan and Vincent Creed were pretty good friends. They were business partners. Marie Howlett was the woman who caught between them. She began seeing Vincent. Thomas didn't like this one bit but didn't infere with their relationship. Marie gave birth to Victor. Two years later, I was born. Though they were never married, mom wanted to be. She bugged dad about this but just wouldn't commit. Mom and dad had broken up and she began dating Thomas. When dad found out, he was livid. He and Thomas were already at odds. Dad and mom met up again to talk about their relationship. They had slept together. That was the night you were conceived." Lucy said as Logan, Ororo and the professor listened intently. "They end up back together. Thomas went broke and dad brought the business from him and had sole control of the company. Thomas was angered about this. He was hurt when he found out mom was pregnant with you. Thomas thought you were his but she confirmed that the baby you belonged to Vincent. Hurt, Thomas disappeared. It wasnt until thirteen years later when Thomas came back into the picture. He was jealous of dad's success and was out to destroy him. That fateful night, Thomas came to the house to talk to dad only they didn't talk. They argued. Dad tried to get Thomas to leave but he wouldn't. He shot our father in the head. The gun shot woke me and Victor up but you witnessed it. You screamed at the top of your lungs. Victor and I watched as your claws purtruded from your hands. Mom screamed as Thomas advanced in her. Victor and I ran to help her. Victor's claws came and he attacked Thomas. Thomas shot him though. I want to check on our mother when you came leaping off the stair case, claws out directed at Thomas. You stabbed him multiple times to his death. Shocked at what you had done, you took off. Victor followed you leaving me and mom alone. I promised mom that I'd find you and Victor." Lucy explained. She looked over the three stunned faces in the room.

"Wow. So how did you know to find me here?" Logan asked.

"While you and Victor have similar abilities, my abilities allow me to locate all mutants all over the globe. Mom had told the police what happened and the police searched for you and Victor for about three years but came up empty. By that time I had finished high school. Mom had taken care of dad's business and after college I took over. I hired a private investigator to find you and Victor but was he was unable to find you."Lucy explained.

"How come you didn't use you ability to locate me?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit of a late bloomer. My ability didn't present it's self until I was in college. I was able to sense another mutant at the college I was attending. Thats when I knew I was a mutant. Logan, you and Victor moved around so fast I couldn't lock onto you two. The private Investigator I hired informed me about a man name William Striker who liked experimenting on Mutants. I figured I might find you two with him. By the time I had a location Striker, he and his men were gone and I found Victor. He came back home with me for a while and I took care of him but he left again." Lucy explained. "I asked him where you were but he didn't know. He did tell me that Striker has done a procedure grafting adamantium to your skeleton but that you disappear shortly after. The trail went cold after that. That is until the Statue of Liberty incident." She said.

"That son of a bitch tried to kill me not once but twice." Logan said.

"Yes I know. Victor wasn't going to kill you. If he wanted to he would have. He knew you were his baby brother. It's the reason he didn't kill you." Lucy said.

"But we fought. I stabbed him." Logan said to her.

"What brothers don't?" She asked him. He didn't respond. "I'll admit the Victor I know is long gone. He's an animal. He wasn't always like that. But he's been more angry." Lucy said.

"When was the last time you saw our dear brother?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"After the Statue of Liberty incident, he found me. He came to my place to recover. He was angry at you for stabbing him. I asked him where you were and he said you were with them. I said them who? He said the good mutants. It took me some time to figure out who he was referring to and then I remembered the mutant act registration. Dr. Jean Grey was the speaker and then I located her. I picked up you sent so to speak in Canada. I had my PI search for you. He was there the night you fought in that run down bar. He took pictures and I immediately recognized you. Then he witnessed two people dressed in black leather outfits take you and a girl in a jet to Westchester. I looked up places in Westchester and found the Xavier institute. I was in Texas on business when I got the news. I sent a letter to you and you got it. When my plane landed on New York, I sensed your presence and all I did was follow my senses." She said.

"Wow." Ororo said. "That's a lot to take in." She said.

"So now you found me. Now what?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I found you because I want to reconnect with you. When dad died, I lost two brothers. I've seen Victor and we've talked but he's not the same. I've been missing my baby brother and I just want my family back. That's why I'm here." Lucy said. Logan could tell she was being sincere. Besides he didn't know anything about his family. Lucy was his link.

"Logan, you have a great opportunity here. You've ways wanted to know your past, Lucy is your only link." Professor Xavier said.

"Ok. I have a sister and a crazy brother. What happened to our mother?" Logan asked.

"Sadly she passed away." Lucy said to him. I had to take care of her will. She left us a substantial amount of money. Victor already took his and ran. Mom's wish was to find you and I'm glad I fofilled it." Lucy said. "I know this is a lot to take in but I'm here because I missed my brother and I want him back." Logan smiled. She smiled back. "How bout I show you some pictures of our family?"

"Sure." Logan said.

"Would you excuse me for a moment." Professor Xavier said as they nodded.

"Ororo, why don't you join us. Since you are marrying my brother, you might want to hear what he was like." Lucy said.

"Ok." Ororo said going over to sit next to her fiancé. Lucy pulled out a photo album. There are photos of her, Logan and Victor as well as they're parents. "This is our parents." She said handing him a picture. Logan stares at the picture.

"Your mother was beautiful." Ororo said. "I see where you got your looks." She said. Lucy smiled.

"Yes she was." Lucy said.

"This is dad?" Logan asks.

"Yes. You look like him." Lucy said smiling.

"Handsome." Ororo said as Logan smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt whole again. He smiled at Ororo.

In the living room, professor Xavier had gathered the others and explained Lucy's visit to them. Jean and Emma had some knowledge being psyches and all. Everyone was stunned.

"Wow. That's a lot to take on." Alex said.

"How's Logan handling it?" Jean asked.

"Surprisingly well." Professor Xavier said.

"He spent almost twenty years on his own not having a memory of his childhood. Now he learns he has a sister..." Emma said.

"Not to mention his older brother is Sabretooth." Scott said making a face.

"This has got to be good for Logan to finally have family in his life." Megan said.

"I thought we were his family?" John asked.

"We are but Logan walked around not knowing if he had a family or whether they were still alive. He finally has blood relatives. We have to support him on this. Besides, she's a mutant to so we treat her like family as well." professor Xavier said. John nods.

"And this is a picture of little James when he was a baby." Lucy said showing a Logan's baby picture.

"Oh my god!" Ororo said looking a the picture. "You were so adorable." She said smiling. Logan smiled.

"He loved the attention. Mom would bounce him on her knee and he'd giggle." Lucy said as Ororo giggled. Logan smiled.

"What was mom like?" Logan asked.

"She was the matriarch of the family. She was smart, funny, beautiful." Lucy said she remembering her mother. "She loved singing and would sing for us when we were little." Lucy said as Logan smiles. Ororo smiled to. "Dad, was a great man. He had a great business mind. That's how he ran the household. He was handsome, debonair and a real charmer."

"Yeah you are your father's kid." Ororo said as Lucy chuckled. Logan smirked.

Lucy and Logan spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted. She told him more about their parents while he gave her a tour of the institute and introduced her to Jean and the others. Lucy enjoyed herself. She gave Logan the paperwork and the check that came with the inheritance. She had received an important business call then had to cut her visit short. She hugged Logan and Ororo telling them that she'd be back. Ororo invited her to the wedding. She agreed to attend touched by the invitation. Ororo told her she'd let her know when it was. Lucy offered to pay for the wedding and would speak with the professor about that but she had to leave. She left Logan the box with all the information Logan would need to know about their family. He was thankful that a relative found him. He was starting to think he was alone. Not anymore.

Rion, Alex, Jean, Emma, Megan and Rion are in the dojo. Rion had given Megan a private martial arts lesson when Alex and Emma walked in. Jean followed holding baby Nathan in her arms. Alex and Emma are teasing Rion and Megan about their growing relationship.

"It sounded like you two had fun last night." Emma said smiling.

"Uh-huh. For someone who doesn't have sex on the first date sure gave it to her last night." Alex said smirking.

"And she's definitely a screamer." Emma said as Jean chuckled.

"You two are so immature." Megan said chuckling. Even she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She liked the way Rion felt in her. She was certain Rion liked it to. She didn't normally have sex with a guy on the first date but Rion was the exception. She liked him a lot and was falling for him.

"Very." Rion said.

"I thought you two didn't have sex on the first date?" Emma asked.

"We made the exception for each other." Rion said.

"Yeah you know how long it's been since he's been laid?" Alex asked as Rion playfully shoved him.

"Nice way to talk in front of the baby." Megan said.

"He doesn't understand what we're talking about." Alex said chuckling.

"No Nathan understands more than we know don't you little guy?" Rion said cooing over the little boy. "Can I hold him?" He asked Jean.

"Of course." Jean said handing little Nathan to Rion.

"Hey little man. How you doing?" Rion said as they watched him with the baby. Little Nathan looked cute and comfortable in his arms. Megan smiled watching the scene before her. She could tell he was going to make a great father. This made her fall harder for the young man. Jean smiled to. She was grateful that her son loved everyone in the mansion and they loved him. She had to agree with Megan, Rion was going to make a great dad one day.


	16. Escapee

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Sixteen: Escapee

A maximum security prison designed for mutants is held in a remote location. Callisto had informed Magneto about it. He's poised to build his army in order to help fight his war. The bus pulls off to the road and into a secluded area. Magneto and his gang got off the bus and headed towards the gate behind the prison. Magneto had told them about the plan on the bus. He was looking for mutants with powerful gifts to be in his army.

"Alright, you know the plan. We take out all of the guards and pick out the strongest mutants in the prison." Callisto told them. "Let's go." She orders as Juggernaut rips apart the back gate. They enter spotting the back door entrance to the prison. "Pietro, you got this." She said as Pietro smiles evilly and speeds towards the door. The door was locked. It had security panel on it. Pietro uses his hand to carefully remove the panel. Using his speed, he disarms the security camera. With a triumphant smile, he signals to the others that it's clear.

Callisto, Dom, Quill, Archlight, and Juggernaut made their way into the building. There were security guards all over the place.

The security guard notices that the cameras are off. He wonders what's going on.

"Dirks, the security cameras are out. Is there an outtage on your end?" Security Guard Nichols asks.

"Yeah. The lights are all on but the cameras are off." Dirks says.

"That's because I destroyed the panel." Pietro said behind him. The security guard Dirks turns around to see the speedy mutant behind him.

"Who are you?" Dirks asks.

"Dirks whose there?" Nichols asks. All he hears from Dirks' end is commotion. "Dirks!" He calls to his co-worker.

"What's going on?" Security guard Benson asks.

"I think Dirks is in trouble. Go check it out." Nichols said.

"You don't need to do that." Came the voice of Callisto. She wasn't alone.

"Who are you people?" Nichols asks.

"We're some of the same people you keep locked up in cages." Avalanche said angrily.

"Mutants." Benson said as Juggernaut grabbed them both and tossed them through the glass panel. Both are injured.

Inside one of the cells was Victor Creed aka Sabretooth. He had been captured by the authorities after the incident last year at the statue of liberty. He knew that the authorities were after him and ran to his sister Lucy for help. She helped him recover and when he did, he left her. Victor hadn't met to hurt her and knew that all she wanted was her family back but he couldn't stick around. The authorities were sure to find him. Despite leaving his sister's house, he was still captured by the police and taken into custody.

He laid in the bed thinking about his last fight. That fight took place last year between himself and the wolverine. He had recognized his younger brother the moment he smelled him that day he was sent to kidnap Rogue. His efforts went by the waste side but he knew his baby brother when he saw him. Logan looked different than the last time he saw him. He didn't put up much of a fight the first time but at the statute of Liberty, he damn near killed him. Victor shook his head. He was still angry that his brother had gotten the best of him. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Suddenly the alarms went off. Victor looked around seeing all the guards running. Then several of them were thrown back by Avalanche's gravitational force. Juggernaut knocked several guards out killing them. Sabretooth liked what he was seeing. Psyloche had pressed a panel releasing all of the inmates. Sabretooth's cell door opened and he was released. Callisto went up to him.

"You use to be a member of the brotherhood?" Callisto asked him. She sensed about seven strong level four mutants and told him were to find them. She told him which mutants to get.

"Yeah so?" Sabretooth told her.

"Welcome back." Callisto said smiling. He smiled. "Ok, did you find them?"

"Yep." Quill said. "Meet Walter Bennett he has invisibility, this is Cole Bennett his brother. He can create cyclones, Shawn Keegan can generate smoke, Martin Kingston can spit acid on his victims, Niles Bogarde can create astorial projections of himself." Quill said.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Jamie said to Niles. He smiled.

"Chris Landon has heat vision and Matthew Parker's ability is Hydrokinesis." Quill said.

"Good." Callisto said. "Let's go." She said as they all left the prison is shambles as the headed for the same entrance where they left. Chris used his heat vision the blow up the prison. They made their way back to Magneto. "We got them."

"In record time." Magneto said scanning the faces around and coming upon a familiar one. "Sabretooth, how nice of you to join us."

"This better be worth it Magneto." Sabretooth told him.

"Don't you want to get back at Wolverine?" Magneto asked. Sabretooth didn't say anything. "Let's go." He said as everyone boarded the bus. Madrox pulled off.


	17. Revelations

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Seventeen: Revelation

Scott paces back and forth in the professor's office. Ever since Hank's visit, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the cure. He also wondered about Magneto's whereabouts. What was he up to? He knew Magneto knew about the cure. Who didn't? He wondered what he could be doing about it? Professor Xavier sensed his protégé's stress and decided they should discuss it.

"Scott, what's going on?" Professor asked knowing what he was thinking.

"It just doesn't make sense." Scott said. "Hank told us about the cure. While most mutants are happy that a cure exist, there are others out there that aren't so happy about and will no doubt do something about it."

"You mean Magneto?" Professor Xavier said.

"We have to know what he's up to in order to stop him." Scott said.

"I've been trying to locate my old friend but that helmet of his keeps me out of his head." Professor Xavier said.

"What we need is a way to track him without using him exactly. A starting point if you will. Who could be traveling with him?" Scott asked.

"Mystique maybe?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Maybe. Isn't she in custody right now?" Scott asked.

"According to Hank yes." Professor Xavier said.

"So that rules her out." Scott said sitting down.

"Don't worry Scott. We'll find him." Professor Xavier said. Scott nods.

-  
In the oval office, Henry had come into the see the president. After his visit with his former mentor, Henry began to evaluate his job and why he's there to begin with. The visit and the discussion about the cure made him rethink continuing his work at the white house. Besides the fact that they've made decisions without him so he figured he was neither needed nor wanted. He like most mutants understood this concept all too well.

Hank stands before the president solemnly. The president sighs.

"Do you really think your resignation is going to help, Hank? It's no way to influence policy." The President asked.

"Policy is being made without me, the decision to turn this cure into a weapon was made without me!" Henry told him angrily. Henry smooths his coat and calms down a bit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't lose my temper."

"Hank, what happened on that convoy was an isolated incident, those mutants were—are—a very real threat!" The president told him.

"Have you even begun to think what a slippery slope you're on, David?" Henry asked. He knew what starting a war with mutants would do to the human race.

"You think I haven't, Hank? Of course I have. But I have to worry, when one man can move a city with his mind." The president said. Both men pause a moment. "We both know it's only going to get worse."

"All the more reason for me to be where I belong." Henry said referring to the Xavier institute. Henry leaves the room.  
-

Magneto's hideout is in a cave dwelling, grey and metallic in look and texture deep in the wooded near the lake. Magneto sits at a desk, examining the gun that cured Mystique. He hadn't met to turn his back on her like that. She has been by his side from the beginning. She unfortunately wasn't one of them any longer and was expendable. Outside of his hideout, several of the new recruits had been fooling around with their abilities.

Walter and Cole Bennett are identical twins. Both are five ten with blond hair, and blue eyes. Walter's hair is longer and his abilitity allows him to become invisible at anytime. The downside of his abilitity is that he can be found by his smell. He doesn't like to bath much and has a stench that even his brother can't stand. Cole on the other hand is the polar opposite if his twin. He loves to keep himself clean and his ability allows him to create cyclones at any time he wants. Cole is the mischievous brother while Walter is a bit conservative.

Shawn Keegan is a six foot black guy with short brown hair brown eyes and his ability allows him generate smoke.

Martin Kingston is another black guy who's about five ten inches tall with black hair and hazel eyes. His ability allows him to spew acid from his mouth. He to has some hygiene issues.

Niles Boagrde is about the same height as Quill. He has red hair, blue eyes and his ability allows him to create copies of himself like Madrox. The only difference is that his copies take on his other personalities.

Matthew Parker is a six foot two jug head with green eyes, light brow eyes and his ability allows him to shoot water out of his hands. The guy loves to swim and is like a fish out of water. His ability is a lot like Iceman's only ice man can create ice. Matt can swim and shoot water from his hands.

Chris Landon is a half white half Asian young teen with jet black hair, brown eyes and his ability allows him shoot heat from his eyes.

Quill, Archlight, Avalanche and Pietro were watching as Madrox and Niles used their abilities to mess with the others. Chris shot heat rays from his eyes while Matt uses his ability to dry it. Martin and Shawn used their abilities on the same tree. Cole used his ability to push across a small cyclone that got bigger. Callisto blew on it to stop them. Juggernaut, and Psyloche laughed. Wanda was hit on by Walter but she couldn't stand is stench. The only one missing from the group was Sabretooth. He had left the group.

"Enough playing around. Magneto wants us." Callisto said. "Where is Sabretooth?" She asked.

"He said he'd be back." Avalanche said.

They all followed Callisto inside of the hideout. Everyone gathered around.

"Gather around everyone." Magneto said with Pietro and Wanda at his side. He noticed Sabretooth wasn't there. "Where is Sabretooth?"

"He'll be back. Unfinished business." Callisto said. Magneto knew what that met.

"Well let's get this meeting started shall we?" He asked as they stared at him.

Back at the mansion, Logan and Ororo are in their room looking through the box his sister left him. Logan was happy to finally know his childhood. He contemplates the fact that his brother is Sabretooth. He hated that guy. He had no real memory of them having a brotherly relationship. He shook his head. Some family tree. Ororo looked over at him wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Ororo asked.

"Just about my sister and my family. My extending family." He said smiling at her. She smiled back. "Can you believe Sabretooth is my brother?" He said frowning. Ororo made the same face as they both chuckled. "Some family tree huh?" He asked.

"Well no family is perfect." Ororo said. "What I don't understand is if he knew you were his brother how come he never mentioned it or said anything?" She asked. Logan couldn't answer that.

"Not sure." Logan said. "Hey look." He said to her as she looked over. He pulled out a document containing his birth certificate.

"James Logan Howelett Creed, born in Alberta Canada." Ororo said. "Did you ever have your birth certificate?"

"No. I didn't have a need for it." Logan said to her. "He picked up the check of his inheritance. He stared at it. So did Ororo.

"What are you gonna do about that?" She asked him. She wasn't asking for herself because she didn't need it. Ororo herself has money saved. She was trying to be supportive of him.

"I'm gonna put it in the bank. Will you come with me?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said. She was glad he was because both of them would need it to support their unborn child. He noticed that she hadn't thrown up.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. Logan leaned over and kissed her lips. She smiles rubbing his arm.

"Good." He said smiling. Both continued going through the photos.

There's a knock at the door. Remy goes to the door. There stood Warren Worthington the third in front of the door. He was dressed in his best clothes.

"Can I help you?" Remy asked.

"Uh hi. I was told this a safe place for mutants." Warren to him. Remy nods.

"Remy let him in." Professor Xavier told him coming towards the door. Remy stepped asside to let him in. "Warren, welcome the institute."

"Thank you sir." Warren said smiling.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Come let me show you around." Professor said.

"Thank you." Warren said.

Remy closed the door. Kurt came up behind him.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked.

"New mutant to mansion." Remy said.


	18. Additions

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Eighteen: Additions

Deciding to taking a break from going through the box his sister left him, Logan went into the kitchen for something to eat. They wouldn't be eating til six but Logan was hungry. Sitting in a chair in the kitchen thinking about her situation was Rogue. She still hadn't decided on what she wanted to do about getting the cure.

"Still hadn't made a decision yet?" Logan asked her.

"No." Rogue said without looking at him. She turned to him to see what he was doing. Logan was trying to make a sandwich and failing miserably. She chuckles greeting up from her chair. "Here let me do it." She said taking the knife from him and making the sandwich. Logan nods and backs away.

"Thanks." Logan said to her.

"No problem. You know since you and Ms. Monroe are getting married, she can teach you how to make sandwiches." Rogue jokes.

"Hahah, I'll reserve the sandwhich making to you." Logan retorts back. Rogue smiled fixing the sandwhich. Her smile faded.

"So how does it feel to find out you have a sister?" Rogue asked.

"Good I guess. I've spent so much time by myself that I didn't need nor know I had family. I'll tell you this though, I am happy to know who I am and where I came from." He told her as she put his sandwhich on a plate and then handing it to him. "Thank you." He said as she sat back down across from him. she goes in the frige to grab a beer from the secret compartment. The professor allowed to have beer as long as the children didn't see nor know where the stash of beer is. Rogue figured it out. She hands him a beer.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve it." Rogue told him. Logan smiled at her.

"So do you." Logan told her. Rogue gave him a fake smile. Logan saw right through that. "You know, the way you've been treating Bobby is a bit cold." He said. In his head he laughed at his own pun.

"I know. I don't mean to. It's just that we can't be closer and it's killing me." Rogue said. "I don't know if I should get the cure."

"So you want the cure just so you can be closer to Bobby?" Logan asked.

"No. I can't touch anyone without hurting them. A simple hug, a kiss, a slap on the cheek. I can't even shake a person's hand without them going into shock. The only person in the world I can touch without hurting him is Rion. I should be able to do that with just about anyone." Rogue told him. "Should I get the cure?"

"I understand and hear what you're saying but I can't answer that. Only you can. I'm your friend and I will always be in your corner no matter what decision you make." Logan told her. Rogue smiled. He takes a bite of his sandwich.

"You missed your calling." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah? What calling is that?" Logan asked.

"Therapist." Rogue said smirking. Logan laughed to.

Ororo is watching Rion as he puts mats down on the grass. The two are talking. She helped him by bring out the punching pads and gloves then placing them near by.

"I just can't get over this whole cure the mutants thing." Ororo said angrily.

"Yeah I know. I'm certain Magneto won't sit idily by. He's going to do something." Rion said.

"The question is what will he do." Ororo said.

"Well we'll be ready when he does decide to show his face." Rion said.

"You like fighting don't you?" She asks smiling. Rion looked over at her smirking.

"Only when necessary." Rion said.

"So things seem to be moving pretty quickly between you and Megan." Ororo said.

"Yeah but we're gonna take our time getting to know each other." He said to her.

"Oh you two got very close. Those sounds were you two becoming real close." Ororo said teasingly. She was chuckling. Rion smiled.

"I know you ain't talking. That night before Logan left, you and him went at it pretty heavy." Rion said to her.

"I didn't think you heard that." Ororo said chuckling.

"Never heard you moan so loud." Rion said as the two chuckled. "Oh and FYI, Megan told me some things about you and Jean back in your college days." Ororo's smile fade a bit. Rion smirked at her expression.

"What did she say?" Ororo asked.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." Rion told her. He said smiling.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Ok I'll put it to you this way, I think Logan would be interested to know that you and Jean made out on a dare." Rion said smirking. Ororo gasped.

"She didn't?" Ororo asked.

"Afraid so. I think you two were drunk." Rion said. Ororo was shocked. She hadn't remembered that night. Neither did Jean. "Sis, I didn't know you had it in you." He said teasingly. He was laughing at her reaction. Ororo chuckled to.

"Well it appears I'm gonna have to have a talk with your girlfriend." Ororo said.

"Oh yeah and I'll let your boyfriend know about the kiss with Jean. By the way, how was that kiss?"

"Hot." Ororo said smirking. truth was she didn't remember that kiss. She did however remember fooling around with Jean and Megan. The three decided to experiment kissing each other. One thing led to another. The next morning, all three girls woke up in the same bed.

"Oh I'll bet." He said laughing. Ororo laughed as well. He was glad they could joke around like that. He loved their relationship.

_"Thank god she didn't tell him about our threesome." _Ororo thought to herself. Rion caught her thoughts and his eyebrows went up in shock. Ororo caught his expression and immediately realized what had just happend. "What?" She asked him.

"You three went at in college?" Rion asked her. Ororo gasps in shock. She immediately regretted thinking it. Up until now she hadn't really allowed him to hear her thoughts. He'd catch a stray though here and there but nothing significant. This was a doozy.

"Damn. I have to remember not project my thoughts around you." Ororo said as Rion could not stop smiling. "Damn you" she said a little embarrassed. Rion didn't respond. He just kept up his smile "we were in college. We were young and horney and decided to experiment." She continued while Rion laughed. "You can't tell anyone. Megan, Jean and I promised we would not bring it up again."

"Ok. I promise." Rion chuckled. "I swear I have some much respect for you three." Rion said as Ororo playfully punches his arm.

"Guys usually experiment with each other whe in college." She said to him.

"Not this guy. Thank god I didn't go to college." He said as Ororo smirked. He turned to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Feeling better." Ororo said.

"You're not experiencing any nausea symptoms?" He asked.

"No doctor Monroe." Ororo said as they chuckled.

"I just worry about you." He said. Ororo leans on his shoulder as they headed back into the mansion. She knew her brother loved her and loved him back. She was happy that she put all that grief out of her life and let her brother in.

Professor Xavier heads into cerebro. He wants to see if he can track Magneto's whereabouts. He picks up the helmet and puts it over his head. The machine comes to life as a map of the globe appears before him. Professor Xavier concentrates trying to locate Magneto's movements.

"Where are you Erik?" Professor Xavier said. Still concentrating. His eyes close tightly. He opens his eyes again. In defeat he's unable to find Magneto. "Damnit Erik."

Sabretooth snuck his way onto the property of the institute. He made sure to hide in the woods. He could hear the kids making noise in the fields out beyond the veranda. He decided to see what it was they were doing. He moves more stealthy than normal and spots the kids in their gi's in a karate stance throwing one punch after another.

"One!" Rion calls out. The kids throw a punch. "Two!" He calls out again as the kids throw another punch this time switching hands. "Three!"

"Kiya!" The kids yelled out in unison.

"Nice..." Rion said but then stops dead in his tracks. He sniffs the air and caught a stench. His students looked over at Rion. He sniffs the air again. The stench was familiar to him. It was the stench of a mutant he had come in contact with a while ago. He turns towards the bushes and spots a figure in the bushes and immediately recognizes who it is. _"Sabretooth" _he thought to himself. "Ok guys, we're cutting it short today. Get inside now." Rion said as the kids made their way back into the mansion. Rion turned back towards the bushes and Sabretooth was gone. His stench remained though and would be easy for Rion to track him down. He went back inside of the mansion to find Scott. He found Scott in the garage. "Good I found you." Rion said walking up to him. He made sure to block out this conversation. He didn't want the girls to hear about this.

"Rye what's up?" Scott asked him.

"I was holding a class outside and caught the sent of another mutant. A mutant from Magneto's gang." Rion told him. Scott looked at him.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Sabretooth." Rion told him.

"This could be the break we're looking for to find Magneto." Scott said to him. He knew to resite the baseball scores in his head to keep Jean from reading his thoughts.

"Should I alert the others?" Rion asked.

"No, go get Logan. I'm gonna find my brother and Remy. Meet me back down here. We'll need them. Not a word to your sister." Scott said as Rion nods. Both headed back up stairs. Rion ran up to his room and quickly changes his clothes taking off his gi and into some jeans. He grabbed his light jacket and then left his room. He knocks On his sister's door.

"Logan." Rion called to him.

"Come in." Logan said. Rion enters the room. He was still going over some stuff from the box his sister left. Ororo had gone to chat with Megan. She was with Jean and Emma. "What's going on?"

"Sabretooth was here" Rion told him.

"What?" Logan asked frowning. "My brother was here?" Rion nods.

"Yes. Scott has been trying to figure out what Magneto is up to. This our chance to find out. His stench is still in the air and we can track him. He wants us to meet him in the garage." Rion told him.

"Ok let's go." Logan said as he out the box in the draw, grabbed his jacket and headed for the garage.

Alex and Remy are already there with Scott. Thankfully he didn't have to go too far to find them. Rion and Logan arrived.

"Let's go." Rion said. They climbed into Rion's car. "Scott, you drive." He said handing him the keys. Scott starts the car and tares out of the garage.

Bobby and the teens were pretty bored. Since they didn't have karate classes today, they all sat back watching tv.

"I'm bored." John said.

"That makes two of us." Evan said.

"What should we do." Jubilee asked.

"I have an idea. How many of you have ice skates?" Bobby asked. Peter, Jubilee, Theresa and Kitty raised their hands. Evan, Rogue and John didn't. "Peter, Jubilee, Theresa, Kitty get your skates. John, Evan, Rogue, I'll make you ones. Go wait for me outside." He told them. They shrugged. They run up to get their skates. The four couples met outside where the water fountain is. Kitty, Jubilee, Peter and Theresa put their skates on. Bobby leaned down in front of Evan and coated the bottom of his shoes with ice. He did the same thing to John's shoes, Rogue's shoes and his own. "Let's do this." He said as touches the water and it freezes instantly. All eight students got on the frozen water fountain and began skating around.

"This is so fun." Theresa said skating easily around the fountain.

"Great idea Bobby." Kitty said as she helps John skate. He's having trouble with it.

"Yeah great plan." Evan said skating with Theresa.

"Check this out." Peter said moving in a circle backwards then does a backflip.

"Now that is cool." Bobby said amazed.

"Yeah he is." Jubilee said as the skates close together.

"You having fun?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah I am." She said sming.

"Good. I'm glad." He said smiling. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you." Rogue said to him.

"It's cool. I understand why you were upset." Bobby said. "Did you make your decision about getting the cure?" He asked.

"I'm still not sure." She said to him.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." Bobby said to her. The two quickly kissed and skates around.


	19. Hiding

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Nineteen: Hiding

The government had shown up after a distress signal was called in. Raven Darkholme aka Mystique was found by the officers naked still lying on the floor of the armored truck. She was taken back the government office in which she was being transported from. She was a little disoriented. Trask and his men watched her. She wasn't a mutant anymore and to their delight, the cure had worked. She was going to co-operate with them now that she was one if them. Raven was given a shower and some fresh clothes, then put back into one of the questioning rooms. The president found out about what happened and quickly made his way back to the base of operations.

"What do you think?" The President asks. He standing with Trask looking at the woman formally known as Mystique.

"I think she's more like to co-operate now that she's one of us." Trask said.

"You think she will?" The president asked.

"After Magneto left her there to die. Oh she's going to spill her guts." Trask told him.

"Good. Finally, we have one of them on our side." The president said.

"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned." Trask said.

Raven said looking around. She knew the government wouldn't take pity on her. She knew they'd relish in this opportunity to give her a little hell. She frowned at the scenario. A day ago, she was a mutant. Now because of her sacrifice, she's a mere mortal. How poetic. The same agent who she toyed with the day before comes into the room to interrogate her again. This time he was confident he'd get some straight answers.

"Mystique or should is now call you Raven?" The Agent asked.

"Raven." She said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." The Agent said arrogantly.

"I said Raven." She yelled.

"Raven. You no longer have your mutant abilities. You are now one of us. What happed in that armored truck yesterday?" The Agent asked.

"I don't remember." She said.

"Come on Raven. You were there. Just tell me what happened?"

"What's in it for me?" Raven asked. She figured if she was going to give Magneto up, then they'd have to give her something."

"What is it you want?" The agent asked. Asylum and immunity from any and all charges." She said smiling. The agent stared at her for a moment. He knew she had him right where she wanted. So did she.

"Wait here." He said getting up from the chair and heading back out of the room. "Sir, she wants asylum and immunity. What do we do?"

"Mr. President?" Trask asked.

"If her intel brings us to Magneto then we'll grant her wish." The President said.

"Go tell her." Trask said. The agent nods then heads back into the room.

"It appears you will get your wish." The agent said. Raven smiled. "Now where's Magneto?" He asked. Raven smiled.

Hank is cleaning his office. His phone rings.

"Dr. McCoy." He answers.

"Hank it's me. We have Mystique back in custody and it appears that the cure works." The President told him.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"She's no longer a mutant. She's human now." The President said.

"Oh dear lord." Henry sat down for a moment. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." The president said before hanging up.

Henry picks up the phone again and dials the number to Professor Xavier's study.

"Hello Hank." Professor said answering his ringing phone.

"Charles, listen I'm calling because there's been an update." Henry told him.

"Yes I know about the mutant escapees." Professor Xavier told him.

"Mutant escapee?" Henry asked. He didn't know about that. Something else the government has kept from him.

"Yes. Didn't you know about that?" Professor asked.

"No. It's Magneto. We had his associate Mystique in custody and she was on her way to the muntant prison. Magneto attempted to break her out along with a few others. The cure works. Mystique is no longer a mutant. She's human." Henry said.

"I see. Thanks for the update Hank." Professor Xavier said hanging up the phone. Henry did as well. Professor sat back in his chair thinking.

Henry continued packing up the rest of his belongings. He was angry now. Why hadn't he heard about the mutant prison escape? He suspected that since he resigned his position, that information was on a need to know basis and he didn't need to know. All the more reason for him to go back to help his own kind.

Rion caught Sabretooth's scent near an abandoned wooded area near the lake. He had been following his scent telling Scott which way to drive. Logan and Remy were amazed at his tracking skills. Logan only caught Sabretooth's when they on the highway but lost it when he went into the woods. Not Rion. Once he locks onto a scent, it becomes I'm possible for anyone mutants and humans alike to hide from him.

"Stop the car." Rion said. Scott does. Rion sniffs the air again.

"Amazing. How does he do that?" Remy asked.

"He's got superhuman senses and tracking." Alex told him.

"Unreal." Remy said.

"He's here." Rion said.

"Let's go get him." Alex said as he and the others are about to get out of the car.

"No wait." Rion said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"There are other mutants." Rion told them.

"How many more?" Scott asked.

"Thirteen." Rion said. He then focuses his eyes as the pupils expand to give him better vision a far distance into the woods. Rion watched as Magneto and Sabretooth are talking. He can hear what's behing said. He listens intently and watches as thirteen other mutants follow him towards the same rundown bus. "Magneto, creating an army. He and the others mutants are getting on a old rundown bus. We need to follow them." Rion said. He heard the bus coming and pressed a button in his car. The car and everyone became cloaked. Even Callisto wouldn't be able to sense them. They sat in the car watching as the bus pulls out of the wooded area and gets on the road. "Let's go." Rion said as Scott started the car again and pulled off. He made sure to follow Magneto's bus ten paces behind.

"Rion, what did Magneto say?" Alex asked.

"He told Sabretooth that he needs to be with him if his plan is to work. He didn't say specifically what his plan was. I read the mind of the mutants close to him and I know what he's doing." Rion said.

"What is he doing?" Logan asked.

"He's building an army to take to Alcatraz to kill the cure." Rion said as everyone in the car shared a look.

"When is this taking place?" Remy asked.

"Tonight but Magneto knows the government will look for him. His plan is to create a diversion while and his strongest mutants head to Alcatraz." Rion said.

"He's the one who orchestrated the mutant escape." Scott said.

"Yes." Rion adds.

"My god, he's building an army." Remy said.

"He already has his army." Logan said.

"Where is he going?" Scott asked continuing to follow he rundown bus.

"He's not quite finished building his army. He's heading into the city to recruit." Rion said.

"We need to follow him." Logan said. Scott nods as he stays close begin the bus.

Ororo woke up alone in her bed. When she came upstairs to her room, Logan was gone. His stuff was still there so he didn't run away. Where could he be? Emma wondered the same thing. So did Jean who barely slept last night worrying about her husband. Megan was wondering the same thing. She hadn't seen Rion since yesterday and Kurt was wondering where Remy was.

Emma and Jean are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Ororo comes in with Megan.

"Did Logan come to bed last night?" Megan asked.

"No." Ororo said as she fixed two plates of food. One for her and the other for Megan. She made two cups of coffee before sitting down beside Jean and Emma.

"Neither did Rion." Megan said.

"Scott didn't come to bed either Jean said.

"Neither did Alex." Emma said.

"I'm afraid they'veeft the mansion. Remy's gone to." Profeasor Xavier said to them.

"Remy, why would be leave?" Megan asked.

"I suspect he's with the others." The professor told them.

"Professor, have you tried locating them?" Emma said.

"Yes. I used cerebro once I realized they were gone." Professor Xavier said. "For the life of me I can't track them."

"I tried locking onto Scott's brain but I can't." Jeans said.

"Neither can I." Emma said. "I tried to get a lock on Rion's mind but he's found a way to block us.

"Try reading Logan's mind." Ororo offered.

"We tried but Rion is blocking us. He's even blocking us from Remy's mind as well." Emma said. "How the hell did he do that?"

"We've never learned to block someone from our mines." Jean said.

"No but you know how to do it. Rion learned to block the minds of non psychics. So essentially, Rion can block out all the psychics in the mansion including the three of us from all the non psychics in the mansion, maybe even the world." Professor said.

"How the hell did he learn to do that?" Emma asked.

"The better question is where did he learn to do it?" Jean asked. They turned to the professor.

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't teach him that." Professor Xavier said.

"It's obvious he doesn't want us to know what they're up to. Where would they have gone?" Ororo asked.

"That is the million dollar question." Emma said. All looked at each other but have no way of answering that question. They hoped that where the guys are that they are safe.

Scott continued driving making sure to keep pace with the rundown bus Magneto and his brotherhood were in. The car was quiet. Thinking quickly, Rion decides to speak.

"Hey you guys wanna hear something exciting?" He asked smirking. Logan, Alex, Remy shared a look. Scott said nothing but kept driving. "I learned something fascinating about my sister." He said. This peaked Logan's interest.

"So." Alex said.

"What I learned involves Megan and Jean." Rion said. Now Scott's interest was peaked. Alex and Remy were interested now.

"What did you learned?" Scott asked.

"Lets just say that your wife, Logan's fiance and my girlfriend had a threesome in college." Rion said. The guys burst out laughing.

"No fucking way?" Logan said smiling. He knew Ororo had a freaky side to her but damn this was hot.

"Holyshit!" Alex said smiling.

"Who told you that?" Scott asked.

"My sister did. Well she thought it and I caught what she said." Rion said smiling.

"Jean and I are going to have talk about that." Scott said smirking.

"Me and Roh will definitely be talking later." Logan said.

"That is a hot fucking image man." Alex said.

"You got that right." Rion said.

"I knew they were freaky. Its usually the ones who are so prem and proper that are the freakiest women." Remy said smiling.

"That certainly lightened up the mood." Scott said.

"Glad I could help." Rion said smiling. He knew Ororo would be pissed that he blabbed but hoped that Logan and Scott could make them forget about it. He'd certainly make Megan forget about it. He smiled at the image of all three women making love. He removed Ororo from the aquasion seeing as she is his sister and its creepy to think of her in that way. Jean and Megan however were a differeny story. He felt a little bad thinking of Scott's wife in that way but he wasn't the only one. He suspected Logan, Alex and Remy were thinking of the three women together. Scott himself was picturing that image himself. A nice way to pass the time while they tailed Magneto.


	20. The Gathering

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty: The Gathering

After spending most of the morning watching Magneto and is brotherhood members, Scott pulls off the highway onto a pass under a tree. It was the perfect cover. He, Rion, Logan, Remy and Alex had spent most of the morning watching the brotherhood members go to rundown neighborhoods searching for talent. Rion made sure to keep them hidden as well as keeping the car cloaked so they wouldn't be recognized. Callisto who took on as second in command began searching for stronger mutants. They found three more mutants with strong abilities. One group of lower level mutants approached her wanting to help fight this war. Callisto smirked but knew they would only be pawns. She nods telling them where to go to meet up with her and the brotherhood.

With the car parked, the five X-men got out of the car and headed into the woods. Remy made sure to leave a trail so they could find their way back to the car. Rion was leading the way. His tracking skills were unmatched by no other mutant. The best trackers didn't come close to his ability to hunt. They stopped coming up on a camp site. All looked around noticing the entire mutant army Magneto managed to pull together. He really thought he was going to war with the humans.

"Holy shit!" Alex said quietly.

"Come this way." Rion said. "We need to blend in but hang back." He said as they followed him. They leaned down behind a bunch of bushes. Rion turns to Scott while putting his hand on his right shoulder. "Scott, touch Logan's shoulder."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Just do it. You'll see." Rion told him. Scott turned to Logan and put his hand on his right shoulder. Logan looked on confused.

"Rion told me to do it." Scott said as if reading Logan's thoughts.

"Good, Logan touch Alex's shoulder and Alex touch Remy's shoulder." Rion said as they followed his instructions. "Good, now I'm going invisible. All of you will as well. I also have my shield up to keep us from being discovered." He told them.

"Wow." Was all Remy could say. He was simply impressed with what Rion could do.

Megan had come out onto the veranda. It was a beautiful day and decided to watch the kids play. She smiled watching them. Then she spots Rogue. She knew Rogue was battling with the toughest decision of her life. Megan was well aware of her abilities and knew this was one ability that no mutant wanted. She decided to go over and talk with her. She hadn't been at the mansion that long and didn't know Rogue all that well but what she did find out about the young woman was that she was smart as the day is long. Rogue is an exceptional student and is an X-men member.

"Hey." Megan said to her. Rogue looked over and smiled.

"You look like you wanna talk." Megan told her. Rogue nods. She already had this conversation with Logan and with John. The professor is well aware of how she's feeling. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. Rogue shook her head. Megan sat down next to her on the bench. Rogue watched Bobby, John, Evan and Peter playing basketball with their shirts trying to impress the girls. Jubilee, Kitty and Theresa were not too far away teasing them. Megan noticed this. "So how come you're not out there with your friends?" She asked.

"I can't play basketball." Rogue said as she and Megan chuckled. "So I understand you've been contemplating on getting the cure?" She asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What's stopping you?" Megan asked.

"I don't want people here to hate me for doing it. I don't want them to think I'm a traitor." Rogue said.

"Rogue, your ability prevents you from having normal interactions with your peers. That must be difficult for you to have to deal with that." Megan told her. Rogue had tears coming down her face. Megan could tell this has been bothering her for a long time. How she managed to deal with this is beyond her. She wipes a tear from Rogue's face.

"It's hard to deal with this. I can't any longer. I don't want to feel like I fail you guys and the professor." Rogue said sobbing. Megan felt for the youngster. It truly was difficult for her.

"Honey you won't fail us." Megan told her.

"Miss Monroe will be mad. She'll hate me. Mrs. Summers will hate me. I just don't want to be hated." Rogue said wiping her tears soaked face.

"Sweetheart, no one here will hate you. You have to do what's best for you and only you can make that decision. There are mutants here who have similar abilities to yours and do the best they can to manage it but getting the cure is a choice you must make on your own." Megan told her. "No one will be mad at you. We'll support you no matter what decision you make."

"Thanks." Rogue said as Megan pulled her into a hug. Rogue made sure not to touch her bare skin in order to keep from hurting her.

On the camp grounds, Magneto had assembled more than a hundred mutants. He put Callisto in charge of the strongest ones. The strongest mutants would be with her. So far they added three more mutants to the stronger group giving them sixteen in total. The others were pawns. She smiled knowing this. Rion, Scott, Logan, Alex and Remy watched on wondering what Magneto planned to do. Rion continues to watch all the while keeping them hidden.

"Hey Rye." Alex said.

"What?" Rion called to him concentrating.

"Try reading Magneto's mind." Alex told him.

"Not yet. It's too soon. I want him distracted while I do it." Rion told him. They nodded and continued to watch Magneto.

In the oval office, Trask sits across from the President. The two are talking about their plans to take Magneto down.

"Well, then you know what needs to be done." Trask asks.

The president sighs.

"Bolivar, you're talking about declaring war on American soil." The President asked.

"We have to protect our citizens, sir." Trask told him. The President puts his face in his hands, the stress of the situation weighing visibly on him. "All we need is your word."

"I want troops armed with cure weapons and stationed at Alcatraz, within the hour…And I want Magneto found, at any cost. If he wants a war, we'll give him one." The President told him.

"Done." Trask said as he leaves. The president contemplates his decision.  
-

In Worthington's office, Worthington hangs up the phone. Kavita enters.

"It's begun?" Kavita tells him.

Worthington sighs and wrings his hands.

"My son's gone. This cure has gotten so far out of hand…everything's happening so quickly." Worthington said. He looks up at Kavita. "I think I've made a terrible mistake, Kavita.

"This cure is a good thing, Warren. There are mutants who need it." Kavita told him.

"It was never supposed to be more than a voluntary procedure…now there are guns, missiles!" Worthington told her. He really wanted to cure his son and if other mutants wanted the cure it was a bonus.

Kavita sits down.

"Science will always be used as a tool of war, no matter how hard we try to avoid it." Kavita told him.

Worthington stands up and looks out the window.

"I should have seen this coming." Worthington said.

"You can't blame yourself." Kavita said to him. She felt for him. He was a good man who just wanted to help people mutants and humans alike.

Worthington slumps, just a little.

"I just want my son back." Worthington told her. He really missed his son. He hadn't met to hurt him or push him away. He'd give anything just to be by his son's side.

Several hours had passed. Rion, Scott, Logan, Alex and Remy continued to watch Magneto. Rion kept up his invisibility and cloaking shield. Magneto had gone around the camp grounds talking with the other mutants socializing as if he gave a crap about them. They were there for one thing and one thing only and that was to serve his purpose. Rion and the guys made sure to stay hidden. The guys were getting pretty tired of waiting on Magneto to make his move but knew that if they left prematurely, they wouldn't discover his plan. Magneto stands atop a log, serving as a makeshift stage, addressing the crowd. Callisto, and the ensemble of powerful mutants stand behind him. Rion counted four more mutants to add to Magneto's main crew. He figured the mutants in the camp grounds were just pawns. They listened as he spoke. This gave Rion the distraction he needed.

"They wish to cure us! But I say to you, _we_ are the cure!" Magneto said. The mutants cheer. "…and we have ours. We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed!" He continues as more cheer. "And if any mutants stand in our way, we shall turn this cure against them!" He said as the crowd goes wid. "We will destroy this cure at its source! Nothing can stop us now!" He yells as the crowd goes wild again. He looks down on them triumphantly. _"These fools don't even know what they're true purpose is. They're merely the distraction and my real army will kill that child and the cure will be dead. Tonight this all ends." _Magneto thought to himself.

Rion heard his thoughts and looked alarmed. Scott recognized that look. Rion frowned. Magneto was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that Rion had heard his thoughts.

"We have to get back to the mansion now." Rion said to them.

"What did you hear?" Scott asked.

"I'll fill you in when we get back to the car." Rion said as all five man bolt for the car unseen. Rion kept his invisible and cloaking shield up until they were safely away from the camp grounds and back in the car. Scott turned the car around and gunned back for the mansion. "This is bad. This is so fucking bad." Rion said frowning hard.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I know Magneto's plan." Rion told them.

"What is the plan?" Alex asked.

"He's is going to kill the cure. He assembled this army of mutants for a reason. The mutants behind are level five mutants. The ones at the campsite are just pawns. He knows the government will have the cure guarded and protected with soldiers." Rion said.

"So he will use the pawns first to make the soldiers fire their weapons at them. Then when the soldiers out of amo…" Remy said.

"His stronger mutants will kill the cure." Scott finished.

"Right." Rion said. "He's planning to kill the source of the cure."

"What is the source of the cure?" Logan asked.

"Not what, who." Rion said as they fell silent for a moment. "The source of the cure is a mutant. A boy."

"He's planning to kill a child!" Alex asked.

"Yes." Rion said as Scott sped down the highway. It would be a couple of hours before they reached the mansion to warn the others.

"Why would he want to kill a child?" Remy asked.

"Because the cure comes from the child. Magneto believes in killing the child then the government won't be able to stop his army." Rion told them.

"That man is a lunatic." Alex said aloud.

"You can say that again." Logan said.

"It's really not going to matter if he kills the child or not. The government could've made an endless supply of the cure." Rion said.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"What we do best." Logan said.

"Stop him." Rion adds looking out the window. He knew the time had come to stop Magneto once and for all. 


	21. Infiltration Negated

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-One: Infiltration Negated

After spilling her guts to the agent, Raven Darkholme formerly known as Mystique was seated in a cell. Trask had informed her that she'd be let go once they had Magneto. She smiled thanking him. She was given something to eat while awaiting news about Magneto.

Meanwhile the troops were given specific instructions about the weapons they'd be using. The soldiers took their metal guns and replaced them with plastic ones and given cartridges with the cure in them. They suspected that they'd be dealing with a lot dangerous mutants so the more they had the better prepared they'd be.

It's night fall. The troops are locked, loaded and ready to go. They are dressed in camouflaged outfits. Trask allowed Raven to watch. The president is there with them as they watch the monitor. On radar, numerous white dots indicate the congregation.

The troops close in on their intended target.

"Hands up!" A soldier yells.

In the pentagon ready room, suddenly, dots vanish and masse from the radar screen. The president's eyes widen in shock, while Trask angrily rounds on Raven.

"What's going on?" Trask asks her angrily.

"I don't know!" Raven told him. She was just as shocked as she was.

The dots continue to disappear until only one remains. All flashlights focus on the encampment's sole occupant: Jamie Madrox. Madrox simply shrugs.

"You caught me." Madrox said. He smirked and just like that he disappeared. The soldiers were baffled. thry hadnt realized that he used a copy of himself and the real Madrox was heading with Magneto to Alcatraz.

"What hell? Where did he go?" The soldier asked.

In the pentagon ready room, the president becomes angry.

"If he's not there, then where the hell is he?" President asks.

Trask yells at Raven.

"He was ready for us! You tipped him off, you told him we were on him!" Trask yells to her.

"Do you honestly think Erik cares about me anymore?" Raven asked. "I'm not a mutant anymore so whatever loyalty I thought he had for me has gone right out the window." She told them. Trask pauses, seeing the very real hurt in Raven's eyes. "He wouldn't hear a word I had to say, even if I did want to help him. She sits down. "So go ahead. Lock me away."

Trask looks to the president, who looks to Raven sympathetically.

"Let her go. Get her wherever she needs to go." The president said.

Trask responds reluctantly.

"Yes, sir." Trask said.

At the mansion, Ororo was in her room on the bed. She was looking at the photos of Logan when he was younger. With her are Jean, Emma and Megan. Jean had little Nathan in her arms. All four are worried about the men in their lives. Where had they gone to? What are they doing? These are questions that needed to be answered. Looking at baby pictures of Logan proved to be a great distraction.

"He was a cute little guy." Megan said looking a baby picture of Logan.

"Yeah." Ororo said.

"Can't wait til that little one is born can you?" Emma asked. Ororo glanced at her stomach.

"No. I'm excited and scared all at once." Ororo said.

"Have you and Logan set a set date yet?" Jean asked.

"Not yet." Ororo said playing with baby Nathan's hand. He smiled at her.

"I know he's glad to have found his family." Megan said.

"Yeah. Family is important." Ororo said. They stared at her. She caught their expressions. "What?"

"This coming from the woman who wished death on her brother." Emma said.

"I didn't wish death on him." Ororo defended.

"Yes you did Roh. For a long time you hated Rion and we never really understood why." Jean said holding baby Nathan who is listening somewhat. Ororo looked down sadly. She knew they were right. "We now know why you felt the way you did and are glad that you two are closer now, but yeah you did hate him." Jean said.

"Well things are different now. I worry about him." Ororo said.

"How do you mean?" Megan asked.

"He's a UFC fighter. I worry that he'll get hurt. Then I remember his mutations and it puts me at ease. Rion is one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. He treats people with respect and his kindness knows no boundaries. Even when I was angry with him, I still admired him." Ororo said. "I'm worried about Logan to. I mean is it me or have our men just disappeared on us."

"It's not you. We're thinking the same thing. Jean and I have been trying to reach out to the guys telepathically but Rion has that barrier up. Whatever they are doing they really don't want us to know about it." Emma said.

"You think they're doing something illegal?" Megan asked.

"God I hope not. I can't take my son to see his father behind bars." Jean said.

"I agree." Ororo said.

"Rion knows better." Megan said.

"So does Alex." Emma said.

"Whatever it is they are doing it better be worth it because I'm giving Scott a piece of my mind." Jean said.

"We got your back." Megan said as the girls chuckled. They figured whatever the guys were up to, they'd know about it later. For now, they'd go back to looking through the pictures.


	22. Mission Save The Day

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Two: Mission Save The Day

Scott pulled the car up to the front of the Mansion. All five guys got out of the car and raced into the mansion. Emma, Jean, Ororo and Megan all came down the stairs. Jean still had baby Nathan in his arms. Professor Xavier had sensed them coming back towards the mansion because Rion had dropped the barrier on their minds.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

"Where the hell have you five been?" Emma asked.

"Slow down. I'll explain." Rion said.

"Gentlemen, my office now." Professor said.

"Girls, get the others, they'll be needed for this." Rion said as he, Scott, Logan, Alex and Remy followed the professor into his office. Emma and Megan got Kurt, Evan and Theresa. Jean called her babysitter to come by the mansion to watch her son. Ororo found John, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Peter and Jubilee in the kitchen.

"Guys, come to the professor's office." Ororo said. All six got up and headed to the office.

In the professor's office, the entire X-Men team is gathered around. Hank is with them. He had returned to the mansion and will assist the professor.

"I know you guys and ladies are wondering what's going on so I'm going to explain it. Yesterday during a martial arts class I was holding outside, I sensed another mutant present. This mutant was none other than Sabretooth." Rion said to the group who becomes alarmed.

"He was here in the mansion?" Ororo asked.

"No on the grounds. He was in the bushes about five feet away from the students. The moment I sensed him I quickly got the children back into the mansion. I went to alert Scott to Sabretooth's presence. He asked me to get Logan while he gets Alex and Remy. The five of us the decided to leave the mansion and follow Sabretooth's trail." Rion told them.

"That's why you left the mansion?" Jean asked. Scott nods.

"And the reason you blocked Jean, the professor and myself from your head. You also blocked Scott, Logan, Alex and Remy's minds as well." Emma said.

"Yes. I didn't want you to let you in on what was going on until we knew ourselves." Rion said.

Stopped correcting here!

"So what did you find out?" The Professor asked.

"First off, the cure is a boy. Magneto has been recruiting an army. He plans to kill the source of the cure which is the boy."

"His name is Jimmy." Hank said finally speaking. "I got the chance to meet him. His ability prevents others from using theirs." Hank said.

"How is Magneto planning on killing the boy?" Emma asked.

"He's taking his army to the facility where the boy is being kept." Rion said.

"That's why we followed Sabretooth. He led us right to Magneto. He's got seventeen strong powerful mutants at his side. There was campsite we were at that had fifty to a hundred more. I suspect they were pawns." Scott said.

"Where's the boy being kept Hank?" Jean asked.

"Alcatraz." Hank said. "It used to be a prison. Now it's a lab facility."

"I'm sure the government is going to have that place well-guarded." Logan said.

"When is this taking place?" Ororo asked.

"Tonight." Rion said. "It's going to take all of us to stop them." He said staring at the professor.

"We need to suit up." Scott said.

"Go." Professor Xavier said as the entire X-men team all left his office and moved towards the elevator. Time to take care of business.


	23. Suiting Up

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Three: Suiting Up

The subcomplex is busier than usual. The entire team is getting their X-Men outfits on. Logan looked over at Ororo who was already suited up and ready to go. He wondered if she could fight in her condition. He didn't want her to fight and cause a miscarriage. He already knew Ororo was pregnant. She just hadn't told him yet. Ororo wasn't that far along so he thought made she was ok he still worried for her.

Jean was lucky that her babysitter had come early to watch her son. She made sure to tell her husband about it. She was still a little pissed at Scott for not telling her where they were but she understood the need not say anything until they were sure what Magneto was up to. Now they know and must get ready to stop him.

Alex and Emma got into their gear quietly. He knew she was pissed at him for not telling them where they were going. With all their problems, they'd need to deal with it but had a prior engagement. Emma wasn't just pissed but worried. Neither hadn't really talked much because it led to them arguing about their love life or lack thereof.

Rion watched as Megan put on her X-men uniform. He thought she looked so good in it. It fit her tight form perfectly. Her top has cut out specifically for her wings. He watched as her wings flap about to get a feel for her uniform. She liked her uniform. So did Rion. She turns to him smiling. He smiled back. She winks at him. He winks back.

Kurt and Remy both have uniforms. Kurt's uniform is leather with X in the middle and there's a compartment which allows his tale to dangle about freely. Remy's uniform is a lot like Logan Logan's except his he has a trench coat and his carries bow staff. It was Rion who taught him to use it. Hank has on his uniform. He couldn't believe his uniform still fit him after all this time. Once the elder X-Men members were ready, they stood watching their younger teammates wondering if they were ready for the challenge. They've never had to face this kind of danger before. Would they be up to the task? The group then makes their way out of the uniform room heading towards the hanger. Logan and Henry walk down a hall toward the hanger together. Henry pulls a jacket on snugly. Warren shows up.

"I want to help." Warren said.

"You haven't practiced in the danger with us Warren." Ororo told him.

"Please! My father is in danger. I won't let anything happen to him. Please let me come." Warren asked.

"Guy wants to help his old man. I say let him do it." Logan said.

"I agree. Besides we need another who captures the skies. Megan, Ororo and Rion aren't enough." Scott said.

"Alright. There's suit over there. Hurry put it on." Ororo told him. Warren smiled and hurriedly changed into the outfit.

"I can't believe this used to fit me." Henry said. Logan chuckles. "But in all seriousness…if Magneto gets ahold of that cure, he'll be unstoppable. How many people does he have?"

"A lot." Rion said.

"There's plenty of us to fight them off. We can handle it." Logan said. Logan moves head.

"Well, that wasn't exactly my question, but…" Henry said. They watched the youngster before them. Warren followed them out of the uniform room completely suited up. His wings hang outside of the back slots of the uniform like Megan's does. She looks over at him and smiles.

"Nice." She said to him.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Rion asked them.

Bobby, Rogue, John, Kitty, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee stood there tall. All eight glanced at each other.

"This is what we trained for." Bobby said the first tween X-men to speak.

"We're ready." John spoke. Rion and Ororo smiled proud of John's confidence. Rion was proud of his protégés who are primed and ready for action.

"All right, everyone, listen up, there's only twenty of us. Magneto's got an army. Our mission is simple. Save the child, and stop Magneto at all cost. No matter what happens, we're in this fight together. We will return home victorious. Bring it in." He said they raise their hands high above their heads. "X-Men on three. One-two-three."

"X-MEN!" They all shout in unison.

"Let's do this!" Rion said as they all made their way to the X-Jet. Professor Xavier watched from the jet. He is ready to do what has to be done to stop Magneto once and for all. Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Alex, Emma, Bobby, Rogue, John, Kitty, Evan, Theresa, Peter, Jubilee, Remy, Kurt and Hank all boarded the jet. "Warren you're going to need this." He said handing him a communicator device to place over his ear. Warren does. "Oh and one more thing, from this point on we use our X-men names. Pixie, your earpiece." He said handing her an earpiece.

"Cool so what's mine?" Warren asked. Rion looked him over and finally speaks.

"Angel." Rion said smiling. Warren smirked to.

"Angel. I like." Warren said.

"Alright Angel, Pixie, let's take to the skies shall we?" Rion asked smirking at Megan who smiles back. He smiles at Angel who smiled back.

"After you Mystro." He said remembering that Kurt told him Rion's X-men name. All three take flight lifting high above the jet.

The basketball court opens up. Mystro, Pixie and Angel take flight. Cyclops gets the jet motoring. Jean assists him. Storm sits behind Cyclops. Wolverine sits behind Storm, Gambit sits behind Wolverine. Havok sits behind Jean. Frost sits behind Havok. Nightcrawler sits behind Frost. Professor Xavier's Wheelchair is connected to floor of the jet while he is strapped in his seat. Beast sits across from him. Iceman, Rogue, Pyro, Shadow Cat, Spyke, Siren, Colossus and Jubilee sit on either side of the jets strapped in. Outside of the jet, Mystro, Pixie and Angel sore in the sky near the jet.

"Let's see how fast this thing really goes." Cyclops says as the jet takes off. Everyone in the jet was on edge. For Iceman and the tween X-men, it was their first full mission in their battle gear. This wasn't training for them. It was real. He was nervous but ready. Pyro wasn't nervous at all. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. Spyke felt the same as Pyro did. Ever since coming to the mansion, he's been wanting to show off what he was really capable of as an X-men. Now he has the chance to do so. Colossus was also nervous but confident that the X-men team will win this battle. Rogue just wanted this over with. She hated battles, wars and fighting. It was all too much for her. Once this was over, she'd get the cure and focus on her life. Shadow Cat was just as nervous as her counter parts. She was still ready to fight. She realized this was why Rion had been training them. The training was met for battles like the one they're about to face. Siren was really nervous. She wasn't nervous because she didn't believe the team would win. She was nervous because she didn't want to hurt anyone or worse. She knew lives would be lost but she hoped it wasn't one of them. Siren is capable of the defending herself and would put her skills to use. Jubilee was the one who was the most nervous. She has so many thoughts running in her head that Mystro had to calm her down speaking to her in her head. Gambit also calmed her nerves as well. She was scared that she'd fail. Mystro informed her that they wouldn't fail. She had to think positive. Jubilee took several deep breathes before noticing a calm coming over her. Gambit looked back and nods. She smiled.

Beast looks over at the professor and nods. Gambit looks over at Nightcrawler who is praying silently. Frost gently extends her hand out to touch Havok's shoulder. He smiles and rubs her hand. She smiles at the gesture. Wolverine does the same with Storm. She looks back at him. He winks at her. She winks back. Cyclops looks at Jean and smiles. She winks at him. Outside of the jet, Mystro winks at Pixie. Angel catches the exchange and smiles. Iceman takes Rogue's hand in his. She smiles. He nods as she turns to Pyro and takes his hand. He realizes what she's doing and takes Shadow Cat's hand. Across from them, Spyke see the gesture and does the same with Siren. Siren takes Colossus's hand and he takes Jubilee's hand. All realize that they're in the fight of their lives but knew they are ready for this battle.


	24. X-Men Vs The Brotherhood

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Four: X-Men VS The Brotherhood

Magneto, Callisto, Juggernaut and Sabretooth stand at the edge of the bay, looking toward Alcatraz. The rest of the army was behind them.

"You're sure the boy is still inside?" Magneto asked.

"Positive." Callisto said.

"How are we supposed to get over there? I don't swim." Juggernaut told him.

"Leave that to me." Magneto said.

"What we gotta get over there for? Just crush him." Wanda said.

"As usual, you fail to grasp the larger picture. I want to see Worthington's face before he dies." Magneto says. Wanda scoffs. "Now follow me." They leave. 

The golden gate bridge is busy as usual. A rush of nighttime traffic crosses the bridge. Suddenly, several of the cars screech to a halt. Many drivers look around, panicked. At the end of the bridge, Magneto, Sabretooth, Callisto, Juggernaut, and Pietro lead the army of mutants, Magneto's hands outstretched. He magnetically parts the sea of cars, sending them crashing to either side of the bridge. Citizens have now begun to leave their cars and run away. Magneto smirks, and stops in his tracks. Extending his arms grandly, he focuses all his power, and begins to tear the bridge from the supporting cables and columns. Soon, the entire section of the bridge is free, and begins floating toward Alcatraz. 

Troops rush up observation towers to get a better view, and react in astonishment as they see the bridge moving toward them. It moves over them, and some of the soldiers manage to run away before Magneto releases his hold. The bridge lands with a loud sound that echoes throughout the bay. Magneto smirks.

"Charles always wanted to build bridges." Magneto said smirking at his own joke.

In Worthington's office, Worthington looks out the window in horror as the army sets foot onto the island. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kavita was right about one thing. There are some mutants who need the cure and she figured Magneto was one of them.

The soldiers prepare, taking up cure guns and rushing to the front of the complex.

The Brotherhood reaches a hill overlooking the lab yard.

"He's in the southeast corner of the building." Callisto told Magneto who smirks.

"Then it begins now. Sabretooth?" Magneto said. Sabretooth smirks, then unleashes a war cry, rallying the Brotherhood.

"Let's go!" Sabretooth yells out.

The army charges forward, landing in the yard and beginning to fight the soldiers. Juggernaut moves to join them, but Magneto holds him back. Callisto and the stronger mutants stayed back. 

"Wait. In chess, the pawns go first." Magneto said to him smiling. The soldiers begin firing their guns. Magneto scoffs in disgust. "Humans and their guns. Will they ever learn?" He extends a hand, expecting all the guns to cease functioning, but nothing happens. "Plastic. They're getting better."

The first wave of mutants falls to the cure guns. One mutant, a lizard-esque man, writhes on the ground, spasming, as his appearance returns to that of a normal human. A flying mutant is hit midair, and promptly falls to the ground, neck snapping.

Several of the soldiers set up rockets, which launch clusters of cure needles into the air and send them raining down on large numbers of mutants. On the hill, Magneto and the others watch.

"That's why the pawns go first." Magneto said. He turns to Arclight. "Arclight, target your shockwaves to destroy those weapons." Magneto told her. Arclight comes to the front of the group and claps her hands together, sending out a shockwave into the battlefield. The cure rockets explode, injuring the soldiers operating them.

The X-Jet roars in. Angel, Pixie and Mystro land on top of a roof.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Mystro asked them using the communicator.

"Yes." Jean answers.

"This is not good." Cyclops said. "Storm cloak us."

"Oh my stars." Beast said looking out the window seeing the mess. 

In The White House ready room, Trask and the president watch a satellite feed of the battle.

"What's going on over there? Send in tanks, planes…" The president told him.

"This is Magneto we're talking about, sir. He'll tear them apart." Trask told him.

"What about Stryker's designs? The Sentinels?" The president asks.

"The plastic models never got off the ground before Stryker's division was shut down." Trask told him.

"Damn it! Where are the backup troops?" The presidents asked.

"Thirty minutes away, minimum." Trask informed him.

The president sighs.

"Then I just pray God is with us." The president said aloud.

In Worthington's office, Worthington still stands, looking out the window. Kavita enters.

"They're coming after me." Mr. Worthington

Kavita joins him.

Callisto looks up in the sky.

"Something's coming." Callisto said.

The cloaked X-Jet lands on the roof ten feet away from Mystro, Pixie and Angel. The X-men team unload from the jet.

"Alright. Rogue, you and Angel hang back. When the time is right, get into the building. Get the boy, your father and whoever is in to safety." Cyclops told them. "We'll handle this battle."

"Got it." Rogue said nodding.

"Alright let's go." Scott said as they all land from the roof top. Lightning lights up the sky as Storm flies down from the roof. Beast follows her, roaring and landing like a true animal. Iceman, Pyro and Shadow Cat jump together, phasing into the ground and then popping back up.

"Don't ever do that again." Iceman said as Pyro and Shadow Cat smiled.

"Whatever." She said to him.

Wolverine uses his claws slashes his way down to the ground. Nightcrawler teleports Jean, Frost and himself onto the ground. Gambit is assisted by Pixie who carries him to the ground. Spyke holds Siren and leaps down to the ground landing on his feet. Jubilee gets on Colossus' back and he jumps off the roof. Lastly, Mystro gives Havok a hand as they land on the ground.

"Go back! Lock the doors! Don't let them through at any cost!" Cyclops said to the soldiers. 

The X-Men all line up: Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Storm, Frost, Havok, Beast, Gambit, Pyro, Shadow Cat, Iceman, Spyke, Siren, Colossus, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Mystro, and Pixie.

"Stand together! No one gets past this point: whatever you do, hold this line!" Cyclops told them. They nod confidently.

Over on the hill, Magneto's eyes are drawn to the new arrivals. He sneers.

"Traitors to their own cause." Magneto said. He then shouts. "Finish them!"

The brotherhood switches gears and charges toward the X-Men. Wolverine slashes a large pole, which falls to the ground crushing several of the brotherhood mutants. Beast snarls and leaps into a mutant, swinging around and tackling another. Frost hooks one in the neck, while Shadowcat phases through another. Colossus picks up the fallen pole and swings it at a large crowd of baddies. Jean uses her telekinetic abilities to take a few baddies out. Cyclops and Havok blasts several baddies back burning them. Spyke sends several shards out of his body hitting multiple targets. Iceman shoots icicles out of his hands making several bad mutants slip and fall. Storm shoots a gusts of wind out at two baddies coming her way. Gambit twirls his bow staff and uses it to his advantage. Several baddies are knocked down by the bow staff. Siren yells. Her scream sends three baddies in the air hitting the ground hard. Jubilee shoots fireworks beams hitting several bad mutants causing them great pain. Nightcrawler uses his tail and teleporting from baddie to another knocking them out. Mystro meanwhile was using his martial arts to take down a few bad mutants. He added his electricity taking them down. It was time for some one on one action.

Each of the new mutants in Magneto's army were given mutant code names much like the the Xmen. Chris Landon was given the name Blaze. He and Cyclops circle each other sizing the other up. Blaze's eyes glow red. Cyclops readies his visor. Both shoot out blasts at each other.

Walter Bennette was given the code name Mirage because of his invisiblitiy. Jean catches his eye as he sizes her up. He smirks and seizes the opportunity to go invisible and attack her. Jean can't see him.

Sabretooth goes charging at Wolverine both don't need to size each other up because they are well acquainted. Wolverine slashes at him and Sabretooth ducks then knocks Wolverine down. Both growl at each other.

Storm flies close to the south east building. Smirking, Callisto speeds up to the roof top, then leaps out tackling Storm to the ground.

Havok shoots concussion beams fromb his hands at Spitfire aka Martin Kingston. Spitfire ducks and shoots acid from his mouth at Havok. He ducks and hits him with a few spinning kicks. Spitfire is dazed a bit but manages to move out of the way of another concussion beam.

Quicksilver couldn't wait to get in the fight. He spots Frost trying to help her man and is knocked. Quick silver speeds past her knocking her down. Frost tries to get back to her feet but is knocked down again.

"Can't catch me. Can't catch me." He repeats to her.

"Bastard." Frost said as she tries to focus on his mind. He's moving so fast that she can't get a hold of his mind.

Gambit and Projector aka Niles Bogarde go at it. Projector makes copies of himself. Gambit didnt know which of the images was really him. Gambit smirks and focuses his powers into the staff. He uses the staff to take out the copies of Projctor then knocked out the real mutant. He smirks at his handy work.

Cyclops and Blaze contined firing concussion blasts at each other. Cyclops gains the advantage and shoots a concussion blast at blaze sending him flying in the air. He hits the building with a loud thud and is out cold.

Mirage continued to be a problem for Jean but she closes her eyes and focuses on his thoughts not to mention his stench. She smirks and raises her hand finding her target. Mirage finds himself lifted off the ground. He reappears before Jean's face. She then sends him flying past Magneto who watches the entire scene. Jean smirks cockily.

Storm and Callisto go at it. Callisto catches her with a few punches and then speeds away from Storm before she can counter. She contiues to speed around Storm hitting her with another blow but Storm wises up. She sticks arm out and Callisto falls to the grounds. Storm quickly grabs her and tosses her into the gate then summons her electricity and shocks Callisto to her death. With a satified grin, Storm heads back to help her friends.

Frost has had enough of Quicksilver. He smirked. She focused on his mind. Then Quick silver screams out holding his head. His pace slows down as he comes to a full stop.

"Stop!" He screams. Frost's body becomes coated in diamonds as she hurts him. He thrives in pain and he falls to a fetal position. She's causing him to a massive brain overload. His nose begins to bleed.

"Gotcha! Little prick." Frost said.

Havok and Spitfire continue to trade blasts. Spitfire caught him on the chest of his uniform. Havok wiped it off frowning hard. Spitfire smirked. He tries to shoot acid at Havok again only this time he misses and Havok shoots a beam at him hitting Spitfire square in the face. The blast causes Spitfire to go blind. Havok kicks him in the face knocking spitfire out cold. He smirks and goes to help the others.

Iceman and Pyro come face to face with Hydroman aka Matthew Parker and Smoke aka Shawn Keegan. Hydroman shoots water out at Iceman who quickly freezes it. Hydroman nods liking what he sees but not all that impressed. Iceman doesn't say anything. Hydroman shoots a stronger blast of water at Iceman who responds by attempting to freeze it. Hydroman's blast is strong and causes Iceman to goes down to one knee.

"You cant beat me ice boy. I've got water on my side." Hydroman said. "You should go back to that stupid school and learn how to fight." He said laughing

"I learned one thing. You cant beat the Xmen" Iceman said as he focous his powers and then incases his whole entite body in ice. Hydroman sees this and frowns. Iceman gets to his feet and moves closer to him. He grabs Hydroman's hands and freezes him incasing him in an icicle statue. He smirks. "Told ya." Iceman says before he spins and kicks the icicle breaking it into smaller particles. Hydroman dies instantly.

Smoke blasts Pyro with a cloud of dark greying smoke and uses it to attack Pyro to keep him from using his ability. He attacks Pyro hitting him with several punches. Pyro was thrown off his game but had to foucs on Smoke's sent. The stronger the sent was, the closer he is to his target. He sniffed the air and realized Smoke was two feet away from him and is about to hit him when Pyro ducks away and kicks Smoke in the stomach. The smoke clears enough for Pyro to blast Smoke with fire. The blast connects with smike sending him backwards. Pyro shoots him with another blast of fire burning smoke to a crisp.

"Nice." Iceman said smirking seeing the crispy critter that was Smoke.

"Thanks. Where's your baddie?" He asked.

"De-hydrated." Iceman said smiling. Both guys high fived each other before moving back to help their Xmen team mates.

Wolverine and Sabretooth continue fighting. Wolverine has stabbed him several times to his stomach. Sabretooth cut him several times to his face only his face healed fast. Sabretooth growled. Wolverine kicked him in the groin. Sabretooth is hurt.

"I shouldve killed you on liberty Island. Runt." Sabretooth said growling.

"But you didn't...brother." Wolverine said with much distain then jamming his claws into Sabretooth's throat. He chokes up blood before surcoming to his death. Wolverine breathes heavily. Strom sees him. He looks over at her and winks. She smiles a bit. The battle wasn't over. Far from it.

Professor Xavier monitored the battle from the jet. He was worried his team would lose but judging from the carnage, none of the bodies belonged to his team. He knew the battle wasn't over and if he didnt do something about Magneto, it would all be for nothing. Who's going to win this battle?


	25. Xavier's Toughest Choice

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Five: Xavier's Toughest Choice

The battle wages on. The Xmen team continue taking out one baddie after another. Magneto watched shocked that his team was losing badly. He didn't even care that his son was hurt. All he cared about was winning this war. He had to take the battle up a notch.

"It's time you did your part." Magneto said as Quill, Archlight and Psyloche headed for the building. Rogue sees them and goes to the edge of the building.

"Angel." Rogue calls out to him. He flies over to her. "Get me to the building. Hurry!" He said as he lifts her and carries her flying to the roof of the second building. Both land and quickly make their way down the stairs.

"Go in there and kill that boy." Magneto said. Juggernaut smirks and runs towards the building bulldozing his way pass other mutants. Colossus sticks his hand out and knocks Juggernaut down.

"Siren, Spyke follow me." Shadow Cat said as the three take off for the building.

In the labs, Worthington and Kavita walk briskly through the hall looking for a way out. As they turn a corner, Quil and Archlight appear. Worthington and Kavita promptly turn the other way and come face to face with Psyloche.

"Going somewhere she says." Psyloche asked blocking their path. Worthington and Rao are trapped.

"You're the guy who invented the cure right?" Quill asked.

"I am. What bearing that has on what's going in now is lost on me." Worthington told him.

"Sure." Quill said. He signals for Psyloche and Archlight to drag Worthington away.

"Stop right there." Rogue said. "Let them go." Shadow Cat, Siren and Spyke appear next to Rogue. They spin around to see the Xmen tweens standing there.

"Well, well if ain't the goodie goods." Quil said holding Kavita.

"I said let them go!" Rogue shouts.

"Or what? Huh? What are you gonna do?" Quill asked. He smirks and pulls Kavita into him.

"NNNOOO!" Spyke yells. Quil spikes up. Kavita's eyes go wide. He smiles evilly. Quill retracts and pushes Kavita off of him.

"Son of a bitch!" Spyke said.

"Rogue go find the boy. We'll handle these three" Siren said. She nods and takes off to find the boy.

"Take him outside up the stairs. I'll handle this one." Quill said as he and Spyke circle each other.

Siren and Shadow Cat take after Psyloche and Archlight.

Juggernaut gets to his feet to see who knocked him down. Colossus smirks when suddenly the ground shakes beneath them. They fall to the cracked ground. Colossus turns to find Avalanche getting ready to hit them with another sizemic quake and gets to his feet. Juggernaut goes to attack Colossus but is stopped by Beast.

"Care to take me on big boy?" Beast said to him.

"You know who I am?" Juggernaut asked.

"Let me guess. You're a can opener." Beast said joking.

"I'm the juggernaut you asshole." Juggernaut said then charging at Beast who stands his ground.

Rogue found the room where the boy Jimmy is being kept. Rogue enters the room. She looks around the white room. She spots him hiding behind the table.

"Its ok. Im not gonna hurt you. Im here to reacue you." She told him.

"Your powers won't work in here." Rgoue said figuring out that the cure comes from him. She pulls her glove off and touches the boy. Nothing happens. She smiles at this. "See." He said to her. "It doesnt work."

"Im getting you out if here." She said putting her glove back on as they exit the room.

Psyloche and Archlight hold Worthington pulling him up a stairwell.

"Please don't kill me." Worthington said.

"You mean the way you killed those mutants?" Archlight asked.

"No one's died because of the cure! And I never met for it to come to this. The cure was met for those who wanted it." Worthington told them.

"Yeah...their called the weak ones." Psyloche said to him. They walk along the edge. "We've had quite enough of you Mr. Worthington."

"No please!" Worthington shouts as he's shoved over the railing. At the last second Angel scoops him and carries him to safety.

"Thanks son." Worthington said. He was glad that his son's ability saved his life.

"No problem dad." Angel said.

"I love you." Worthington told him.

"I love you to dad." Angel said smiling.

Siren and Shadow Cat see this smile. She looks over at Siren who screams and at the last second Archlight clasps her hands together sending a wave towards Siren. Siren screams again. This time a stronger wave is sent Archlight's way and she's knocked over the railing falling to her death.

"No!" Psyloche screams.

"Your turn." Shadow Cat said as sidekicks Psyloche off the railing. She falls to her death. She hadn't even seen Shadow cat come up behind her. "Let's go." She said as they headed back downstairs into the building.

Quill and Spyke fight had to hand spike to spike with Quill getting in some good shots. Spyke pulls two wooden sharp spikes from his body. He breathes heavily thinking of a way he can get close enough to kill him. Then he sees it. He smirks and goes for the kill. Quill waits for the attack spikes up and all. To guard against being killed, he spikes up as well. He goes in and stabs Quill in the stomach. Quill was so focused on his head and face that he forgot his stomach. Spyke pushed the sharp spike into his stomach further. Quill coughs up blood dying. Spyke stares down at Quill's body.

Rogue came around the corner with Jimmy while Shadow Cat and Siren round the corner to meet them.

"You got him." Siren said smiling.

"Yes." Rogue said.

"Let's get out of here." Rogue said as all five of them ran out of the building.

"Rogue, get Jimmy to the jet. We'll help the others." Shadow Cat said. Rogue nods. Pulling Jimmy towards the other building were the jet sits. She looks up wondering how they were going to get up there.

"How are we getting up there?" Jimmy asks. Rogue sees the make shift ladder and smirks.

"This. Come on." She said getting the ladder and pulls Jimmy up the ladder with her. They climb up to the roof and into the jet.

Pixie and Cyclone trade blows in the air. Mystro sees this and goes to help her. He uses his flight to get close to Cyclone. Pixie punches Cyclone in the jaw sending to the ground. Mystro swoops down and grabs him holds him Pixie snaps his neck. Both wink at each other before going to join the others.

Colossus uses Avalanche's ability against him knocking him out cold.

Beast and Juggernaut trade blows but its beast who gets the better of him knocking him down. Cyclops and Havok blast Juggernaut's helmet off. Jean and Frost causes Juggernaut's brain to explode on his head. He collapses to the ground dead.

Jubilee and Scarlet Witch fight hand to hand. Jubilee beats her every step of the way. Scarlet Witch uses her chaos magic to stop Jubilee but Jubilee uses her own stronger magic on Scarlet Witch. The blast sends her flying back and she lands two feet from Magneto. She groans in pain. He looks down disapproving of her.

"You fail me daughter." Magneto says to her. She frowns hurt at his words.

Madrox is the only one left standing of the brotherhood. The Xmen team surrounded him. Nightcrawler takes out a few more mutants with help from Storm, Gambit and Spyke.

"What you all are gonna take me down at once? Bring it." Madrox says cockily.

"I got this one." Mystro said. He moves towards Madrox. Madrox smirks snd begins to make ten copies of himself. "You're little trick won't stop me." Mystro said to him.

"Oh yeah then make your move." Madrox said. Mystro smirks as his eyes start to glow white. He's summoning electricity. Electricity moves within his fingers. Madrox's smirk disappears as Mystro shoots a volt of electricity from his finger tips and at all ten of Madrox's copies electrocuting him. The real Madrox feels the jolt of through his body. Mystro pulls his hands back and watches as Madrox's body falls backwards. He's dead. The last brotherhood member left is Magneto. The Xmen team turns to him.

"Guys, leave him to me." Professor said connected with all of their heads. They all stare at Magneto who is shocked. He stares at the faces of the Xmen team members. Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Storm, Havok, Frost, Gambit, Beast, Mystro, Pixie, Iceman, Shadow Cat, Pyro, Siren, Spyke, Jubilee, Colossus and Nightcrawler all stared back at him knowing that he has lost this battle.

Scarlet Witch gets to her feet. She stands behind her father. She pulls his helmet off. She wasn't in control of her actions. It was Professor Xavier the whole time. She falls back down to the ground. She shakes her coming not realizing what has happened. Magneto knows his head is exposed to Xavier.

"You're going to kill me Charles! Kill me!" Magneto shouts. Suddenly he begins to scream in pain. Professor Xavier focuses his mind on Magneto's brain. He's causing Magneto's brain to convulse in his skull. Magneto's eyes roll up in the back of his head. Everyone watches including the soldiers who still have their guns trained in Magneto. Magneto falls backwards. Mystro listens for a heartbeat but there is none. He looks over at Jean and shakes his head. The others are shocked. Professor Xavier did the unthinkable. He killed his friend turned arch enemy. Professor cries in the jet. Rogue puts a comforting hand on his shoulder feeling bad for him.

"Is it over professor?" Rogue asked in the jet.

"Yes it is." Professor Xavier said to her Composing himself. He didn't want his Jean, Cyclops and Storm to see him crying.

"Can you guys handle it from here?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes sir." A soldier said.

"Good we're gone." Cycles said as the Xmen team headed for the jet.

"How are we getting up there?" Gambit asked.

"Nightcrawler, can you teleport multiple people?" Storm asked.

"Yes." Nightcrawler said.

"Good, you teleport Spyke, Siren, Colossus, Jubilee and Shadow Cat up into the jet. Mystro you take Iceman, Pyro, Jean, Frost, myself and Havok. Storm you got Beast, and Wolverine. Pixie can you handle Gambit." Cyclops said. They nod.

Nightcrawler took Siren's hand. She links her hand to Spyke's. He takes Shadow Cat's hand, she takes Colossus's hand and Jubilee grabs his hand. BAMF! They disappear and reappear in the jet.

Storm summons the wind and it carries her Wolverine and Beast onto the roof top. Pixie gets a hold of Gambit and lifts him up to the roof top. Using his telepathy, Mystro levitates Iceman, Pyro, Jean, Frost, Havok, Cyclops and himself up to the roof top. Mystro and Pixie take flight. Cyclops and Jean get into the pilot seats. Everyone took their seats and strap in. The jet goes into invisible mode and takes off.

"Thank you Xmen." One soldier says watching the X jet as much as his eyes will allow.

The soldiers all rounded up the mutants that were still alive. They were injected with the cure and taken to prison. The mutants who were dead were taken to the morgue where they'd be examined.

The president and Trask wanted to see Magneto's body and got the chance to view it. Raven was there as well. Apart of her felt bad that he was dead but the other part wasn't because he tried to create a war and ultimately got himself killed. She spoke to the president about pardoning Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The president agreed if they were given the cure. Both were given the cure and returned to their aunt. The war was over. It was time to rest. Thanks to the Xmen.

The president sent Professor Xavier a letter thanking him and his team for what they did that night. He also agreed to keep his facility a secret. As token his appreciation, the president sent professor extra funding for his school. Yeah the war was over but he wouldn't stop watching and making sure mutants got out of line. If they did the Xmen would handle them.


	26. Wedding Preparations

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Six: Wedding Preparations

A few weeks have passed since the battle at Alcatraz. Hank was contacted by the president to reconsider his position. He was promoted to Chief of mutant affairs.

The students returned back to the campus. Scott, Jean and the others were there to greet them. Jimmy hugged Storm, Jean, Emma and Megan. He high fived the guys before heading to the Mansion. He was enrolled into institute become the newest student there.

Rogue had decided to get the cure. With help from Hank, she was given access to the cure. Now she and Bobby could be with each other without consequence. She loved actually being able to touch him and vice versa. All things considered, she was smiling much more.

Professor Xavier spent time thinking about his choice to end the life if his longtime friend. He felt he had no other alternative. Magneto would've continued to push for a war with the humans that would cost more people their lives. He couldn't have that anymore. Magneto had to be stopped.

Warren went to see his father. They two reconciled but he chose to stay with the professor and the others. He likes being there but didn't know what his role was. The professor told him he'd figure something out for him.

Logan got the chance to spend time with his sister. He told her that he had to kill Sabretooth. She cried but understood. He and Ororo even picked a day for the wedding ceremony. The Wedding day is to take place in three weeks. Ororo was nervous because how was she was going to come up with a decent wedding in three weeks. Logan was happy to have his sister in his life. She represents the only living relative he has. It felt great to have an actual family member on his side.

Ororo's nausea had ceased. She was no longer feeling sick and wanting to throw up. However she was developing stranger cravings. Just last night she had a pickles and peanut butter sandwich. Logan turned his nose up wondering what the hell she was eating. Jean explained that women who are pregnant eat weird foods. Ororo hadn't told Logan that she was pregnant but didn't know he was already aware of her pregnancy. She was waiting for the right time to tell him. She found him sitting on the veranda going over a magazine that Scott had given him to pick out tuxedos. She stared at him smirking. Logan wasn't into dressing up in suits and tuxes. She had to admit that he looked really good in one. The day Jean and Scott got married, Logan looked sexy in his suit. She wanted to take him that very moment but had to hold off. This time it was different. It was hers and Logan's wedding and she'd ravish him on their honeymoon. Ororo watches the frustration on his face and decides to interrupt his thoughts.

"Studying?" Ororo asked jokingly. Logan looked up and smirked. Ororo smiled at her own joke.

"I'm trying to figure out what kind of tuxedo I want to wear. I swear I don't know the first thing about these monkey suits." Logan told her.

"Well I know one thing's for sure. You look good in them." Ororo said kissing his lips. Logan gladly accepted her kiss. "MMM. That's nice." She said. "I love those lips of yours."

"I love yours as well." She said smiling. Ororo said smiling.

"You ok?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah I'm great. I have something to tell you." Ororo told him.

"What's up darling?" He asked her.

"Now that we're getting married, we're going to be starting a family pretty early." Ororo told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. He knew what she met.

"Logan I'm pregnant." Ororo said to him. Logan didn't respond. Ororo looked at him wondering what he was thinking. She thought he might not be ready for children yet and this was disconcerting to him. Ororo's face drops. Suddenly Logan smirks. He takes her chin in his fingers and brought her face up to his. Ororo looked at him.

"I already knew." Logan told her. Ororo's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"Because I could hear the baby's heartbeat." Logan said. "I didn't want to say anything until you were ready to tell me." Then he listens again and can hear a second heartbeat. Ororo picked up on what he was thinking. "Oh my god."

"What?" Ororo asked.

"I can hear two heartbeats." Logan said to her.

"Yeah mines and the baby's." Ororo told him.

"No. Yours I hear as clear as you sitting beside me. The two heartbeats I hear are tiny but strong." Logan told her. "You know what that means?"

"Twins." Ororo said softly smiling. Logan nods. "We're having twins." She said smiling.

"We're having twins." Logan said smiling as the two hugged tightly. "Darlin, how come you didn't tell me as soon as you found out you were pregnant?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't want children this soon or with me." Ororo said to him.

"Baby, you mean the world to me. I love you with everything in me. I not only want children with you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Logan said to her leaning his forehead onto hers. "There is no place I'd rather be than in your embrace." He told her. Ororo was taken aback by what he said and leans in and kisses his lips. Logan pulls her close as they tongue kiss. Neither of them noticed Rion coming out to the veranda.

"I knew you two couldn't keep your hands off each other before the wedding. Jeez." Rion said smiling.

"Oh hush yourself boy." Ororo joked. Logan laughed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Rion asked her.

"Yes. There's something I want to ask you." Ororo said. Logan already knew what she wanted to ask her brother.

"What's up?" Rion asked.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle on my big day?" Ororo asked. Rion was shocked and taken back by the request from his sister. It made sense since their parents are gone, their father can't walk her down the aisle.

"I would be honored sis." Rion said as Ororo smiled and pulls him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you to." Ororo said.

Scott and Jean were put in charge of that of the wedding. Lucy even agreed to help. Scott had to create a wedding party. Logan made Scott his best man while Ororo made Jean her maid of honor. His groomsmen are Alex, Remy, Bobby, John, Peter, Evan and Kurt. Ororo's bride's maids are Emma, Megan, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Theresa and Lucy. Ororo had another job in mind for Rion. The wedding party consist of the following members: On the guys' side: Logan, Alex, Remy, Kurt, Rion, Bobby, John, Evan, Peter and himself. On the girls: Ororo, Jean, Emma, Megan, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Theresa and Lucy.

Everyone had a task. Jean was in charge of the guys list. She and Ororo sat down and wrote down all the names of everyone in the mansion. She even invited her aunt who are Evan's parents and her grandmother Okana. Ororo also had her call their Sorority sisters inviting them to the wedding.

Emma was in charge of the flower arrangement. She ordered white roses. She and the girls got together to string up grey ribbons. A Wedding coordinator was hired to help out.

Alex was in charge of getting the tuxedos. He helped Logan pick out nice grey tuxedos. All the men in the wedding party are going to wear grey suits. All the guys got fitted for their suits.

Remy was put in charge of the bachelor party for Logan. He knew Logan liked cigars and beer so a strip club was the perfect place for them to go but decided against that fearing Ororo would be pissed. He reserved a VIP room at the Tir, Na Nog where the private party is to take place. He was excited about that. He had been in the place once before and thought it would be a nice place to hold a party. He also called a buddy of his who could provide the entertainment which met that there'd be strippers involved.

Megan was in charge of the bachelorette party for Ororo. She knew Ororo wanted to cut loose but is pregnant. She rented the VIP room in a nightclub call Elegance. All the girls were instructed to wear something nice. No jeans or T-shirts. Skirts and dresses are the attire.

Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty and Theresa were in charge of putting together a menu for the wedding. They needed to find a restaurant that does catering. They were able to hire the same restaurant who catered Scott and Jean's wedding.

Professor Xavier hired the same Priest who married Scott and Jean to marry Logan and Ororo.

Rion was in charge of picking out the cake. He, Logan and Ororo went to a bakery who specializes in making designer cakes. Logan was against it at first opting for a regular wedding cake but Ororo was intrigued and wanted to see what the baker could do. She described the kind of wedding cake she wanted and the baker said he could do that. Rion paid for the cake and they left. He told them he'd go get the cake when it was ready.

John, Bobby, Evan and Peter were in charge of helping to move the Gazebo into the back yard past the veranda. They put the chairs out lining them up. Then put up the big tents for the reception party. They placed the tables and chairs around the tables and put the names on the tables of the guests.

Lucy was in charge of the dresses. She and the girls all went and to pick out the dresses. Ororo picked out her wedding gown and fell in love with it. The girls were in awe with how beautiful the dress looked on her. All of their dresses were beautiful. Lucy ordered Ororo and Logan to stay away from each other until the wedding.

Its two days before the wedding. Everything was ready to go. The girls have their dresses, the guys have their tuxes, the outside of the mansion is decorated for the wedding, the tent is up for the reception, and the food prepared. Rion had picked up the cake and brought it to the mansion. The guys are getting ready to head out for Logan's bachelor party.

"This is going to be so much fun." John said carrying a small bag, his gift to Logan for the bachelor party.

"You know it." Evan said smiling. He's also carrying a small bag for Logan. Both are wearing dress pants with black slacks, a dress shirt and blazers. John's dress shirt was red. Evan's was white.

"Hey guys." Bobby said as he came down the stairs with Peter. Bobby's wearing grey dress pants, a blue dress shirt and grey blazer. Peter is wearing blue jeans, a white dress shirt and black blazer. All are carrying their gifts for Logan.

"You two look great." John said.

"You to." Peter said.

"I can't wait to party." Evan said smiling.

"How do I look?" Kurt said. He is dressed in a grey suit with a white dress shirt and grey slacks. The device Forge made for him is intact. It makes him look like a regular man.

"You look great Kurt." Bobby said.

"You guys look cool." Remy said as he came walking towards them. He's wearing black dress pants, black slacks and a purple dress shirt. His hair dangles from his shoulders. He's also got on a black blazer. He's also carrying his gift for Logan.

"You to." Bobby said.

"Wow, we are going to be the sharpest group of men in the place." Rion said walking towards the group. With him are Alex and Scott. All three are wearing black dress shirts and black dress pants, slacks and blazers. Rion's dress shirt is black, Alex's dress shirt is grey and Scott's dress shirt is beige. All three are carrying their gifts for Logan.

"Yes we will." Remy said.

"Where's the guest of honor?" Scott asked.

"Right here." Logan said coming down the stairs. He is wearing a black blazer, white dress shirt, dress pants and slacks. His beard is trimmed neatly.

"Whoa!" Scott said.

"You look cool man." Alex said.

"Thanks. You guys look great to." Logan said meeting them down the stairs. "So where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry about that." Remy said. They heard the sound of a car honking. "That gentlemen is our limo. Let's go." He said as they all left the mansion, got into the limo and was off to the bachelor party.

The ladies had already left for their bachelorette party. All were wearing nice dresses. Jean had on a nice hot pink dress with heels. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. Emma had on a black dress that showed off her curves. She had on black heels and her hair was in a ponytail. Megan is wearing a light blue skirt with a matching top. Her hair hung down to her shoulders and her matching blue heels. Lucy was wearing a business suit. She hadn't had the chance to put on her party outfit because she was at meeting. She told the girls she'd meet them at the club. Rogue is wearing a black skirt, a white blouse and modest two inch heels. Her hair hangs from the left side of her face. Kitty was the only one who hadn't had on a dress. She was wearing comfortable jeans, a nice black blouse, and black shoes. She wasn't into the whole dress up thing and had done it once before for Jean's wedding and would surely do it for Ororo's wedding. Jubilee is wearing a nice light blue dress flats and she has a light blue sweater to match. Her hair is spikey pointing every which way. Theresa is wearing a similar outfit only hers was yellow. Her hair hangs neck length and she to is wearing flats. For the guest of honor, Ororo is dressed in a sexy black dress that shows off her curvacious body. Her hair is draped down her back and she is wearing comfortable heels. All are wearing jewelry. They got into a limo Megan rented and they were off to club elegance.

The limo arrives at Tir Na Nog. The guys get out of the limo and headed into the restaurant. They were escorted by the owner to the VIP room. The room was decorated in Black and purple ribbons. There's a big banner that reads Logan's Bachelor Party. The owner had his staff decorate the room at the request of Remy. There are champagne glasses on the tables as well as place mats covered with plates. Beside the plates are forks, spoons and knives.

"Wow. This set up is awesome." Evan said.

"You can say that again." Alex said.

"This restaurant is nice." Rion said. "I'm gonna bring Megan here one day." He said as the guys chuckled.

"What do you think Logan?" Remy asked.

"Amazing absolutely amazing." Logan said amazed at the set up the place. The guys were seated at the table. Logan was at the head of the table. To his right were Remy, John, Bobby, Evan and Peter. To his left are Scott, Alex, Rion and Kurt. There's a large cake in the shape of a woman on the table and several bachelor party gift bags. Inside the gift bags were little ball and chain key chains, mustache gummy candies, little badges that say _officer nasty_ on them and lollipops in the shape of vaginas. Also inside the gift bags are t-shirts that say pussy magnet on them. "Hey are those gift bags?" He asked. The waiters poured them drinks. John, Bobby, Peter and Evan were given cider while Logan, Remy, Scott, Alex, Rion, and Kurt were given beer.

"Oh yeah." Remy said smiling. He stood and went over to the table then began handing out the gifts. The first was given to Logan of course. They began going through the bags. Logan pulled out the T-shirt and laughed. "Pussy Magnet." He said as the guys laughed.

"You wooed Ororo didn't you?" Scott asked smiling. The guys laughed at that question.

"Good point." Logan said as the guys continued to laugh.

"Hey check this out." Bobby said pulling out the lollipop. He smirked and blushed at the same time. "Are these what I think they are?" Bobby asked. They looked at him.

"Oh my." Kurt said as the guys laughed.

"Pussy pops." Remy said.

"Hey John suck one." Peter said daring him. John smirked and pulled the wrapper off then slipped the pop into his mouth. The guys cheered getting a kick out of it.

"Look Jelly boobs." Rion said pulling the package of jelly beans in the shape of breasts. The guys laughed.

"Ok, I'm hungry. Can we get our grub on?" Evan asked.

"Yes but before we eat, I wanna make a toast." Remy said standing up. "To Logan, the gruffest SOB around." Remy said as the group erupted in laughter. Logan smirked.

"Haha." Logan said to him.

"Seriously. You are one of the coolest guys around. You're a great friend and we all know you're going to make a great husband. Hopefully, you will hump Roh til you have several children." Remy said as the guys laughed. Logan smirked. "Cheers." He said hold his glass. All the guys followed suit.

"Thank you." Logan said to him. They all took long sips of their drinks.

"Ok. Now we can eat." Remy said as the guys cheered ready for the food. The waiters came in and brought in trays of food. The guys began to dig in while discussing the wedding.

The limo arrived at club Elegance. The girls all climbed out of the limo and headed into the club. Megan informed the doorman that she and her guests are on the VIP list. The doorman checked and was informed by the boss that the guests for the bachelorette party were there. The owner told him to let them in. He does. The girls were then escorted to the VIP upstairs. Owner asked that the room be decorated in black and pink. When they entered, the VIP room was decorated in pink and black ribbons with matching balloons and a banner that reads Ororo's Bachelorette party. The side table was decorated with food and there's a large in the shape of a man's penis. There are wine glasses with bowties wrapped around them as well as gift bags. Inside the gift bags are handcuff key chains, lollypops in the shape of penises, small boxes of jelly willies, tank tops that read _Sperm dumpster _on it and mini perfume bottles in it. The girls were amazed at the way the room looked.

"This is so beautiful." Megan said. "Oh my god."

"It really is." Jean said smiling.

"Holy crap." Emma said aloud.

"Wow." Rogue said as they enter the room and find a place to sit. There are pink lounge chairs in the room and a dance floor about five feet away from the tables and lounge chairs.

"I've never been in a strip club." Jubilee said.

"Me either. It's so exotic." Theresa as Rogue and Kitty chuckled.

"Roh, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"This place looks gorgous." Ororo said smiling. "I love it."

"We're glad. Come on sit. Relax." Megan said.

"Shit let's drink." Emma said pouring glasses of champagne. She poured Rogue, Kitty, Theresa, Jubilee and Ororo soda. Ororo is pregnant. They all sat down enjoying themselves and eating some snacks. Ororo's other guests arrived at the party. Her fraternity sisters arrived looking like sluts from a MTV music video. The girls screamed excited to see each other. Jean poured them drinks. The girls all caught up while drinking. They reintroduced Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Theresa to their sorortiy sisters while Lucy was introduced to them.

"Here you go ladies. I had them put together." Megan said handing out the gift bags that came in the color pink.

"Hey look, jelly weeners." Kitty said as the girls laughed.

"Handcuff key chains cool." Jubilees said.

"No way, perfumes. Very cool." Theresa said.

"Oh my god. Lollipops in the shape of penises." Rogue said as the group laughed.

"Rogue go ahead and suck it." Kitty asked her. Rogue shrugged, took the wrapper off the and stuck the lollipop in her mouth. Ororo, Jean, Emma, Megan and the girls were shocked. Even Lucy was impressed.

"Damn!" Emma said.

"Don't let Bobby see you doing that." Ororo said as the girls chuckled. Rogue blushed.

"The girl's got skills." Lucy said as the girls laughed.

After eating the food, enjoying cake and drinking, the guys chatted for a bit before Remy thought it was time to exchange the gifts.

"Alright guys. Its time for the gifts." Remy said.

"Ok I'll go first." Scott said. "Logan, I know how much you like these so here you are." He said handing him the gift.

"Thanks." Logan said opening up the bag and pulling out a box of cigars. "Woah nelly. These are great. Thank you Scott." He said.

"Anytime bro." Scott said.

"Ok open mines." Alex said handing Logan his gift.

"Ok lets see what you got me." Logan said as he reaches in the bag and pulls out a beer mug with his name on it. "This is cool. Thanks man." He said smiling.

"No problem. Now you have a personal mug to drink your beer in." Alex said.

"Ok my turn." Remy said. "I know you and Roh are going to love these."

"Ok." Logan said as he reaches in the bag and oulled out a pair of handcuff. He laughed. "Oh yeah me and Roh are going to have fun with these." He said smiling. "Thanks man."

"Anytime." Remy said.

"Alright Logan, open mines." Rion said handing Logan his gift. Logan reaches into the bag and pulls out a cigar holder.

"Cigar holders." He said smiling.

"Look on the front of it." Rion told him.

"JLH. My initials." Logan said smiling.

"I had it engraved." Rion said.

"Thanks. I appreciare this." Logan told him.

"Anything for my brother in law to be." Rion said.

"Logan, if you liked his gift than you'll love mines." Evan said handing him his gift. Logan takes the gift and reaches into the bag. He pulls out a lighter.

"A lighter. Thanks Evan." Logan said to his new family in law.

"Take a closer look at it." Evan told him. Logan did exactly that. He noticed that when he turned the lighter on, a woman's bathing suit falls of exposing her naked body. Logan laughed.

"This is cool. Thanks man." Logan said.

"I knew you'd like it. Evan said.

"Here's my gift Logan." John said to him handing Logan his gift. Logan opened the gift and out popped a ball and chain with his name on it. John laughed. Logan laughed to. The guys followed.

"Very funny Johnny." He said liking his gifts.

"Glad you like it. Don't show it to ma. She'll get mad." John said.

"I won't." Logan said.

"Here's mines." Bobby said handing his gift. Logan pulled a t-shirt of the bag. He opened the shirt and it read: _Dead Man Walking _on it. Bobby laughed. So did the other guys.

"Very funny. You guys got jokes." Logans said laughing. "Its cool gift thanks man."

"No Problem." Bobby said.

"I think you'll like my gift Logan." Peter said. He handed Logan his gift. Logan pulled out a package of boxer briefs that have the words _Thick Meat Inside_ written on the front of them. Logan was shocked. All the guys had shocked looks.

"Damn." Rion said.

"You can say that again." Logan said.

"I think Roh will love you in that." Remy said.

"I'm guessing she will want to tear that off you." Scott said smiling.

"With her teeth." Alex added smiling.

"God I hope so." Logan said as the guys laughed.

"The last gift comes from me Logan." Kurt said hand him his gift. Logan opened the gift. Inside was an elegant watch.

"Wow." Logan said shocked.

"I hope you like it." Kurt said.

"Yes I do. Thanks Kurt." Logan said.

"Your welcome." Kurt said smiling.

"I wanna make a toast to you guys. You guys are the closest thing I have to a family. Scott, you, Alex, Remy, Rion, and Kurt, you guys are like brothers to me. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me." Logan said to them. They smiled to them touched what he said. "John, you are like a son to me and I can't wait to make you my son for real." He said as John was touched by what he said. "Evan, since meeting you, you've proven to be one cool young man and I'm excited to become apart of the Monroe family." He said as Evan nods smiling. "Bobby and Peter I haven't forgotten about you two. You guys are amazing and am glad I've gotten to know you. I thank god every day for bringing you all into my lonley life. Here's to you all. Thanks for making me feel special." He said raising his glass. The others followed suit.

"Here's to the groom to be." Scott said.

"To the groom." They said raising their glases toasting Logan's upcoming wedding.

"Alright, this party ain't over yet. Its time for the entertainment" Remy said as the waiters came in and moved the tables to the side. They put one chair in the middle for Logan and the other chairs were placed by the tables. Remy opened the door to the VIP Room and in stepped thre strippers. The guys cheered. He turned the music on and the girls began to dance for Logan grinding on him. The guys enjoyed themeselves with the strippers.

After spending sometime eating some food, tasting the delicious cake and talking, it was time to give Ororo her gifts.

"Ok ladies, its time for the gifts." Megan said. Ororo clapped excitedly. She couldn't wait to see what the girls had gotten her.

"Ok. Open mines first." Jean said. Ororo opened the bag and pulls out a package of edible panties.

"OOH LALA. Edible panties." Ororo said as the girls oohhed and ahed.

"Logan is definitely going to love those." Lucy said.

"God I hope so." Ororo said as they laughed. "Thank you Jean."

"Anytime sis." Jean said smiling.

"Open mines." Emma said handing Ororo her gift. Ororo opened up the bag and pulling out a bikini set.

"This so gorgouse. Thank you Emma." Ororo said.

"Your welcome." Emma said.

"Ok open my gift." Megan said as Ororo reached into the bag and pulled out a set if handcuffs with pink fur on them.

"Oh my. Logan and I are going to have some fun with these." She said holding up the handcuffs. The girls all agreed. "Thank you Meg." She had no idea that Logan was given a set of handcuffs as a gift from Remy.

"My pleasure." She said.

"Open mines Ororo." Lucy said.

"Ok." Ororo said as she opened up Lucy's gift to her. She pulled out a loungerie set. "Oh I like this. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Lucy said smiling.

"Ok mines next." Rogue said as Ororo opened the box handed to her. Inside the box were a pair of blind fold, a silk scarf, and a whip.

"Oh my god." Ororo said pulling the items out of the box. They all stared at Rogue who blushed.

"Damn girl." Emma said smirking. "First the penis pops know this. I'm starting to think there's a freaky side to you." Rogue blushed.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Kitty said smiling.

"The lady in the store said that this is what couples like so I brought it." Rogue said defending herself.

"Yeah right." Jean said as they giggled. Rogue chuckled. "If Bobby only knew." They continued chuckling.

"I like it. Thank you sweetie." Ororo said smiling.

"Your welcome." Rogue said continuing to blush.

"Ok you can open mines now." Kitty said handing Ororo her gift.

"Loveopoly. This is really nice. Logan and I will definitely play this game. Thank you." Ororo said.

"Anytime." Kitty said.

"Ok mines next." Theresa said handing her gift to Ororo. She pulls out a coffee mug with a picture of her and Logan together on it. "I had the picture you and Logan took a couple of months ago put onto a mug for you."

"Awe I love this thank you so much." Ororo said touched by the gift.

"No problem." Theresa said.

"Ok mines." Jubilee said handing Ororo her gift. Ororo removed several pairs of personalized panties that read _Pleasure Place _on the front of them.

"Oh my, Jubilee these are cute." Ororo said. The girls laughed. "These are so cute." She said smiling.

"Logan will love you in these." Jubilee said.

"I gotta say, we're finding out some things about you four." Emma said referring to Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Theresa.

"Yeah I did not know you four were kinky." Jean said. The four girls chuckled.

"They're young ladies just like us. They can be as kinky as they want." Megan said of her students. They girls all chuckled.

The soroity sisters gave Ororo various gifts. She smiled loving all her gifts.

"Girls, I love my gifts. Thank you all so much for making this night so special. Jean, Emma, Megan, you three are my sisters and Iove you." She said as Jean, Emma and Megan smiled at her. "My sorority sisters. Thank you for coming. Its so good to see you girls again." She said as the girls nodded to her smiling. "Rogue, Kitty, Theresa and Jubs, you for are not just my students. I consider you four my friends. You four are cool young ladies. Thanks for making our job easy. Thank you ladies for this wonderful evening." Ororo said holding up her glass with soda in it.

"Here's to the bride to be." Jean said.

"To the bride." All the ladies said.

"Ok this evening is not over yet." Megan said. Right on cue, there's a knock on the door. "Come in." She said as five strippers come into the room.

"You ladies need some entertainment?" One of the buff strippers asked.

"Oh yeah. The bride is this lady here." Emma said pointing to Ororo.

"Ok ma'am." Another buff stripper lifts Ororo up off her chair and stands her up. "Hit it." He said as the music is turned on. The strippers began dancing. Ororo smirked and began dancing with them. Jean, Emma and Megan soon joined in. Soon their sorority sisters joined in. One stripper danced for Rogue and Kitty. All four girls got the chance to dance with the strippers. Needless to say the entire wedding party from both sides enjoyed themselves making both Logan and Ororo feel special. It was truly a magical night.


	27. Weddin Day

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Wedding Day

After the bachelor and bachelorette parties, Scott and Jean made sure to keep Ororo and Logan busy and away from each other. She had him spend time with the baby. He, Logan, Alex and Rion went out to the gym Rion trains at. Rion had invited Ray and Nick to the wedding. They got the chance to train with Rion and his trainers. Jean had taken Ororo shopping. She, Emma and Megan spent the day making sure Ororo and Logan didn't see each other until the wedding. John, Bobby, Evan and Peter made sure the boys had their outfits picked out for the wedding while the girls' dresses were ready for the wedding. The professor made the arrangements with Lucy about the honeymoon which is to take place in the Bahamas.

The night before the wedding, Logan spent the night with the guys just hanging out and laughing. Scott was giving him pointers on what it takes to be a good husband. He and Jean have been married nearly a year so they know. Logan listened intently. The girls did the same with Ororo. They kept her laughing, eating because she's eating for two or three as she is carrying twins now. The girls talked. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

It's the wedding day. Everyone was getting dressed. Bobby and the boys made sure the younger children were dressed in their suits. The girls did the same making sure the younger kids were getting them dressed. Once dressed, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Theresa decided to check in on the bride. All four girls are dressed in light pink dresses. Rogue's was strapless, Kitty's was satin covering both her shoulders, Jubilee's was similar to Kitty's and Theresa loved the gown look. Rogue's hair was pulled up in a bun, Kitty's hair hung down to her shoulders, Jubilee's hair is slicked back and Theresa's hair was draped to her left side. All four girls are wearing low cut heels. They are also wearing earrings and other jewelry. The four looked themselves over before heading towards Ororo's room. Logan was bunking with Scott. Rogue knocks on the door.

"Come in." Emma said. All four girls said walking into the room. "Wow, you ladies look amazing."

"Thanks you girls do to." Kitty said.

"This is like dejavue." Jubilee said.

"Yeah only with different dresses." Rogue commented as the girls chuckled.

Emma's dress was a Adrianna Papell Illusion bodice lace sheath dress. She has the heels to match. Her hair is draped down her shoulders and she is wearing beautiful sterling earrings that Alex had gotten her a while ago. Megan's dress was a pink Ivy & Blu Pleated jersey fit & flare dress with the shoes to match. Her hair is pulled up into a half ponytail and her earrings dangle from her ears. Jean's dress is a pink silk chiffon dress with the matching shoes. Her hair is hangs down her shoulders while she wearing her earrings. All of the woman are wearing makeup.

"Ok where is the bride?" Kitty asked.

"Right here." Ororo said standing her white wedding gown. The dress is made from chiffon that is a simple design. There's a part in the dress that shows off Ororo's cleavage perfectly and is held in place by a beautiful neck wrap that connects from the back and under her cleavage there's a beautiful diamond in crested pendant. Her hair is pulled into a bun and her white heels have diamonds in them. The dress hugged her hips just right. Ororo looked absolutely breath taking. Her makeup was flawless. She also has a crown on her hair to compliment her outfit.

"Oh Ms. Monroe, you look amazing." Jubilee said.

"Diddo." Theresa said at a loss for words.

"Absolutely gorgous." Kitty said. Ororo blushed so hard at the compliments.

"Logan's is going to have heart attack when he sees you." Rogue said. They chuckled.

"Thanks girls. Oh I'm so nervous." Ororo said.

"Don't be. You look wonderful." Jean said. There's a knock at the door again. "Come in." She said as the guys came in all wearing grey suits. Logan was the only one who hadn't come into the room because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. "Wow, you guys look so good." Jean said smiling.

"You ladies take our breaths away." Scott said.

"Yeah. You girls are absolutely stunning." Alex said. The guys nodded.

"Sis, you look…." Rion said but couldn't finish. He was stunned at how beautiful his sister looked. Ororo waited for him to finish his sentence. Rion held his hand to his chest. "Beautiful." He finished. "Words can't describe how amazing you look."

"Thank you." Ororo said.

"Is it bad luck to hug the bride?" Rion asked. He knew nothing about weddings.

"No it's not." Emma said. Rion went over to his sister and hugged her. Ororo hugged him back. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ororo, you look magnificent." Professor Xavier said to her.

"Thank you so much Charles." Ororo said. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt.

"Logan is going to fall out when he sees you." John said going over to hug her.

"Oh yeah. I'm drooling right now." Remy said flirting. The others laughed.

"You look fantastic Ororo." Kurt said to her. She smiled at their comments. "Logan will definitely love you in that dress." He said smiling.

"He'll love her out of it to." Evan said joking. Ororo playfully hit him on the arm. "I'm kidding cuz. You look great."

"You think so?" Ororo asked.

"Ma, do you even have to ask?" He asked her.

"I guess not." She said as they chuckled.

"It's time to get you married." Scott said. "We should take our places."

"You ready?" Rion asked her.

"I think so." Ororo said. Rion held out his arm to her. Ororo took it happily. They all left the room.

Logan is on his way to the alter. He's stopped by his sister Lucy.

"Hey little brother." Lucy said. He turned to her. He looked so handsome in his grey suit. It had been a long time since she's seen him in a suit and at that time he was just a little boy. Now he's a man and about to get married, Logan is ready to move on with his life with Ororo. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks. I feel odd. It's been awhile since you've been in a suit." Lucy said fixing his tie making sure it was straight.

"I was in a suit during Scott's wedding." Logan said.

"Now it's your turn." Lucy said smiling. "You ok?" She asked watching him struggle a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine." Logan said.

"You look nervous." Lucy said.

"Maybe a little." Logan said as Lucy chuckles.

"It's ok to be nervous. Everyone gets nervous before their wedding day. Its tradition." Lucy said.

"Do you think I'll make a good husband for Roh?" Logan asked. He had never questioned himself before but now he was making a life with the woman he loved. He wondered what kind of husband he'd make.

"You're already a great man. You love her and care about her. You support her. Roh loves you very much and knows that you love her. So the answer to your question is yes. You will make a wonderful husband." Lucy told him. Logan was touched by what his sister has said. He smiles and leans in and kisses her cheek. "It's time." She said smiling. He nods taking a deep breathe then heading to the alter. Lucy made her way to her seat.

Sitting in their seats are Ray and Nick having been invited to the wedding. Kurt makes his way to his seat. Forge was also there. Warren Worthington the third is seated next to Kurt and Hank McCoy. His wings are covered up pent back. Oama Monroe is the youngest sister to Olamaide Monroe. Olamaide is the father of Ororo and Orion and uncle to Evan. Oaisa Akon-Daniels is the mother to Evan and aunt to Ororo and Orion. She's Oana's sister. She is at the wedding with her husband Eban Daniels Evan's father. Okana Monroe is also present for her grand-daughter's wedding. She hadn't seen Ororo in so long and missed her. She had seen Rion when he came to visit her in Africa during the UFC tour. She told him so much about his parents. He thanked her promising to visit. She's also the grandmother to Evan as well. She is Olamaide's mother. The professor made his way towards the front. Logan stands by the Priest.

The music begins to play. The first couple out down the aisle is Scott and Jean. They're followed by Alex and Emma, Remy and Megan, John and Kitty, Evan and Theresa, Bobby and Rogue, lastly Peter and Jubilee. Everyone stood up from their seats waiting on the bride.

Ororo and Rion made their way into the garden. She was clutching his hand nervously. Rion took notice.

"You ready sis?" He asked.

"Yes." Ororo said.

They began towards the alter. Logan watched as his heart stopped. He has never seen Ororo so breathe takingly beautiful. Everyone was thinking the same thing. It seemed like it was taking them forever to get down the aisle but they did. Rion gave Ororo's hand to Logan who nods. Rion kisses her cheek before going to sit in his seat.

"You look amazing." Logan told her smiling.

"Thanks so do you." She said smiling. Both are nervous. Remy calmed them down using his ability. Both seem to take notice as the nervousness they were feeling has disappeared.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered herr today in the presences of these witnesses to join James Logan Howlett and Ororo Cherie Monroe in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemly. Into this-these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show cause why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. No one spoke up. They didn't dare say anything. Everyone knew how much these two loved each other. "Now the couple will say their vows." Logan and Ororo turned to each other holding hands.

"I James Logan Howlett take you Ororo Cherie Monroe to be my wife, to have and to hold, through sickeness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do us part." Logan said to her nervously.

"And now you Ororo." The priest said.

"I Ororo Cherie Monroe take you James Logan Howlett to be my husband to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, to love and cherish til death do us part." Ororo said as tears fell down her face. She couldn't believe she was marrying the man of her dreams. Logan wipes a tear from her face.

"Now for the rings." The priest said as Scott handed Logan the ring met for Ororo. Jean hands Ororo the ring met for Logan. "Now you two will repeat this; I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I James give you Ororo this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Logan said placing the ring on Ororo's finger.

"I Ororo give you James this ring as an eternal symbol if my love and commitment to you." Ororo said placing the ring in Logan's finger.

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. and Mrs. James Logan Howlett. You may kiss you bride." The priest said.

"About time." Logan said as everyone laughed. He leans in and kisses Ororo's lips. Everyone clapped giving the couple a standing ovation.

The reception is being held under a tent that houses the basketball court. At the wedding recpetion, the bride and groom were seated at their table with their wedding party. The other guests all sat at various tables. The guests got a chance to eat a little before getting up to dance a little. Logan got a chance to dance with his wife of course then danced with Jean, Emma, Megan then Rogue. Ororo got to dance with her husband then danced with her son John, and cousin Evan before sitting back down.

Scott, Alex, Rion, Jean, Emma and Megan gave speeches. None were as funny as the Professor's.

It was then time for the couple to cut the cake. Logan and Ororo got up and together cut the cake. Ororo playfully smears some of the cake on his nose. She chuckled as Logan smiled. The others laughed as well. She licked the caked off his his nose. Logan did all he could to stave off the raging erection he was getting. To distract himself, he returned the favor smearing a little cake on her nose then licking it off her nose. He could smell the arousal on Ororo but knew they couldn't do anything about it now.

Logan was then introduced to Ororo's side of the family. He kissed Okana on the cheek even asking her to dance with him. She does. He also got to dance with his sister Lucy. He got to kid around with Kitty and Jubilee.

Evan got the chance to dance with his mother. She assured him that they loved and missed him.

Ororo and Rion sat down with family trying to catch up. They would only speak with Ororo blowing Rion off. Okana was the only one who spoke with Rion briefly. This didn't go unnoticed by Megan who took Rion by the hand to dance. He put on a fake smile for her benefit but Megan saw right through that.

Ororo then got the chance to dance with Kurt, Hank, Warren, Remy and her brother.

Bobby and Rogue danced loving being able to touch her boyfriend. They danced very close. John and Kitty danced close as well. He was so happy for his mother and Logan. Logan treated him like a son and that made John felt good. Evan and Theresa danced as well as Peter and Jubilee. Kurt, Warren and Hank were having fun watching Remy courting Lucy. She and Remy ended up dancing. Hank got to dance with one of the sorority sisters. Warren and Kurt followed.

Logan and Ororo slow danced once more. He held her close. Her arms are around his neck while his head is burried in the crook of her neck. Neither wanted the moment to end.

The reception was over and the children went back to their normal activities. Logan and Ororo had changed into their regular clothes. For Logan that met his jeans, boots and plad shirts and tank top underneath the plad shirt. For Ororo that met her black jeans and black blouse and flats.

The limo taking them to the airport arrived. Scott, Alex and Rion had put their suitcases in the trunk of the limo. The newlywed couple said their goodbyes to everyone before being whisked away to the airport.

Logan and Ororo fly in first class while on the plane to the Bahamas. They even had a quickie in the bathroom joining the mile high club. When they got to the hotel, they were taken to the honeymoon sweet. Logan carried his wife over the threshold. The two didn't waste time. They were out of their clothes and making love consemating their marriage in their way to a fun honeymoon.


	28. Birth Of James & Oliver Howlette

X3 Last Stand

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Birth Of James & Oliver Howlett

Seven and a half months have gone by since Logan and Ororo's wedding. Both are happily married and awaiting the arrival of their twin babies. Ororo had begun to show five months into her pregnancy. Jean and Megan were monitoring her progress but Lucy hired a private doctor who happens to be a mutant to watch Ororo's progress. Professor Xavier had the nursery for the twins completed while Logan and Ororo were in the Bahamas.

Emma decided to throw Ororo a baby shower and made certain that everyone knew she was expecting twins.

Ororo also spoke with Rion wondering if he was ok. She remembered how her aunts acted with him. Rion said he was ok but was happy to see his grandmother.

Ororo also taught her classes for a while until Jean put her on bed rest. Logan was very a tentative to his wife's needs bringing her anything and everything she wanted no matter how odd her requests were. Logan would also spend time talking Ororo's stomach bonding with his babies. He, Scott, Alex and Rion helped to put together the baby cribs and fixing the nursery up Ororo's liking. Logan painted the room blue because he knew they were having boys. John did as well. He would bring his mother anything she wants and can't wait to welcome his little siblings. Ororo wondered how he knew this. He said he can tell the difference between the heartbeat of a male and that of a female.

The two are walking around the back yard talking. Jean thought it'd be best to walk around get a little exercise. Logan agreed.

"How are you feeling darlin?" Logan asked her.

"Ok. I can't til the little ones are born." Then I can relax." Ororo said as they walked slowly in the garden. "Why are you so sure we're having boys?"

"Because girls and boys have two different heartbeats." Logan said showing her the difference by tapping his heart once for the male and twice for the female. Ororo chuckles. "You talked to Rion?"

"Yeah." Ororo said.

"I noticed your grandmother talking to him but your aunts wanted nothing to do with him." Logan said.

"Yeah I noticed it to. I asked my aunts about it but she wouldn't say. Rion seems fine but I know him. Deep down he's hurting." Ororo said then stopping dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" What's the matter?" Logan asked alarmed.

"My water broke." Ororo said then letting out a painful groan.

"Come on." He said holding her. He takes her back into the mansion. Jean and Emma came running towards them. "She's in labor." He said as they hurriedly got Ororo down to the lower levels.

"Get Megan and Hank." Jean told Emma. Emma nods and turns heading to get Megan who is in her lab. Rion comes running into the sick. "Get Nurse Susan." She adds.

"Roh!" Rion calls out to her.

"We're in here." Logan said as he and Jean worked to get Ororo onto the beds. Ororo's dress was torn off by Logan and Jean covered her with a hospital gown.

"Roh breathe hon." Jean tells her. Ororo does as she is told. Jean pushes the end of the bed up towards Ororo's butt. "Logan, go help Ororo. Help her breathe. Rion you help him." Jean told him. Both go to help Ororo who was doing breathing that she l learned in lamas class.

Megan, Hank and Professor Xavier came into the room. Nurse Susan comes into the room.

"How far dilated is she?" Megan asked helping Jean. Nurse Susan is assisting them as well.

Jean separated Ororo's legs to check. She and Nurse Susan took a look.

"She's only about four centimeters dilated. Six more inches to go." Jean said.

"Ororo you have to wait til your ten centimeters dilated." Megan told her.

"We'll stay by your side sis." Rion told her. She nods.

Hank, Megan and Jean made the room comfortable for Ororo who continued to have a contraction every hour each getting stronger and stronger. Nurse Susan monitored her contractions timing them.

John paced back and forth while in the living room. He was waiting to hear news of his mother's condition. He wasn't the only one. Every student in the mansion was worried for Ororo and couldn't wait for news about the baby.

Six hours had passed and Ororo had experienced her last contraction. Emma, Rion, Alex and the professor stood outside while Hank and Megan assisted Jean and Nurse Susan in delivering Ororo's twins. Logan assists his wife as she pushes.

"Push Roh." Jean said Ororo does exactly that. She screams loudly pushing with everything in her. Logan holds her hands as she pushes out the first baby. "I see the head." Jean says. Ororo stops pushing. "Deep breathes Roh." She said.

"You're doing great Roh." Megan said. Logan kisses her forehead.

"Come on Roh, push." Jean said as Ororo pushes as hard as she could. The head comes out as Jean has to make a small incision to make room for the baby's head to come through. Nurse Susan is helping her. Ororo stops pushing to catch her breathe. "Almost there hon. Give me another push hon." Jean said Ororo pushes again. The baby's shoulders come out and the baby's body slides out. A high pitched scream is heard. Jean takes the baby and hands him to Megan who immediately goes to work in cleaning the baby up. "It's a boy." Jean said as Ororo and Logan smile at her. Ororo felt another sting of pain as the second baby is ready to come out. "Roh need you to push again." Ororo does. This time the second baby's head slide through, the shoulders and the body followed. Jean was able to pull the second baby out. Another high pitched scream is heard. "Another baby boy." Jean said smiling. Megan had cleaned up the first baby and put him in the basinet. She did the same for the second baby boy. Ororo pushes out the after birth and then jean stitches her up.

"You wanna see your boys." Megan asked.

"Of course." Logan said. Megan hands Logan and Ororo their baby boys. "Darlin look at our boys."

"They're so beautiful." She said. Jean, Megan and Hank smiled. Nurse Susan smiled as she cleaned up the area. Jean telepathically let them know that Ororo gave birth baby boys.

"I'm going to let John know." Alex said heading outside of the room then headed upstairs.

"Come in." Hank told them. Rion, Emma and the professor came into the room.

"Let me see my nephews." Rion said going over to get a closer look. "They are so adorable." He said cooing over his nephews.

"Yeah look at how cute are little guys are." Ororo said kissing one the babies. Logan has the other one."

"Have you named them yet?" Emma asked.

"The one I'm holding is James Logan Howlett the second." Logan said.

"I'm holding Oliver Olamaide Howlett." Ororo said. Hank wrote the babies' names on name tags before placing them on the babies' hats covering their heads.

"They are quite precious." Professor Xavier said to them. Both Ororo and Logan smiled staring at their little boys.

The doors opened and in came John.

"Hey ma." John said.

"Hey baby. Come over and see your brothers." She said to him. He comes over to see them.

"Wow. Look at how cute they are." John said smiling. "What are their names?"

"James Jr. and Oliver Howlett." Logan said to him.

"You wanna hold Oliver?" She asked.

"Sure." John said holding his little brother. Rion got to hold James.

Logan kissed Ororo happily the proud parents of two bouncing baby boys.

Two days later, Logan had carried Ororo to their bed room. Rion and John had brought the babies up to their nursery. Everyone had gotten the chance to see the sleeping tots. Scott brought his son Nathan into the room to see the babies. He told him that he and the babies are going to grow up together.

Lucy had stopped by to see her nephews. She even got them birth certificates social & security numbers for the boys. Logan thanked her for the assist. She said it's her pleasure.

Logan and Ororo are standing in the nursery looking over their boys.

"I can't believe they're here." Ororo said.

"You did a great job darlin." Logan told her. Ororo smiled. He wraps his arms around her waist. "You know between the two of them we won't be sleeping much."

"Oh boy do I know." Ororo said. "We can handle it though."

"Yeah we can handle it." Logan told her.

"So Mr. Howlett, why don't we take the baby monitor and head downstairs for dinner?" Ororo said.

"Ok Mrs. Howlett." Logan said as they both laughed and headed out of the nursery leaving their bedroom. The baby monitor is on in the babies' room and they have the other one. Things were definitely great in the Howlett family. Not only did the Xmen save the day but they welcomed two more additions to their family.

The End!


End file.
